


Mix & Match

by DopamineX



Series: ABANDONED/ON HIATUS [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (had to tag that coz this fic is based on a novel), All MX members are the same age (18/gonna turn 18) in this fic, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Drama, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavily inspired/pretty much based on this chick-lit book I read ages ago, Hyungwon’s POV, M/M, Mutual Pining, No copyright infringement intended!, Piercings, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, hyungwon centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: Hyungwon is in love with Hoseok and Hyunwoo is in love with Minhyuk.So they can just ask their crushes out, right?Well, it’s not that simple..Because Hoseok and Minhyuk are.. boyfriends.And to make matters worse, Minhyuk is Hyungwon’s best friend and Hoseok is Hyunwoo’s!Even then, tired of being in misery to the point of risking their friendships, the two decide to break the couple up.** Based on “Switched” by Cassie Mae **





	1. Pick Your Target & Get An Accomplice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alvisable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvisable/gifts).

> Please ignore any typos, i did edit this but some might be left out!
> 
> I have dedicated this fic to my biggest supporter, a new friend who is a total cutie! I love you so much for always supporting me and always reading and commenting on every fic of mine on every chapter!  
This one is for you! ❤️🧡💛💚💙🤎💓💗💞🤍💜❣️💕💖💘💝💟  
I hope you will keep loving Showhyung like you do now 🐻🐢  
I love you, Alvi 💘
> 
> *
> 
> **This fic is based on the novel called Switched by Cassie Mae!** It’s one of my faves so I decided I wanted a BL version of it, hence this fic lol

Hyungwon loves his best friend's boyfriend. 

But, he swears he saw him first! 

~

Hyungwon sat on the gravel as he stared at the blood gushing out from his scraped knees.

The sight made him kinda nauseous because he wasn’t a huge fan of seeing blood, anywhere. But his knees weren’t hurting him though. Not really.

They were more or less numb. But the blood kept flowing out.

He had been swinging on the park’s swings in full speed, going super high before coming down low and doing it all over again.

Hyungwon didn’t know _ why _he thought he could’ve pulled off that for long. He wasn’t exactly the most.. unbreakable. But he liked the thrill, so he had gone through with it.

The kid who’d been next to him on the other swing was _ still _going at it in full speed, going high up before coming down low, over and over.

He was pulling it off still, unlike Hyungwon who obviously couldn’t.

Hyungwon sat there on the gravel wondering how he’d get up without his knees gushing out more blood and aching the hell out of him. And how he’d ride his bike all the way back home like that, in pain and bleeding.

As he sat wondering, he felt a tap on his shoulder, before a boy, about the same age as him, crouched down next to him. 

He was the cutest boy Hyungwon had ever seen in his life of eight long years! He had dark green eyes, unlike Hyungwon’s grey, and dark black hair, just like Hyungwon. 

“Aren’t you going to clean that up?” He asked as he pointed a finger at one of Hyungwon’s knees.

Thankfully, the bleeding from one knee had reduced and stopped entirely from the other.

Hyungwon bit his lip, still feeling a little nauseous, despite the reduced gushing of blood.

“I-I don’t like seeing blood…” he mumbled and the cute boy’s eyes widened.

“Oh! So that’s the problem! Okay! Just a sec! Stay right here!” The cutie grinned at him before jogging to his own bike and grabbing his water bottle and rushing to the water fountain near the slides.

Hyungwon saw the boy fill the water bottle up and then run towards him. He stopped once he reached Hyungwon’s side and opened the bottle as he crouched down.

“This might sting a little, I think.” He shot him a sheepish smile and Hyungwon just shrugged, wanting the blood to wash away.

The boy tilted the bottle and let the water slowly trickle from the nozzle of the cap onto Hyungwon’s knees.

And damn, it did sting. But oh well. 

Gradually, the blood washed off and his knees only showed scrapes, though tinged an angry reddish pink.

“There! Better?” The boy grinned at him cutely, flashing him his shiny white teeth and Hyungwon nodded enthusiastically.

“Great! Where is your bike?” The cutie stood up and closed his bottle and held his hand out for Hyungwon to grab.

Hyungwon shakely stood up, his knees stinging, as he pointed straight ahead.

The boy held his hand and pulled him towards the bicycle and Hyungwon jogged with him inspite of the pain. 

He helped Hyungwon onto the seat and then waved him goodbye with a huge grin before running back to his friends when Hyungwon rode off.

Only after getting back home and getting his scrapes sanitised with antiseptic by his mother (that had stung worse than the water, and his young self honestly didn’t get why it was so important when it was obviously making him cry from the pain), he recalled that he’d never asked the cute boy his name.

But it didn’t matter.

Because the cute boy joined his elementary school the very next day, the same class as him and his best friend, Lee Minhyuk, and introduced himself as Lee Hoseok.

After Lee Hoseok told everyone his name, Hyungwon didn’t speak to him much after a point because his teeny “admiration” turned into a full-blown actual crush by the time they’d got into high school.

He didn’t speak to him until after Hoseok smacked Hyungwon’s best friend, Minhyuk, with a basketball on the back of his head in their senior year.

And since Hyungwon’s luck is _ awesome as fuck _, he has been a fumbling idiotic mess in front of Hoseok ever since they started dating about a year ago after said basketball-smacking-Minhyuk’s-head incident.

Hyungwon is twirling his pen with his fingers as he eyes Hoseok entering the room and fist-bumping his college basketball teammates one by one. He smiles at them and then laughs that hearty deep voiced laugh of his and Hyungwon literally cannot stop his heart eyes from activating at the sight of that _ perfect specimen _called Lee Hoseok.

And he is tall, not as tall as Hyungwon but tall nonetheless. And he is extremely well-built. And Hyungwon _ loves that! _

He focuses on Hoseok high-fiving people on the way to his seat, his arms unintentionally flexing and Hyungwon is trying his best not to drool at the sight of those muscles.

He focuses on Hoseok’s big hands, fingers so thick that they could literally drive him insane if he just-

Hoseok reaches his seat, which is _ right _next to Hyungwon’s. 

And since they are in college, they aren’t assigned seats, like back in school. They can sit _ wherever _they want and Hoseok chose to sit next to Hyungwon.

_ This _is important.

“Hi, Hyungwon!” He waves at him and Hyungwon wiggles his fingers back, his heart thudding a little faster at the sight of that dazzling smile flashing at him. It would sweep him off his feet, if he were standing. Thankfully, he is sitting.

Now, this picture would be perfect… if Hoseok doesn’t sit down on his seat, press his hand on the desk behind his own and kiss Minhyuk right on the lips.

But that’s _ exactly _what he does, following routine.

And all Hyungwon wants to do is shove Minhyuk out of the way and take his place and fight to death to get Hoseok’s love, affection and kisses (and much more) _ all _ for himself!

But.. he doesn’t, he never will.

Because Minhyuk is his best friend since kindergarten and he _ cannot _betray him and his trust like that.

It would not only breach the brocode but also god knows how many unwritten but well-implied friendship rules..

And Hyungwon loves Minhyuk, his energetic ball of sunshine, to galaxy Triangulum and back. He’d never hurt him like that.

But it is sad to say the least.. Ever since that day at the park, Hyungwon just couldn’t shake away his thoughts about Hoseok from his head! 

And it is sadder that Hyungwon is an idiot, who is in love with a taken guy.. taken by the guy he loves so much, his best friend since diaperhood.. and he is obviously the tag-along, the third wheel of this relationship-

“Wonnie, your gay is showing. Wipe your drool.”

He hears a snicker behind him followed by a kick to his shin.

That stupid nickname irks Hyungwon. He hates it, so the hazel-eyed guy behind him _ loves _using it.

Being third wheel would be the saddest thing ever, but it isn’t.. 

It _ is _a very sad and idiotic thing, don’t get him wrong! 

But the guy behind him, Son Hyunwoo, makes it better, slightly bearable.

Hyunwoo is the tag-along and third wheel that came with Hoseok. 

He is _ Hoseok’s _ best friend since elementary and Hyungwon has known him since before Hoseok joined their school. 

He is hopelessly in love with Minhyuk, just like Hyungwon is with Hoseok, so now here they are! The third and fourth wheel to this.. love triangle.. square.. quadrilateral.. whatever-it-is thing! 

Hyungwon quickly dabs at his lips and chin and yes, he was drooling, just a little.

But he still kicks Hyunwoo back in his shin just because he can, a little harder than he means to.

“Ow! I was just trying to push down your inner gay! And making sure you don’t look like the college water fountain!” He hears another snicker and rolls his eyes as he turns behind to face the guy.

“Like you’re _ any _better..” He rolls his eyes once again.

He doesn’t deny it but says, “Keep doing that and your eyeballs are gonna pop out like they have springs attached to them!”

Hyungwon huffs as he sees his hazel-eyed blond classmate smirk.

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to point it out so loudly!”

Hyunwoo just chuckles as he shakes his head at himself and Hyungwon turns ahead again.

Only for Hoseok to flash him his stunning smile for the second time this day.

Smile which turns a little sheepish as he asks, “Hyungwon, did you finish your assignment? The one we got yesterday? I have the last question left..”

Hyungwon nods, fighting his heart eyes from appearing, as he bends down to fetch the file from his sling bag, hanging from the back of his seat.

He places it on his desk and eyes Minhyuk rolling a wet ball of obviously-chewed gum in between his fingers as he listens to music with just one airpod on.

Ew.

Minhyuk is his best friend and platonic soulmate and all, yeah, but Hyungwon has no idea _ why _the two other guys in their group are head over heels in love with him… He is so gross.. Hyungwon isn’t all that better than him but he is the reason their dorm room is clean and has a semblance of a living place.

He turns back to Hoseok, “Weren’t you and Min completing _ exactly _this assignment yesterday in your room?” He cocks an eyebrow up and as he regards his best friend again who looks up from his phone screen.

“We.. uh.. got _ distracted… _” Hoseok admits sheepishly, smile still intact as a light blush dusts his cute cheeks.

_ Right… _ Hyungwon _ definitely _ did _ not _ want to picture anything about what that _ distracted _ was.

And he ignores the playful mock-offended slap Minhyuk lands on his huge muscular biceps (biceps that Hyungwon wishes would choke him..).

But his mind races and the images of them making out flashes before his eyes anyway.

He feels his own cheeks turning red as he stutters out, “F-Fine. Here.” And pretty much shoves the file into Hoseok’s waiting hand.

Hyungwon is _ never _going to verify another story about their study nights, or literally anything else related to them, ever again.

Hyunwoo starts hacking on something seriously nasty and he is _ extremely obviously _faking it big time. Hyungwon turns back partially and shoots him an equally nasty death glare, but it only makes Hyunwoo laugh now, his fake coughing abandoned.

But he chokes on something, probably his saliva, and starts to actually cough a little. Minhyuk reaches over at that exact same time and gently squeezes his left shoulder.

“Hey, Nu. You okay there?” He frowns a little and the concern is adorable but it just has Hyunwoo choking more, leading to him coughing more.

Minhyuk pats his back and hands him his bottle of water.

Hyungwon watches the whole scene amusedly, as does Hoseok who has apparently finished copying his last answer as the file is lying shut on his desk.

Hyunwoo gulps down the water, his cheeks turning a nice shade of red, and then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he murmurs a grateful thank you and he hands the bottle back to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk grins widely and Hyungwon definitely hears a sigh escape Hyunwoo’s mouth.

As soon as Hoseok returns his file, and the lovebirds turn away from them, their note passing for the day starts.

_ Told you you weren’t any better, “Mr.Oh-So-Smooth”. _

Hyungwon scribbles down and passes Hyunwoo the bit of paper behind his back after lightly nudging his knee with the same hand. 

Hyunwoo snatches the paper from his hand and Hyungwon takes his hand back.

A sigh leaves Hyunwoo’s mouth, followed by a snort. He feels a nudge to his shin and reaches his hand behind again.

He pulls it forward again once Hyunwoo places the note in his palm.

_ At least I don’t let Minhyuk copy from my assignments, _it reads and Hyungwon snorts as he writes back.

_ You say so only because he never asks! _

He urgently taps Hyunwoo’s knee with his hand as he sees the professor enter the classroom.

_ And he never will. He is too smart for that! _

Hyungwon sighs. Hyunwoo is right. Minhyuk almost never asks for help. He always finishes his work somehow and he is smarter than Hyungwon as well. 

He quickly turns around and hisses “You ass!” because he doesn’t have a come back to Hyunwoo’s last note and Hyunwoo only smirks and winks at him.

Ugh.. if it isn’t for this whole love triangle-quadrilateral-thing they have, Hyungwon wouldn’t be putting up with his frustrating guy called Son Hyunwoo.

*

“Hyungwon, you have the height! You’re taller than me! You can do it! You’re so close!”

Hoseok tries to encourage him as Hyungwon takes position to try launch the basketball _ into _the basket for once.

He throws, trying his best to keep his posture correct, trying his best to impress Hoseok with his non-existing basketball skills.

And he shoots!

And.. the damn ball bounces off the hoop _ yet again _ and Hyungwon groans as the ball goes flying above his head, narrowly missing his face.

“It’s okay! Your posture was better this time around!” Hoseok yells back to him as he chases the ball, being his ever optimistic self.

Yet another thing Hyungwon _ loves _about him. It doesn’t make his crush better though, only worse.

And Hoseok _ definitely _ isn’t getting impressed.

Surprise, surprise.

Hyungwon hears a peel of laughter coming from the bleachers and he is about to yell at whoever it is that he is just a newbie, let him live!

But he sees that it’s just Hyunwoo and Minhyuk sitting there, other people sitting quite scattered and far away from them.

And they aren’t even laughing at him.

Minhyuk is fully focused on Hyunwoo who is playing his acoustic guitar, headbanging like he is in a rock band, spouting out random shitty lyrics that make Hyungwon’s skin crawl a little.

Hyunwoo was.. _ headbanging _ with his _ short _ dark blond dyed hair.. _ trying to _ sing like a rockstar.. while playing an _ acoustic _guitar. The whole thing was all sorts of wrong. 

But Minhyuk is laughing his head off.. so he _ must be _ doing _ something right, _right?

It is better than Hyungwon trying to impress Hoseok when he is obviously too newbie to sports in general.

And to be honest, it was impressive, what Hyunwoo is doing. It _ is _kinda funny.

But sad that it won’t work on Minhyuk, Minhyuk who liked super buff, super sporty guys. And _ no, _swimming didn’t count as a sport for him. So Hyunwoo being a swimmer makes an impact on Minhyuk, but not the I-want-to-be-your-boyfriend kind of impact.

And despite being as tall as Hyungwon, Hyunwoo isn’t great at basketball either.

They have terrible focus or terrible aim or just both together, probably with a slight lack of will.

Hyungwon wonders very often just _how _the two lovebirds never notice the flirtation fest going on between their best friend and their significant other. But then it always hits Hyungwon that it’s because they never imagine their own best friend would be behind their boyfriend... which just makes Hyungwon feel like the shittiest friend on the planet.. He is a big black blob of muck in the name of best friends worldwide..

Just then Minhyuk turns away to look at his phone. 

“Seokie! Curfew is close! Gotta head back!” He calls out and Hoseok is by Hyungwon’s side, ball tucked to his side.

Translation: “Curfew is soon so let’s go back to my room and makeout before we’re caught!”

Minhyuk comes bounding down the bleachers and plows into Hoseok’s arms, who shoves the ball to Hyungwon just in time to catch his boyfriend.

Hyungwon’s expression sours at the scene and he looks at Hyunwoo to if he is faring better. Hyunwoo is frowning as he slings his guitar by its strap over his shoulder diagonally before making his way down the bleachers as well, his expression schooling to neutral and unaffected.

He comes to stand by Hyungwon and they shoot each other small smiles, resigned smiles, smiles that say “You and me both, buddy. This really sucks huh..”

Minhyuk pecks Hoseok’s lips and Hyungwon feels jealousy beginning to bubble within him. He almost averts his eyes but Minhyuk is already facing him.

He leaves Hoseok’s arms to wrap Hyungwon in a warm hug.

It just makes Hyungwon feel that much worse as Minhyuk is his loving best friend and he is legit drooling over said best friend’s _ boyfriend. _He is a terrible friend.

Minhyuk pulls back and pecks him on the cheek. “See you later, sweetheart.” He smiles widely and Hyungwon forces himself to return it. His best friend squeezes his hand and goes back to Hoseok’s side, who immediately wraps his arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

The ever-present knife twists a little in Hyungwon’s chest but he fights to keep his face normal.

They both wave and Minhyuk starts pulling Hoseok along as they head to the ground’s exit.

“Hyungwon, remember to keep practising! You’ll get it soon!” Hoseok yells to him cheerfully and Hyungwon holds up a thumbs-up and they both disappear from the ground.

Hyunwoo is back at his side as Hyungwon heaves out a heavy sigh.

“So,” he begins and Hyungwon looks over to the blond, “What do you want to do? I don’t want to go back to the room…” He sighs as well and murmurs barely audibly but Hyungwon hears him anyway. “Don’t want to be alone right now…”

Hyungwon shoots him a sad smile as he gently curls his arm around Hyunwoo’s broad shoulders. “Yeah, me neither. Where do you want to go?”

“Wherever my car leads us?” He asks with hope in his eyes and Hyungwon chuckles as he nods.

“Sure, lead the way.”

**

Hyunwoo drove them to the ice-cream parlour he works at, Dairy World, and they got themselves the flavours they want. They bought cup and cone ice-creams of different flavours that made Hyungwon _ glad _that Hyunwoo was there with him, using his employee’s discount and paying the standard two bucks each instead of how much they actually cost.

Currently they are sitting in Hyunwoo’s car at the beach, licking up their ice-creams. They are at that part of the beach that everybody calls the Stoner’s Zone because only people who are nobodys, people kicked out of their homes or dorms or dumped by their significant others or homeless people or druggies come here, or people who just wanted to fuck or makeout or whatever, come here.

Well, it is mostly secluded and hidden away but sometimes the police come checking and yeah, people scram then.

They are here because no one would suspect them ever coming here. Hyungwon doesn’t know why that matters. Maybe because he doesn’t want people thinking Hyunwoo and him are a _ thing _when they definitely aren’t.

“I don’t know how much longer I can stand this… them being all lovey-dovey and making out in front us quite often… ugh.. I’m gonna die alone, I guess..” Hyunwoo groans as he removes the paper lid of a cup of ice-cream, mint flavoured, his usual.

“You won’t die alone. You’ll find someone! And anyway, we are here to forget that! Not wallow in self-pity!” Hyungwon bumps their shoulders together and Hyunwoo gives him a half smile, not his usual smile that make his eyes crinkle. 

“True.” Hyunwoo digs his plastic spoon into the ice-cream and then plops it into his mouth.

Hyungwon licks his chocolate cone ice-cream and glances over. “Why do you always get mint?”

Hyunwoo swallows another spoonful and replies, “You know,” he playfully wiggles his eyebrows at Hyungwon and he groans, knowing where this is going. “I always want to be prepared!” He smacks his lips then and Hyungwon shoves him away by his shoulder. 

“Gross! I don’t want visuals!” He crinkles his nose and Hyunwoo laughs in his deep voice. And Hyungwon only rolls his eyes as he licks his ice-cream again.

He is almost nearing the wafer part.

“Oh, come on, Wonnie!” Ugh, that damn nickname again. Hyungwon regrets telling his parents the nickname he gave himself in kindergarten that followed him into elementary school where Hyunwoo heard it. Minhyuk and Hoseok almost never call him that but Hyunwoo does so, at every chance he gets.

“I have amazing, perfectly kissable lips! And we’re at the Stoner’s Zone! Making out will _ definitely _distract us.” He purrs and winks at Hyungwon who just shoves him away some more, pressing him against the car’s door.

“Ew! No way. No, thanks. I’m fine as is… ew, Hyunwoo. Now I can’t get rid of the visuals.” Hyungwon whines as he looks the other way, outside the passenger side window.

“See! It’s already distracting you! Imagine if we actually makeout!” Hyunwoo chuckles and Hyungwon shoots him one of his deadliest death glares but that just makes Hyunwoo laugh even more.

“Keep laughing and you’ll choke on your damn ice-cream… and you’re supposed to be in love with Minhyuk, remember?” Hyungwon grits out and then immediately closes his eyes at his words.

_ Shit. _

“And we’re supposed to be forgetting all that, remember…?” Hyunwoo asks, all the laughter in his voice dying down. Hyungwon feels bad and turns around.

“Right. I’m sorry.”

“Forgetting is best because you aren’t impressing Hoseok with your non-existent basketball skills.” Hyunwoo cocks his eyebrow up at Hyungwon, who is quick to reply. “And your guitar skills aren’t going to win Minhyuk over either!”

Hyunwoo freezes, spoon stopping mid-air. “Wait. Playing guitar is _ cool _.”

“It _ is.. _ but haven’t you noticed, sweet Hyunwoo, that Minhyuk is interested in guys who can play _ ball _! Not musicians and somehow not even swimmers!”

“And we know I’m terrible at every sport but swimming.”

“Yup.”

“And you should know Hoseok goes for the confident type. Like Minhyuk. Before him, he dated Kihyun, another confident guy.” Hyunwoo shrugged, plopping the spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth. 

“And I’m not like that…?” Hyungwon asks in a low voice.

“Not really, no.” Hyunwoo shrugs again and then continues to finish the last of his ice-cream.

That _ stings. _But Hyungwon wasn’t nice either.

“I don’t know what to do anymore, Hyunwoo. Don’t know how long I can go like this…” He says in a low voice, looking down at the dark floor of the car.

“Wonnie, you’re supposed to forget all this right now..” Hyunwoo speaks softly as he moves in closer, slinging his arm around Hyungwon’s shoulders, caressing his black hair.

It’s comforting but not completely. 

“Hyunwoo.. but we’ll keep seeing them all wrapped up in each other every day.. what with all the PDA. At this rate, they’ll get married and adopt kids of their own or something…” Hyungwon groans in frustration and bites down the last of his chocolate ice-cream. He frowns as he crunches on the last bit of wafer and chocolate and swallows.

Hyunwoo sighs and pulls away and leans back on his seat, pulling the lever at the side to slightly incline it backwards.

“I know.. I wish we could nudge them in the right direction… that would be nice, huh?” He chuckles humourlessly.

But Hyungwon’s eyes lights up and he hears an audible bell ring in his head.

“Hyunwoo! What did you say?! You’re onto something!” Hyungwon grabs the older’s hands in excitement but Hyunwoo just sighs.

“I was just thinking aloud, Wonnie.” 

Hyungwon prays for patience at that damn nickname but he doesn’t want to fight Hyunwoo right now. Not when they are _ finally getting somewhere! _

“No! We can work on this! This could be our solution, Nu!” Hyungwon squeezes Hyunwoo’s hands but he looks over without any enthusiasm in his eyes.

“Hyunwoo, work with me, please!” 

“Fine.” Hyunwoo sighs and turns towards Hyungwon. “I was saying that we just need them to be nudged in the right direction.. to be with the right people..”

“Well, that is us! We just need them to see us and how _ right _we are for them!” Hyungwon drops their hands and squeezes Hyunwoo’s shoulder to get him to understand as he locks eyes with him.

“Uh.. Hyungwon.. they’re never going to go for it.. They. Are. In. _ Love _ . With. _ Each. Other! _” Hyunwoo enunciates each word with emphasis but Hyungwon ignores the way his heart breaks at his words.

“Hyunwoo, we’re not gonna confess to them!”

“Yeah? Then how?”

“You said it! We’re gonna nudge them in the right direction! We’re gonna work as a team and you know,” Hyungwon shrugs and Hyunwoo just cocks his eyebrows up for him to go on, “break them up so that they can be with us!” Hyungwon finishes in a rush and Hyunwoo shakes his head and looks away, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“No. That’s wrong. They’re our _ best friends _, Hyungwon. There is literally this thing called The BroCode.”

_ True but.. _ “It won’t hurt anyone, Hyunwoo! Minhyuk will find out Hoseok is all wrong for him! And he’ll see how _ right you are _ for him!” Hyungwon forces out the words, because he knows they’ll work in his favour. “He’ll be _ so _ happy with you that he’ll forget all about Hoseok and won’t mind Hoseok being with _ me _ instead! We’ll _ all be happy! See!” _

He sees Hyunwoo hesitate a little but it is getting harder to judge his expression because he can’t see much in the now looming dark. 

Hyungwon hits replay in his head and thinks ‘Hoseok and I, we’re literally made for each other. He just has to notice me that way and we’ll be so happy together that he won’t mind Minhyuk dating Hyunwoo and will forget about him altogether! And _ I _can help Hyunwoo impress Minhyuk.’

“Hyungwon… this is wrong…” Hyunwoo sighs but Hyungwon knows he is almost close to convincing Hyunwoo to team up with him.

“See, does _ anyone _know Hoseok as well as you do?” He asks, already knowing the answer.

“No…” Hyunwoo looks at him warily and Hyungwon grins back, “And I guarantee _ nobody _ knows Min as well as I do. I promise you that! I can give you tips on how to impress him, how to catch his attention, how to _ win him over _!”

Hyunwoo inhales deeply and exhales loudly and Hyungwon is getting impatient. He is so close to shaking Hyunwoo wildly if that’s what it takes to make him see the sheer brilliance of his slowly-coming-together-plan! They are almost there, if only this hesitant nimrod would cooperate with him!

But Hyunwoo simply replies, “I can’t steal his guy, Hyungwon. It’s wrong.”

And that does it. Hyungwon throws his hands up and turns away. “Fine! We’ll keep coming here and eating junk food and get so lonely and sick of them being together that we lose all will to live, okay? We’ll die alone! That’s if you keep hesitating, _ that _is what is going to happen!”

Hyunwoo does that stupid inhale-exhale thing again and Hyungwon _ almost _opens the car door to walk out and get some fresh air to calm down.

“I just don’t want to mess things up with them. I don’t want our relationships ruined. I just want us all happy but I don't want to mess things up because of what I want…”

Hyungwon sighs as he tries to think of the right words to convince Hyunwoo, without sounding like the shittier best friend here. 

“Maybe.. we’re doing them a favour.” It is a pathetic excuse but Hyungwon is out of ideas to make a convincing argument. “These days, Min only talks to me about Hoseok when they fight, so that he can crib and complain about him. Has Hoseok ever professed his love for Minhyuk to you, when they aren’t near each other?”

The car fills with silence and Hyungwon crosses the fingers of both hands by his thighs as he waits, waits for Hyunwoo to say the final no, that no, they can’t do this.

Hyungwon _ knows _ this is hard, knows it could go wrong if they don’t act cautiously, if they don’t act smartly. _ But _with Hyunwoo with him, he feels they can pull this off!

After what feels like an hour but is actually just some seconds, Hyunwoo’s voice cuts through the silence. 

“Promise me that we won’t mess this up. Promise me that we _ will not _move in on them unless they’re 100% broken up and completely over each other.” His voice has an edge but Hyungwon turns around and grabs his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. “I promise.”

Hyunwoo intertwines their fingers and they stare at each other in the dark and Hyungwon whispers, “You in?”

Hyunwoo breathes out and Hyungwon can see him nod solemnly, “I’m in.”

*

_ Dear diary, _

_ Ugh, can’t believe I’m writing a diary now. What the fuck, Chae Hyungwon… _

_ (Anyway, Lee Minhyuk if you’re reading this, stop it right now or you’ll prove to me that you’re the nosiest roommate ever.) _

_ Hyunwoo texted saying he has a plan for getting them to notice us. _

_ I _ really _ hope it’s not him trying to serenade Minhyuk at open mic night at our usual café/club… if it is then it won’t lead anywhere, _obviously.. 

_ As usual, _ I’ll _ have to think of something.. _

_ But the only plan I have right now is kidnapping them, making fake IDs and running off to Paris, the romance capital but neither of us have the money so nevermind. This can be plan D or something ‘cause I’m gonna have to beg my parents for a big fat loan.. NOT happening anytime soon. _

_ Ciao. _

_ Wonnie, signing out. _


	2. Dig Up Some Dirt & Share Valuable Info With Your Accomplice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read n reread this a lot n edited n corrected a lot of things.. if there are still inconsistencies or typos or missing words, please ignore them, thank you

Minhyuk is singing along to some girl group’s song that he is blasting through their loud speakers and Hyungwon groans as he tosses in his bed, covering his ear with the end of the pillow, where his head isn’t resting on, by yanking it towards him.

But it isn’t of any use as Minhyuk comes over and yanks it right back and belts out the sappy lyrics right into his ear. 

He groans loudly, still refusing to open his eyes as he blindly shoves at Minhyuk’s body. He slings an arm over his eyes but Minhyuk pulls his arm away as well as he climbs onto the bed, straddling him.

He wants to shove Minhyuk off the bed and curl back to his side and sleep.

Hyungwon came back really late yesterday, around two am, after scheming and plotting (_ and _hanging out) with Hyunwoo. Their bitchy RA was fast asleep so Hyungwon managed to sneak back into his room. 

Minhyuk was passed out cold when he entered so he crashed on his bed without removing anything but his black sneakers. 

“Wonwon, wake up!” Minhyuk shakes him rhythmically to BlackPink’s Boombayah and Hyungwon removes his arm from his eyes to give Minhyuk his best stink eye in his just-woke-up state.

“Come on, Hyungwon! I have the whole day planned out for us today! It’s gonna be you, me and our three guys _ only! _No Hoseok, No Hyunwoo! Like it was back in elementary school!” Minhyuk squeals and Hyungwon groans as he shoves his best friend off him and sits up groggily.

“Don’t you have assignments to complete? I was planning on sleeping in today..” Hyungwon murmurs drowsily as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. 

“No! Finished it yesterday night at Hoseok’s! _ And _ we didn’t even get _ distracted! _” Minhyuk squeals and then shrugs as he adds, “much..” and immediately Hyungwon is awake as he feels his usual painful pang in his chest. 

How he wishes Minhyuk would stop talking about his time spent with Hoseok. But it is impossible because the two are literally boyfriends. Hyungwon is just _ really _glad at this point that Minhyuk has reduced telling him the details of their time together. Earlier he had to listen to what kind of a kisser Hoseok is and how his lips feel against Minhyuk’s jaw and neck and what not, and at those times Hyungwon wanted to choke Minhyuk, because it felt like he was doing it on purpose to increase Hyungwon’s pain, to wave a red flag at this face that said Hoseok is Minhyuk’s and will probably never be Hyungwon’s.

Hyungwon mentally shakes himself and asks, “Why the sudden plan though? Don’t you want to spend today with Hoseok?” He hates asking this but he does it anyway because lately Minhyuk is too attached to Hoseok to give Hyungwon, his best friend (albeit a shitty one), any time and that makes him curious as to why Minhyuk wants to spend their free day with _ him_!

“Well,” Minhyuk chews on his lips before continuing, “Hyunwoo dragged Hoseok off to some one day trip with Jaebeom, Mark, Jackson and Jinyoung and then they’re gonna crash at Youngjae’s frat for the night.” 

“Wow, that was fast,” slips out of Hyungwon before he can stop himself. But thankfully it is in a low voice.

“Huh? Fast?” Minhyuk furrows his eyebrows in confusion. And Hyungwon gulps unnoticeably, “Yeah, because Hyunwoo said he missed Jaebeom and the guys and wanted to hang with them. So he took Hoseok too huh..”

_ It is the truth _, Hyungwon thinks.

“Aww! Hyunwoo missed Markie and the babies!” They are their juniors, still in their old high school, apart from Mark Tuan who is also in their college, close friends with Hoseok as well as Hyunwoo. He is also sporty, part of the football team.

_ Hmm, Hyunwoo could try football. He looks like he’d be good at it.. _

“Hyungwon!” Hyungwon snaps out of his thoughts as Minhyuk lightly shakes him.

“Anyway, I missed my best friend too! We barely hang out, you know!” _ Whose fault is that? _

“You’re always hanging out with Hyunwoo.” _ Yes, ‘cause you’re always with Hoseok and I can’t go crib and whine to Kihyun, Jooheon or Changkyun about my unrequited love. They’ll only call me an asshole for trying to steal _ your _ boyfriend, which I guess I am. _ And _ Kihyun especially would come directly to you and leak it out.. _

But Hyungwon just shoots a tight-lipped smile at Minhyuk and pulls him in for a hug.

“So what plans do we have today?” He had to dig up valuable information Hyunwoo could use after all, that’s what they promised each other yesterday and today is the start of their plan.

“Well,” Minhyuk snuggles closer and Hyungwon wraps his arms around him tighter, still feeling like the total asshole Jooheon and the guys would definitely call him. Only Hyunwoo doesn’t judge him because they’re in the same boat.. and Hyungwon doesn’t judge him either after all.

“First, we’re getting our hair dyed,” Hyungwon groans. No, not anytime soon. He _ just _got his black hair back! 

“Fine,” Minhyuk huffs, “we’ll get highlights though!” Hyungwon hums and his best friend looks up to flash him a grin before snuggling into Hyungwon’s chest again. “Then we’re going shopping ‘cause I need new clothes.. and then we’re going to our club for open mic night!”

Hyungwon pushes back, “No. My throat feels like it’s dying ‘cause of the ice-creams Hyunwoo and I had yesterday.. No way..”

“Come on, Wonwon! Your voice sounds normal! Just slightly sleepy but that’s ‘cause you _ just _woke up! It’s either open mic or karaoke. But open mic is what the guys want. Don’t be a spoilsport!” Minhyuk pouts as he punches his arm before turning his puppy-eyes big time on Hyungwon and he realizes it’s useless to fight his friend off because he’s already won.

“Fine…I’m not singing though..”

“Yeah, yeah.” Minhyuk rolls his eyes before squealing loudly, “Eeep!” He pushes down Hyungwon on the bed to hug and squish while Hyungwon squirms underneath him.

*

“Which one do you want? Purple or blue? I’m taking blue.” 

Hyungwon checks out the sample highlights lying on the table and holds both against his jet black hair. He turns towards a far off mirror to check his reflection by leaning over the arm of the sofa they’re sitting on. “Purple.”

“Yeah, I think it’d look good on you.” They grin at each other as they wait in the reception of the beauty parlour for their appointments. 

Minhyuk holds the blue highlight sample against his blond hair and sighs as he leans back into the sofa. “Hoseok would be happy, right? Our anniversary is coming soon. This will be nice pre-gift, right?” He holds up the blue sample up by his face and Hyungwon’s heart clenches.

“Yeah,” he forces out, smiling as convincingly as possible at Minhyuk.

“Wait. Pre-gift? What’s the real gift then?” He asks as casually as possible, his fingers crossed mentally. _ Please be something materialistic.. _ anything _ but _that..

“Me, of course!” Minhyuk lightly slaps Hyungwon’s upper arm and Hyungwon has to fight to keep his face neutral.

_ Oh.. the goddess of luck really hates him huh.. _

“Can we hit that store next to Victoria’s Secret? I saw the coolest, most sexiest boxer briefs ever! And then the pharmaceuticals too. I really need all the _ necessities! _I don’t know his size and what flavour-“

Hyungwon tunes out the rest, as he stares at the magazine lying on the center table, not really seeing it, his vision turning hazy.

He is trying to stay calm and not just walk out of this damn parlour and go to some dark alley and cry in peace. Or ask Hyunwoo to come pick him up so that he could cry in his arms.. or something.. He momentarily furrows his eyebrows at the last thought before shrugging it off. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

He wants to desperately escape but he just looks up at Minhyuk when he stops talking and gives him a half-smile, lips just curling up on one side as he ruffles his best friend’s hair.

He picks up the magazine and absentmindedly flips through the pages, his heart crying because he has always known Hoseok and Minhyuk are doing it, have been for a while.. but now there Minhyuk is, confirming his suspicions and all the mental images of Hoseok’s lips kissing every inch of his best friend’s skin has him burning internally in rage. He unconsciously grips the magazine tighter.

“Excuse me?! That’s all I’m going to get?!” Hyungwon looks up and cocks up an eyebrow as he shrugs. He currently wants to strangle someone. He is acting quite maturely if he says so himself. He isn’t lashing out like he wants to and in his opinion, that’s a _ great _reaction!

“Seriously?! I expected way more, when,” Minhyuk looks around to see if anyone is paying attention. But the whole reception is empty except for the security guard near the swinging glass doors. Even the receptionist is out somewhere, not here definitely.

“When I literally told you I’m going to have sex for the first time in my life?!” Hyungwon’s eyes go wide and he is sure his jaw is lying somewhere on the floor. Minhyuk giggles cutely and pats his shoulder, “That’s more like it.”

_ Wait, they haven’t done it yet?! But I was so sure?! Oh my God… I still have time?! _

“W-When is your anniversary?”

“In fifteen days to be exact!” Minhyuk replies giddily and then adds, “Because today will get over by the time we finish our day together.. so yeah!”

_ Fifteen days.. we have fifteen days.. _ Just _ fifteen days?! _

“Wait!” Minhyuk slaps his arm, “You thought I’d already done it, lost my damn _ virginity,” _ he hissed, lowering his voice again, ”without even telling you, my _ best friend?! No way! _I’m gonna tell you all the juicy details!” Minhyuk winks and squeezes his thigh and honestly, he could be squeezing Hyungwon’s throat right now.

Hyungwon feels sick but relieved at the same time. They haven’t done it yet but will do it in fifteen days and Hyungwon was going to help Minhyuk shop for ‘necessities’.. 

He is feeling nauseous and his heart is confused as to what to feel.. 

Him just assuming them doing it was different. Now he’d get a detailed description of Hoseok’s soft lips kissing his best friend’s skin like he is the most precious person in the world… how good he is.. what position worked.. 

Ugh! He won’t be able to handle it! Where is Hyunwoo when he needs him dammit?!

Hyungwon _ has to _ act before that! He has to make a plan that’d work in fifteen damn days! They’d need to speed up their plan but he is sure Hyunwoo is _ not _going to be pleased hearing this… ugh.. why does Hyungwon need to be the one talking to him about their best friends doing it! Can the ground swallow him up please? 

_ Okay, Chae. Breathe. _

He turns towards Minhyuk. “Do you love him? Are you _ in love _with him?”

He desperately wants to fidget as he waits for Minhyuk to answer. If his best friend says he _ loves _ Hoseok, Hyungwon would back off. He won’t come between two lovers. Hyunwoo seems convinced that they’re in love but Hyungwon doesn’t see it as anything beyond physical attraction, _ especially _ on Minhyuk’s part because come on, Hoseok is _ the sexiest guy alive. _It’s a fact.

But if it _ is _ something beyond the physical aspect, if Minhyuk’s heart and his feelings are involved, Hyungwon would call it all off and have Hyunwoo back off as well. He will not, _ cannot _, hurt his best friend like that, can’t betray him even after knowing he loves Hoseok.. it doesn’t matter if Hyungwon hurts. It won’t be anything new anyway.

But just as Minhyuk opens his mouth to answer him, the receptionist comes to them and informs them that their appointments are up.

And the conversation drops, like it never happened.

  
  
  
  


Hyungwon is leaning against their favourite gay club’s bar’s counter, watching Kihyun, Jooheon and Changkyun belting out the chorus to the latest k-pop title track by this boy group called Monsta X. 

He’s heard all of their songs and seen the guys in pictures and videos. They’re pretty awesome and their content and their looks help him take his mind off things when it gets too much.

The leader is especially cute, the guy called Shownu. And there is this guy who reminds him _ so much _of Hoseok. But Hyungwon is biased towards the leader and his quiet charm inspite of Hoseok and Shownu’s teammate’s resemblance with each other.

The leader kind of reminds of Hyunwoo though, now that he thinks about it.

He’s been thinking about getting something or the other for Hyunwoo to work on, but all night he hasn't been able to get much out of Minhyuk, apart from the fact that he’s still a virgin and likes guys with cute butts.

Hyungwon supposes Hyunwoo has a cute butt. The Lord knew he works out and Hyungwon isn’t blind. But he has to check it out without being a creep, just to make sure that Hyunwoo has _ at least that _ going on for him.

Now he needs _ more _ but Minhyuk left his side a few minutes ago as Hyungwon rejected the advances of _ yet another guy _ and his best friend couldn’t take it anymore. 

Hey, Hyungwon didn’t ask him to be his wingman. He is in love with Hoseok but he can’t tell Minhyuk that, so nevermind. 

Now the blond with freshly blue highlighted hair is standing in the crowd, cheering loudly for their friends. 

Kihyun, Jooheon and Changkyun wrap up with the Monsta X song and the crowd roars and thunders with applause and hoots.

Changkyun and Jooheon fall onto the crowd backwards and fall into some guys’ arms. Hyungwon sees Kihyun sigh as he goes behind them to make sure their group’s babies (yes, since Changkyun is the youngest and Jooheon is literally just a baby) stay safe.

He watches Minhyuk push through the crowd to come back to his side.

“Restroom break?” Hyungwon shouts over the again-pouding-music, hoping Minhyuk would say yes and thankfully the blond nods and pulls Hyungwon to the nearest restroom.

As Minhyuk reapplies his mascara, Hyungwon is washing the alcohol someone spilled on his black skinny jeans. Some tipsy dude he wants to whack because these are new! And now they’re probably ruined but whatever. There’s a reason he buys black all the time anyway.

“So, apart from cute butts what do you like in a guy?”

“Why does it matter?” Minhyuk snorts and then smirks at him. “I have Hoseok, remember.”

_ Oh, how can I forget… _ Hyungwon tries not to roll his eyes. “ _ If _ you’d never _ met _Hoseok,” how he wishes this were true, “then what would be your type?”

“Let’s see,” Minhyuk hums as he finishes touching up his makeup and drops the makeup kit into the man satchel that he hands back to Hyungwon, since Hyungwon doesn’t seem to want to dance or even sing tonight.

“Cute butt is very important because I need the view when he walks away from me, when his back is turned towards me. Guys with cute butts provide the best view, when they’re jogging or when they’re bending down to do something.”

Minhyuk looks dreamy eyed but Hyungwon gets it because he goes with Minhyuk to that amazingly hot butt of Hoseok when he jogs around the basketball court as warm up. 

Then he shrugs off his daydreaming. “Then?”

“Someone.. _ tall,” _ Minhyuk snaps out of it as well and looks at Hyungwon through the mirror as he washes his hands. “Your height would be perfect. Not too tall, definitely not short. Your build is great too, though I want some muscles bulging here and there, abs, wide shoulders, things that you have but a bit more!”

_ Check, check and check. _Hyunwoo has all that from what he has seen, confirmed by the one time he crashed at his place and his sleeveless undershirt revealed as much.

Now that Hyungwon thinks about it, him and Hyunwoo are pretty similar.. in height, build… the heck..

Hyungwon’s eyebrows furrow at this realization. _ Huh, _he doesn’t know how that makes him feel but he feels something shift in his stomach, but he passes it off as gas or hunger or something. Or maybe excitement because Hyunwoo has all those qualities that Minhyuk just stated! Definitely that!

“And I like someone a little introverted, who’d listen to me yap, yap, yap. Like Hoseok is a good listener, but I want someone like you, you know..”

_ Huh.. Hyunwoo is introverted… he is a good listener as well _. Hyungwon checks the box in his mental checklist, ignoring the fact that they have yet another similarity.

“And you know, I like blond hair.. like dyed with the roots showing. Like that one time you did it ages ago and damn, my gaydar sparked up.” Minhyuk bumps their shoulders and Hyungwon rolls his eyes, but checks another box.

_ Hyunwoo is blond right now, his roots are definitely showing… but- _

His eyes widen and he slaps Minhyuk on the arm.

“What?! Ouch!” His best friend rubs at the spot and then shoves Hyungwon a little with an adorable pout on.

“You’re not being serious, Minhyuk. You’re flirting with me or something? It’s not gonna work, you know..” He gives him his most unimpressed look and Minhyuk laughs before saying, “Boy, I’m being serious! I’m not flirting with you. You’re my type yes, but I’m _ not _ into you. Someone _ like _ you _ would _be nice but not you, you’re too annoying, I swear to God. Anyway, I’m taken! So it doesn’t matter.”

“Fine, fine.” Hyungwon huffs but internally cheers because Minhyuk was being serious! He can tell as much over the years when his best friend is joking and when he isn’t. Hyunwoo has it going _ great _so far!

“And like, one more thing.. I know Hoseok is pale, really fair and pale. More than you! But I actually like someone with.. tanned skin, you know! Golden skin is seriously so delicious...”

_ Yes!! Hyunwoo is definitely tanned! _Now he just needs to check if Hyunwoo has a cute butt or not…

“So, Hyunwoo?” Hyungwon asks slowly, fingers crossed mentally.

Minhyuk smirks and winks. “You thought of him pretty quickly, do you like him or something?” 

_ What?! No! _

“No! What the hell, Minie…” Hyungwon rolls his eyes but for some reason his heart beats faster.

_ Hyunwoo and him.. ugh.. no way… come on.. _

“You’re quick to deny it as well. Like, you’re hanging out all the time, so...” Hyungwon rolls his eyes, again, at that. If only Minhyuk knows what they do when they hang out.

“It’s okay. I won’t tell him you like him.” Minhyuk winks and walks towards the restroom door.

_ This is not how the conversation is supposed to go! Where does this idiot get such ideas anyway? _

“I don’t like him, Lee Minhyuk. I’m serious.” Hyungwon flashes his best annoyed look and Minhyuk laughs. “Chillax, bruh! I’m just messing with you.” He lightly elbows Hyungwon’s side as they exit the restroom.

“But yeah,” Minhyuk adds as an afterthought, “maybe someone like Hyunwoo.” He looks thoughtful before grinning and winking at Hyungwon.

_ Hyunwoo’s got it going, alright! _

Something in Hyungwon’s stomach shifts again and he won’t call it a pleasant feeling. 

_ * _

“You’ve _ got _to be fucking kidding me!” Hyungwon hisses at the older, who just looks amused as he slurps on his milkshake. 

“_ I _ give you a _ gold mine _ . And you,” he points an accusatory finger at the smirking Hyunwoo, “give me _ peanuts!” _

Hyunwoo lifts up Hyungwon’s outstretched finger and brings it to his mouth, pretending to bite it. Hyungwon pulls his hand back, smacking Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Hyunwoo just winks at him, going back to his milkshake. Hyungwon’s heart races for a few seconds and he sighs in frustration.

“You aren’t taking this seriously, Nu!”

“I _ am _! These things take time, Wonnie.” Hyungwon rolls his eyes in exasperation. 

“And FYI, I gave you spicy food, not peanuts.” The blond chuckles. 

“Hahaha. You’re _ so _ funny, Son Hyunwoo. I’m legit doubling over in laughter.” The younger deadpans.

Hyunwoo’s “dug up dirt” from Hoseok is that he likes spicy food. Yeah, seriously...

Just _ what _is Hyungwon supposed to do with that information? Cook for him? 

Which is what he asked Hyunwoo, who _ so helpfully _ pointed out that Minhyuk is probably a better cook anyway, so why even try…? And Hyungwon hates to admit it, but it’s true. Kind of. Okay, not really. Hyungwon _can_ cook! And _well_! _Definitely_ better than Minhyuk can!

While Hyungwon gave him _ vital _information! Hyunwoo went redder and redder as Hyungwon spoke more and more. And when the “cute butt” part came, Hyunwoo squirmed on his seat like he wanted to stand up and turn his torso around to see his butt and judge it by himself.

Well, that’s something he’d have to go home and _ actually _do for himself, because Hyungwon isn’t telling him whether his butt is cute or not. 

(Hyunwoo has a _ very _cute butt, like it could compete with Hoseok’s butt and it might even win! Hyungwon noted that when Hyunwoo went to order for them. He checked him out as he slurped on his own milkshake, which he bought before Hyunwoo arrived because he got bored waiting for him. 

Hyunwoo has the whole ‘beautiful hands, long-and-thick-fingers, thick-luscious-hair, broad-shoulders-narrow-waist, cute-butt-long-legs-thick-thighs’ thing going on and Minhyuk sure is a lucky fellow. 

Not that Hyungwon would _ ever _tell Hyunwoo any of this. 

He’d rather choke on his own tongue and die or something than have Hyunwoo puff up his chest and act all high and mighty around him, along with incessantly teasing him because he cared enough to notice.)

Definitely _ not _after the “Hoseok likes spicy food” information, as if Hyungwon didn’t already know that beforehand. 

“You _ sure _ you have nothing else to say?” Hyunwoo shakes his head no, still regarding Hyungwon with his amused hazel eyes and Hyungwon frankly wants to punch that stupid face of his. If _ this _ is how it’s going to go, they’re going to make _ zero _progress! 

“Ooh!” Suddenly Hyunwoo’s eyes light up and Hyungwon’s heart races as hope surges in him. Maybe Hyunwoo _ did _get something!

“Yeah?” Hyungwon asks excitedly and Hyunwoo beckons him forward. Hyungwon leans in closer, the edge of the table digging into him, and so does Hyunwoo.

He smirks at Hyungwon before saying, “Your hair looks really cool. I love it!” 

He then reaches over and slowly runs his fingers through his black hair with purple highlights, and Hyungwon’s cheeks redden as his scalp tingles when Hyunwoo’s hand touches it. He kinda wants to lean into Hyunwoo’s touch and his cheeks heat up further at that small yet sudden desire. 

But _ the whole thing _ just _ really _ weirds him out! 

Hyungwon groans and pulls his head back, sitting up straight, and Hyunwoo drops his hand, smirking that infuriating smirk again. Stupid Hyunwoo and his stupid smirk. 

Immediately the tingles stop but Hyungwon just chooses to ignore it all - his red cheeks, tingly scalp, Hyunwoo running his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair and how weird that was, _ all _of it.

“Stop flirting with me, you ass… Focus on, Minhyuk..” Hyungwon grumbles and Hyunwoo winks at him again.

“Aww, Wonnie. How do I do that? Flirting with you keeps me distracted from my love for Minhyuk. It’s especially fun because I _ know _ you love it so much and you just _ cannot _resist this!” Hyunwoo gestures at his body and Hyungwon just glares at him, choosing not to bite back something harsh. 

But if this is Hyunwoo’s way to keep the pain, that comes with love, away, then who is Hyungwon to say anything.

Hyunwoo grins before making a zipping motion over his mouth. He casts his hazel eyes down and munches on his fries, a smile still curling his lips up, making the skin near his eyes crinkle a little. Hyungwon kinda wants to feel those crinkles under his fingertips but shakes that want away.

“You have nothing else to say?” Hyunwoo asks after swallowing, cocking his eyebrow up as he chewed on his burger.

“No..” Hyungwon murmurs, thankful that his very-uncalled-for-blush is dying down and also very grateful for Hyunwoo not teasing him about it.

He thinks about whether or not he should spill about the sex thing. But that would be fucking weird to discuss and it’d make them sad. But.. “Well, all I gotta say is that we have to speed up our plan. We have like fourteen days, leaving today. Because, well.. _ you know _..” Hyungwon gestures with his eyes and shoulders but Hyunwoo just stares at him blankly.

Now he isn’t going to spell it out for a grown ass eighteen year old what it _ you know _generally means.

“I really don’t…?”

“Ugh.. nevermind. Just believe me when I say we need to speed up and your lack of information providing isn’t going to help much..” Hyungwon finishes the last of his fries and wipes his hands with the tissue paper lying on the table, before standing up and getting ready to leave.

“You sure you ain’t like.. _ horny _ or something? You _ really _want to hit the sack with him, don’t you?”

“No.. I’m not horny or impatient to get in bed with Hoseok or whatever..” Though just thinking about Hoseok has Hyungwon all hot and bothered but that’s not the point here.

“We have fourteen days, Hyunwoo. It’s a major deadline. Just.. _ try to _ rack your brain ‘cause I’m _ sure _ Hoseok would’ve told you _ something _ about it. It’s pretty _ major.. _”

That’s it. Hyungwon isn’t going to make it any clearer. 

“Okay…? I think I know what you mean…? Ciao then.” Hyunwoo tips his head at him and Hyungwon just rolls his eyes again, making Hyunwoo smirk that smirk that has Hyungwon’s insides twisting strangely. 

But before he could cross Hyunwoo’s seat and walk towards the glass doors, Hyunwoo catches his bare wrist.

More tingles shoot up Hyungwon’s veins and he goes stone still. _ What the fuck is going on?! _His mind and heart are screaming at him but he pushes it all down. Maybe he is hormonal, and horny like Hyunwoo said, after all.

Immediately Hyunwoo lets go and Hyungwon sighs in relief, but he feels some sort of.. emotion go through him. Something vaguely like.. _ disappointment _. 

But he brushes it off again. Whatever.

“Hold up. I just remembered,” Hyunwoo stands up as well, having finished eating and now wiping his hands with a tissue paper.

Hyungwon turns around and regards him nonchalantly. 

“Hoseok needs a ride home for the holidays next week. And Minhyuk has his exams. So do I. So I volunteered you to drive him, you guys, home. You can take my car or Minhyuk’s. Hoseok wants to save up on gas because he’s currently low on cash and you need to head back home anyway.” He shoots Hyungwon a knowing smile and Hyungwon tries his best not to squeal but his face probably says it all.

_ Oh my God, three whole hours that takes to drive from Seoul to Gwangju, just Hoseok and him! _Hyungwon is freaking the fuck out and Hyunwoo pats his shoulder as he regards him with a sweet smile, that makes his eyes crinkle again, after he gets up from his chair.

They walk the short distance to the glass doors and Hyungwon turns around to look at him before reaching out to open the swinging glass.

“Guess you’re not completely useless after all.”

“Aww, Hyungwon-ah. You’re welcome!” Hyunwoo snorts and then messes up Hyungwon’s hair by ruffling it roughly. 

He elbows Hyunwoo and then shoots the blond his best stink eye but Hyunwoo just smiles at him amusedly before pushing the glass door open and walking out.

*

If they kiss _ one more time _Hyungwon is going to strangle something or someone. Maybe Hyunwoo.

They are at Hyunwoo’s place, rented place, the one he had to get because he got late to fill in the college forms for the dorms. But honestly, Hyungwon feels Hyunwoo lucked out.

He doesn’t have curfews, he lives alone _ and _ he doesn’t have to put up with their bitchy RA. _ But _because of that, he has to work his ass off at Dairy Land to pay the rent, so Hyungwon can’t really say anything. But in his opinion it is still better to have your own place.

He looks at Hyunwoo who looks disgusted and like he wants to die as he watches Hoseok and Minhyuk suck face _ right _in front of the two of them.

It’d been a _ while _since they’d done that...

Nah, Hyungwon can’t strangle _ Hyunwoo _ . _ Stupid brain _, he scolds himself. Poor Hyunwoo is his fellow sufferer-in-silence and partner-in-crime! 

Ah, now that potted plant near the front door looks like it can get strangled.. maybe.

He looks back at Hyunwoo who has his eyes diverted to the floor, full sulk mode on, pretty much what Hyungwon feels like doing right now.

What the fuck is up with those lovebirds anyway?! Why rub salt into their wounds like this..

Hyungwon sees the way Hoseok’s lips move against Minhyuk’s, his best friend’s, lips so eagerly. And he wants to die, just like how Hyunwoo looks like he wants to.

“Baby! Did you see?! I won that round!” Minhyuk squeals as he saunters back to the big sofa chair and falls into Hoseok’s strong muscular arms. They giggle before Hoseok takes Minhyuk’s face in his palms and kisses him deeply. 

Hyungwon feels his insides shatter like glass and he gets the strong urge to cry, hard.

“Be right back!” Hyungwon jumps up from the couch he was sitting on and pretty much speed walks to the kitchen.

He sees Hyunwoo jump up from the floor as well, once he makes eye contact with Hyungwon, following him as he yells a “me too!”

Good thing he wasn’t heading to the bathroom.

Or else, _ awkward! _

The kitchen in Hyunwoo’s apartment doesn’t have much separating it from the living room but the partitions are enough to hide Hyunwoo and Hyungwon literally banging their heads against the wall.

“What the fuck is up with them?! Why are they all up on each other all of a sudden?! They’re _ literally _making out in front of us like we.. don’t even exist.” Hyungwon ends with a sigh and Hyunwoo rubs his back trying to comfort him. Hyungwon ignores the tingles that immediately spring up under his skin at the touch.

“I don’t know…. they haven’t been this way since they first got together almost a whole year ago.. I’m surprised that after what Hoseok told me yesterday, they are acting this way.. when they’re literally days away from…”

“Their anniversary?” Hyungwon looks up from where he was staring at the floor.

“Yeah…” Hyunwoo trails off as they lock eyes.

“His ‘I like spicy food’ couldn’t reveal they’d make out today?” Hyungwon snorts and Hyunwoo rolls his eyes as he bumps their shoulders. 

“Well, I wasn’t completely honest with you because I figured what he told me is personal. So I may have withheld some information. But now, I don’t know, they’re literally revealing it to the world out there…”

“Yeah, I think I know what you didn’t tell me yesterday… Same as what I couldn’t tell you..”

“Wait, you think it’s what Hoseok told me…”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon sighs before biting the bullet, “Minhyuk’s _ big _ surprise. _ Which _ he _ obviously _couldn’t keep to himself and immediately spilled to Hoseok…” Hyungwon rolls his eyes, hand carding through his hair. He notices Hyunwoo’s eyes follow his gesture.

“Surprise, surprise,” they both say together and they crack small smiles for being in sync at such a time.

Hyunwoo leans in closer, making Hyungwon smell his mint choco chip scent, thanks to Hyunwoo’s long hours at the icecream parlour and his obsession with the mint flavoured yogurt and ice cream that they sell there. 

Hyungwon feels hyper aware of how close Hyunwoo is right now, and that makes him hyper aware of his lips as well, so near, his bottom lip so plump and.. appealing. Hyungwon tries not to stare at his lips and averts his gaze to the floor as he ducks his head down.

The way the air around them ever so slightly thickens has him blushing, but he convinces himself that it’s because they just now implicitly talked about their best friends, their _ crushes, _ about to do _ it _ with each other and _ not _them.

Hyunwoo sighs, snapping Hyungwon out of his mint chocolate daze, “Hoseok won’t be complaining about _ not getting some _ from his own boyfriend and how frustrated that makes him, anymore….” He sounds as depressed as Hyungwon was feeling before he lost himself in Hyunwoo’s fragrance. That makes him feel guilty, like he is cheating on Hoseok… and that’s weird as fuck.

Hyungwon sighs heavily. He makes the mistake of peeking into the living room, only to clearly see their best friends making out on the big sofa chair. Seeing the way Hoseok held and touched Minhyuk and how passionately his lips moved against his best friend’s had Hyungwon’s eyes filling with tears.

_ That could’ve been me… That _ should’ve _ been me! _

Hyunwoo stupidly follows his gaze and immediately averts his own. And loudly exhales.

They unconsciously lean towards each other, the distance between their bodies closing slowly.

“I can’t handle this any longer… and now we’re losing time..”

Hyungwon feels a heat wave behind his eyes and he closes them to prevent the unshed tears in his eyes from spilling.

This is all so twisted. He should be happy that his best friend is going all the way soon with his boyfriend, before Hyungwon ever doing it, so that he’d get to know some details to help him later on and be happy for his friend because he has finally experienced it with someone he probably loves.

He’s known Minhyuk since kindergarten and Hoseok since before elementary and Hoseok feels close to him as well from _ how much _Hyungwon has panted behind him since forever, and still is panting. 

But instead of feeling happy, he feels like a gunshot went straight through his heart and he can’t take it anymore.

The tears start leaking out and he feels like the terrible person he is. He doesn’t notice that Hyunwoo has wrapped him in his arms until he squeezes him close to his chest and is rubbing his back slowly, and Hyungwon just cries more, though silently.

Hyunwoo’s breath hits his hair as he slowly rubs his back again and Hyungwon snuggles in closer in his strong and warm embrace.

Hyunwoo doesn’t hug him often, so it’s kinda weird. But when he _ does _ hug him, it’s a nice warm feeling that Hyungwon gets, that fills his heart to the brim.

He believes that’s because Hyunwoo doesn’t judge him, doesn’t think of him as the evil person he is. Instead, he is there for him, trying to comfort him by giving him company in his wallowing. 

But even Hyungwon does all that for him. He never judges. How could he, when he isn’t any better and this whole thing is his plan… Plan that looks like it’s going to fail soon.

_ Why _ did Hyungwon have to fall for the _ one _ guy who is _ way _off-limits? 

“Shh, Hyungwon-ah..” Hyunwoo whispers into his hair, hugging him tighter to his warm and firm body. Hyungwon wants to melt in his hold and forget everything, go to a time where he isn’t pining so hopelessly behind his best friend’s boyfriend.

“Hey, Wonnie,” he speaks softly and Hyungwon hides his face in Hyunwoo’s neck. “It’s not over yet! It’s not a done deal yet! We have that road trip of yours with Hoseok _ and _Christmas holidays.”

His fingers stop and Hyungwon notices his back is full of goosebumps and his sides feel tingly and warm from Hyunwoo still holding him.

“Wonnie, if you promise not to say anything…” Hyungwon nods, ignoring his nickname, “things haven’t been great in their relationship lately… Hoseok complains too.. So trust me on this, okay? We have time _ and _some hope.”

_ Hope. Hope matters. _

Hyungwon nods and inhaled deeply, taking in Hyunwoo’s mint smell and pretends it isn’t making his head spin a little from how close they’re standing, and how good Hyunwoo smells always.

They pull away from each other slowly, almost reluctantly because that moral support in physical form is going to end when they part, and there is a tiny moment - the smallest second in the world - when Hyungwon wants to pull Hyunwoo back in and lose himself in his strong arms and comforting embrace. In that second, Hyungwon wants to forget the guy he is in love with, who is in the living room just some distance away from him, and take comfort in the guy in front of him, _ right _within his reach. 

Hyunwoo exhales loudly through his mouth and Hyungwon drowns a little again, in the mint daze that follows. 

He snaps right out of it when Hoseok yells, “You both locked yourselves in there to makeout or something?!” 

They push back from each other immediately, putting way more distance between themselves than before.

Hyunwoo gives him a half-smile, a smile which doesn’t reach his eyes, and they both take in a deep breath before going back out into the torture chamber.

  
  
  
  



	3. Pick Up On Hints & Be Interesting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Hyungwonho begins 🙃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did go through this about twice, if there are still any typos, please ignore them.  
I’ll correct them later on

Minhyuk crawls from his end of the couch to Hyungwon’s end, trying to look seductive and sexy. But he is so drunk that at this point it’s just really hilarious.

Just seeing him crawl towards him has Hyungwon cracking up. While he is laughing, Minhyuk reaches him and cups both his cheeks in his hands.

“Kiss me, Wonwon!” He puckers his lips and Hyungwon laughs as he pushes him back, where he lands on his back with a dull thud on the couch. He sits right back up and tries again and that has Hoseok and Hyunwoo laughing hard too. “I promise I’m a good kisser, Wonwon! You’ll like it! We should kiss!” Hyungwon groans and then laughs as he pushes Minhyuk away again but his best friend clings onto his shirt tightly. “Right, Seokie baby? I’m a good kisser, right? Tell Hyungwon he should kiss me.” Hoseok nods and then cracks up while clutching his stomach as Minhyuk pouts excessively and pets Hyungwon’s hair like he is a puppy. 

Drunk Minhyuk is hilarious and while they take care that he does nothing too stupid, it’s funny seeing him do the most imbecilic things ever. Once he tried to sexy dance with a potted plant in someone’s party and Hoseok just laughed his guts off instead of pulling him away from the plant. Hyungwon and Hyunwoo had to drag Minhyuk back to their dorm room.

“If I kiss you, will you leave me alone?” Hyungwon asks, and subtly turns his head to see the guys’ reactions. Hoseok just bursts out laughing. It is Hyunwoo, who was drinking cola right out of the bottle, who reacts. His eyes widen before he spits out the liquid all over the floor.

Hyungwon looks at Hyunwoo funnily, trying not to wish that it is Hoseok who is threatening to kiss Hyungwon.

Hyungwon eyes Hoseok again who is just looking amused now, his laughter dying down, but he flicks his eyes towards Hyungwon and raises one eyebrow while shaking his head as if to say, “My boyfriend is nuts, huh..” Hyungwon isn’t all that sober either, as he drank to make the pain of seeing his crush and his best friend making out _ right _in front of them lessen, but having Hoseok’s eyes locked with his makes him blush and drunkenly chuckle.

Hoseok just snorts and turns away, moving on his knees forward and prying Minhyuk off Hyungwon gently before sitting down next to him.

Minhyuk buries his head in Hoseok’s stomach and hums loudly. Just as he stretches his legs to place on Hyungwon’s lap, Hyungwon slides down and quickly shifts on the floor next to Hyunwoo.

He really isn’t feeling like being Minhyuk’s cushion of any kind today. Minhyuk whines when he doesn’t feel Hyungwon’s thigh underneath his feet and abruptly sits up, startling Hoseok.

“Wonwon, you’re no _ fun!” _He pouts and then huffs, his eyes cast down. Hyungwon quickly glances at Hoseok and Hyunwoo to see them both regard Minhyuk fondly, in love.

And that has Hyungwon wanting to desperately bang his head against the nearby wall.

“Let’s play a game!” Minhyuk screams and Hyungwon flinches. “Be right back, bitches!” He yells as he gets off the couch to run up the small staircase that leads to Hyunwoo’s room.

Hoseok and Hyungwon sigh together and then make eye contact. They shake their heads slowly, and it has Hyungwon’s heart beating a little faster. They are in sync! Hyungwon _ knows _Hoseok is his soulmate!

His dark hair is messed up a little, from playing Twister and Just Dance with the three of them, and from all the making out Minhyuk and he did on Hyunwoo’s big sofa chair.

Hyungwon tries not to think about the second part as he takes in how sexy Hoseok looks.

He seems tired though, bags under his gorgeous dark green eyes. Hyungwon smiles at him sympathetically as Minhyuk would definitely stay awake for some more hours, ‘cause of the sugar rush from the sodas he drank and would still be tipsy from the alcohol.

Hoseok shoots Hyungwon a small smile back and Hyungwon lets out a small sigh because he is oh-so-smooth. He hears Hyunwoo snort near him. He fights not to roll his eyes at his accomplice. Or worse, punch him on the arm.

Hyunwoo shifts closer to Hoseok, who is now on the floor as well. “You look really tired, man.”

Hoseok’s amazing green oceans turn away from Hyungwon’s light grey ones. “I am… I could literally pass out any minute now..”

“Go home.”

“But Minhyuk… he’d throw a big tantrum if I just up and leave.”

Hyunwoo shrugs as he gets up, collecting the empty soda cans and chips packets lying around and heading to the trash can near the kitchen.

“He can stay if he wants.” Hyunwoo eyes go to Hyungwon’s meaningfully and a light bulb goes on in his head. Ah, he knows what Hyunwoo is doing! _ ‘He’s trying to buy us alone time with our crushes!’ _

Hyungwon wants to wrap Hyunwoo in a hug but instead he shifts his gaze to sexy Hoseok sitting near him.

“I’m tired, as well. Drive me to the dorm?” _ Say yes! _ Hyungwon crosses his fingers mentally and Hoseok nods, preceded by a yawn. _ Yaaas! _

“Yeah. Let’s go.” They both stand up, getting ready to leave, Hyunwoo coming back after having disposed of the trash.

Hyungwon’s brain and heart are going haywire, balls jumping all around in his stomach. He barely hangs out with Hoseok alone and the thought of being alone in Hoseok’s car for the whole of fifteen minutes, with no Minhyuk (and no Hyunwoo) has his skin buzzing with excitement and electricity and he is _ freaking out! _

Can he do this? He has to! Hyunwoo got him such a great opportunity! He _ cannot _let it go waste!

_ Okay Hyungwon, fighting! _

Just as Hoseok picks up his jacket from the couch, Minhyuk comes running back to the living room with a deck of cards and some board game. “Where are you guys going?! We’re just getting started!” He whines and then pouts.

He plops down on the floor and continues pouting, “Don’t leave!” His eyes go to Hoseok and he flashes his puppy-eyes and Hyungwon wills Hoseok not to fall for it. _ ‘You tired. You wanna head back to the dorm. You need sleep.’ _

It apparently works because Hoseok shakes his head, hand coming up to cover his yawn. “Minie, I really need to go. I feel like passing out any second now.” He clumsily puts on his jacket and Hyungwon internally cheers. 

“Fine! Hyungwon, Hyunwoo and I will have fun _ without you!” _His best friends puffs up his cheeks and then sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend before looking at Hyungwon with hope in his eyes.

_ Oh no. Hyungwon ain’t sticking around. He just _ cannot _ miss this opportunity of being alone with Hoseok. _ “Sorry, Min. But I’m beat as well.” Just as the words leave Hyungwon’s mouth, Minhyuk cries in disappointment, “Aww come on, Wonwon! You can’t leave as well! You guys are such party poopers!” He pouts and huffs again. Hyungwon glances at Hyunwoo to see him regarding Minhyuk fondly. The way his eyes shine and how he is smiling like Minhyuk is the most adorable person he has ever seen has Hyungwon feeling kind of uncomfortable in his chest. Not much, just a little uneasiness. He has no idea why. Maybe it’s because both Hyunwoo _ and _Hoseok are so in love with Minhyuk.. But then even Minhyuk (sadly..) and Hyungwon are in love with Hoseok. Maybe Hyunwoo feels uneasy looking at him being affectionate with Hoseok too…? They both are the third and fourth wheel to Minhyuk and Hoseok’s relationship after all.

He looks Hoseok’s way. He looks beat, tired, exhausted, like he might kiss the floor any moment now. Minhyuk’s cute act doesn’t seem to be working on him currently. He glances at Hyungwon and shoot him a look that says, ‘You coming or nah?’ And Hyungwon is _ definitely _going with him.

“Sorry, Min. We don’t have unlimited energy like you. We’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Hyungwon says, feeling a little like the piece of shit he is, especially when Hoseok shoots him a grateful smile. 

“Hyunwoo says you can stay if you want.”

“Fine!” Minhyuk throws his hands up dramatically, “Leave me.”

“Babe, I’ll drop any second. I had to stay up all week for finals.. I really need to sleep, you know, especially with way more basketball practices these days. I have an early class tomorrow as well..”

“I do too!” Minhyuk’s bottom lip juts out more and he _ does _look cute but he is being the drama queen he is and Hyungwon is getting more impatient every passing second.

“It’s not illegal to be tired, Minmin. And anyway, I just have one class tomorrow. We can spend all day together after that…” Hoseok goes up to Minhyuk and bends down, cupping his face. Hyungwon wants to avert his gaze but doesn’t, ‘cause he is stupid. But it doesn’t matter because when Hoseok’s lip brushes against Minhyuk’s, his best friend turns away his face, Hoseok’s lips landing on his cheek.

“Babe, come on. It’s _ not _ a big deal!” It really isn’t but Minhyuk is being his usual attention-seeking pouty self. Hyungwon sometimes gets tired of it and annoyed that Hyunwoo and Hoseok seem to tolerate it so willingly, even calling Minhyuk cute and ‘baby’ for it. His blood especially boils when _ Hoseok _ pampers and spoils Minhyuk due to which he behaves like this more and more often. ‘ _ Drama queen…’ _Hyungwon rolls his eyes in irritation and looks away. 

But it seems like even Hyunwoo is losing patience at this point, because he calls out, “Min! How about a round of blackjacks? Or I’ll go get my UNO cards and we can play that. And _ oh! _You bought us Game of Life as well.” He sounds way more excited than Hyungwon has ever seen him and that uneasiness returns to his chest when he sees that excitement directed at Minhyuk. 

Then he realizes that he is doing it not just for himself but also for Hyungwon, so that he can leave with _ Hoseok. _Bloody hell! Hyungwon forgot Hoseok is right there, now next to him.

But yeah, Hyunwoo’s excitement got to Minhyuk who squeals, “Okay! Loser wakes in the morning to make breakfast and coffee!”

“Done!” Hyunwoo chuckles, his eyes crinkling and Hyungwon forces himself to look away, and turn his gaze to Hoseok.

“Buddy, you sure it’s fine if Minhyuk stays?” He looks uncertain and Hyungwon is pleading him in his head to not back away _ now. _  
“More than fine. Man. You go rest. I can literally see your dark circles from afar…” He flashes him a sweet smile and Hoseok nods. “Bye, Minmin.”

Minhyuk, the drama queen, raises his head high and sticks his tongue out at him again before turning to Hyunwoo, who was displaying his amazing card shuffling skills.  
“Come on,” Hoseok pats Hyungwon’s arm and he looks away from Hyunwoo with a jerk of his head. 

Hell, what is wrong with him?! Why is he staring at Hyunwoo again?! _ ‘Brain, focus on Hoseok, the man I love!’ _

“Y-Yes,” Hyungwon stammers out because he is the smoothest and Hoseok smiles at him briefly, pulling at Hyungwon’s heart strings, and turns around to wave at Hyunwoo before they head to the front door.

Hyungwon takes a peek at Hyunwoo one last time and he is already looking at him. They lock eyes and Hyungwon feels his cheeks burn a little. His accomplice winks at him and Hyungwon’s eyes widen for a nano second as his cheeks turn completely red. Hoseok is busy zipping up his jacket to pay them any attention. Hyunwoo gestures with his head at Hoseok and _ oh, that’s why he winked at Hyungwon! ‘Yeah, why else..’ _

Hyungwon gives him a small tight-lipped smile and Hoseok calls him to let him know they can leave. He tears his eyes away from Hyunwoo’s face, which has on a loving smile, aimed at Minhyuk and Hyungwon doesn’t like it, not one bit.

They exit out the front door and Hyunwoo and his smile immediately vanish from his head as his heart races. He nearly skips to Hoseok’s car and Hoseok shoots him a heart-melting smile and Hyungwon almost sighs audibly.

Time to give Hoseok all his attention and more! He is _ all _Hyungwon’s for the next fifteen minutes!

  


*

Hoseok starts the car and the inside of the car immediately fills with the orange flavoured scent emitting from the air freshener as the A/C kicks on. Hyungwon stuck it there when it became a relatively regular thing for Hoseok to drive Hyungwon to places as he is the only person who doesn’t have a car here. (Hell, Minhyuk has a car and he doesn’t even know how to drive properly! It is Hyungwon who drives Minhyuk’s car because he is too scared to drive it himself more often than not.) Though Hoseok is hot from all the basketball practises, he gets really sweaty and the car ends up stinking terribly. Though Hyungwon loves him very much, he made it perfectly clear that Hoseok made his car smell purely disgusting with all the sweating he did, by sticking an air freshener into the A/C vents with a hand covering his nose, all subtly thrown out the window. He is sure Hoseok thanked him every time he or someone else got into his car. At least whoever got in definitely thanked Hyungwon in their head. Now Hoseok buy and uses the orange flavoured air freshener all the time.

“Okay Hyungwon. It’s your duty to make sure I don’t fall asleep at the wheel. Jabber on and on till we reach our dorm.”

Hyungwon controls from sighing because Hoseok says his name so beautifully, and searches his brain for something, _ anything interesting _ to talk about.

But he finds nothing. Except well, stupid stuff like ‘Hoseok, you have the most amazing face I have ever seen’. It’s the truth but he can’t really say that to his best friend’s boyfriend, ‘cause how weird would that be?!

“Umm, Hyungwon-ah? Did you fall asleep? I was serious when I said you need to talk to me to help me stay awake.” He laughs, actually sounding worried because he just might go crash them otherwise. Hyungwon’s legs feel like jelly and he tells himself to _ calm the fuck down and not waste away this opportunity! _

He forces out a slightly nervous giggle and it sounds fake and nasally. “No! I’m still here, awake and alive.” He laughs pathetically after and yeah, he is totally ruining it right now. He’s going to regret it once he gets back to his room.

“So, are you practising making a basket…?”

_ ‘Thank you, sexy man, for saving my awkward, nervous self.’ _Trust Hoseok to make it all better!

But like every other person crushing on the basketball captain Hoseok, he knows next to nothing about basketball or its various terms no matter how many times Hyunwoo and Minhyuk sat down to explain them to him. He focuses only on how hot Hoseok’s ass looks in his uniform and how his milky arms flex when he throws the ball into the basket. Oh and how hot he looks when he dribbles the ball, _ and _how his tongue peeks out whenever he is blocking someone, making sure the ball isn’t snatched from his hands.

Everything else is pointless anyway.

Then he wonders_ , Making a basket…? Huh? I’m not even into crafts- _

God, he is so stupid. He almost facepalms himself but yeah, that’d be very weird if he does it out of nowhere. 

“Uh…” He never practised after that one lesson but he _ did _make a basket out of luck recently though, when was hanging out with Hyunwoo.

“I did make _ one _ basket. Then it went back to just hitting the hoop but not going inside. Both Hyunwoo and I tried but we couldn’t do it more than once…” He trails off as his eyes widen. _ Why talk about Hyunwoo now?! _But it is better than talking about Minhyuk, way better.

Hyunwoo’s face and his smile start to spin around in his head and he pushes his focus onto Hoseok again.

“Ah, but you tried! That’s good! You’ll get there soon, _ if _you keep trying.” He smiles gently at Hyungwon and he is gone, flying somewhere as his heart beats like crazy. That smile was so dazzling! 

They smile at each other and Hyungwon feels fuzzy inside.

And then the silence stretches on as he has nothing to talk about yet again. He fidgets in his seat, getting more self-conscious as time flew. They’d reach their dorm in some ten minutes now. 

He isn’t usually _ this _quiet! He talks, he really does. Yes, he doesn’t ‘jabber on’ like Hoseok asked him to, that’s kinda not him… he thinks so anyway.

Like he _ definitely _talks more than say, Hyunwoo. But with Hyunwoo, when the silence stretches on, it feels nice and comfortable, never awkward.

But right now with Hoseok there is this added-pressure of making conversation and to keep it interesting the whole time so that Hoseok doesn’t pass out at the wheel, _ literally. _And all the while he has to try his best not to come off as weird or inappropriate while keeping his cool throughout. 

Because if Minhyuk hears _ anything _ about Hyungwon coming onto Hoseok, he’d _ skin _him alive! 

Not that Hyungwon is an expert on coming onto someone. He never had the need to…? Because the only person he’s ever crushed on is Hoseok and Hoseok is taken because Hyungwon was (and is) a coward who can’t make a move on his own. 

The pressure has his mouth clamped shut as he tries to think of something that will let him be smooth and will help Hoseok notice him _ at least _ a little _ that _way, without him going to Minhyuk to rat Hyungwon out because he was obviously flirting.

All these thoughts roamed around in his head before Hoseok suddenly slams his head back against the headrest and Hyungwon knocks his forehead on the window he was leaning his head against as he jumps on his seat a little. “Boy, you better say something or else I’m gonna crash us somewhere on a tree or a bush or worse! _ Talk!” _

Nine minutes to go, Hyungwon affirms by checking the digital clock in the car.

“So you and Minhyuk have been together for a _ while, _huh…”

_ What the fuck?! Why talk about this?! Talking about Hyunwoo is better than this!! No! _

But Hyungwon already dug his grave and his heart is pounding in his chest. But _ this _is what happens when Hyungwon is under pressure to talk! He blurts the first thing in his mind! But this time it wasn’t the first thing. Minhyuk and Hoseok’s relationship is pretty much the main thing circling in his (and Hyunwoo’s) head off late, more like for a whole year now.

Hoseok shoots him a glance, his one eyebrow raised and lips pursed.

He sighs before snorting. “Yes, you could call it a _ while _ . I guess. Almost a year _ is _ a _ while.” _ He shrugs when Hyungwon widens his eyes. That’s _ not _ the tone he expected! And didn’t expect the _ way _Hoseok answered either.

“Is this your longest relationship?” Now that he’s started it, he can’t stop the questions he’s had for a while from tumbling out. He tries to judge Hoseok’s expression, Hoseok is staring straight ahead with an almost annoyed expression.

_ Shit, what have you done, Hyungwon?! _He curses at himself internally and looks out the window.

Eight minutes to go.

“Why the sudden question?” Hoseok breathes out, preceded by a loud exhale of air.

“You asked me to talk so I’m talking.” Hyungwon shrugs, still looking out the window. He watches dark, barely-luminated-by-street-light houses fly by.

Then he turns around to look at Hoseok again. 

“Hasn’t Minhyuk told you all this already?” He grits out and Hyungwon gulps before murmuring a “no..”

“Surprising.. He goes around telling everyone everything anyway.” He chuckles lowly, humourlessly and Hyungwon feels bad for him. It is true, Minhyuk does go jabber on to others, many others. It isn’t as bad as before though, but Hoseok wouldn’t know that he guesses.

But Hyunwoo was right, huh? Is there _ actually _ trouble in paradise?! 

“But your relationship has been longer than any of mine..” Hyungwon forces out a laugh, trying to lighten the tension in the air, while continuing to internally curse at himself. 

“And how long was that?” Hoseok bumps their shoulders together and warmth spreads from there to his whole front. He is just glad that he is sitting down with his seat belt on at this point. 

Hyungwon coughs once in an unsuccessful attempt at hiding his nervousness. “One week…” He casts his eyes towards the dark, illuminated-by-street-lights streets flying outside the window, again. Seven minutes to go.

Hoseok barks out a laugh and it’s almost nothing like Hyunwoo’s deep voiced chuckles that he’s got used to hearing (and liking). He can’t believe he’s comparing the two of them, especially since it doesn’t do anything nice to his heart. But he supposes that Hoseok’s laugh is a nice sound though. 

“_ Please _ tell me you’re _ not _talking about Kim Hosung.”

That’s _ exactly _who Hyungwon is talking about.

His silence spoke for him and Hoseok chuckles. “I mean yes, he was hot but that guy was a total tool! He _ did _ not deserve you!” He shakes his head. “You _ definitely _ deserve better than _ Kim Hosung. _ ” And Hyungwon’s heart stops and all the air leaves his lungs. Hoseok is.. feeding him a line. A _ pickup line?! Lee Hoseok?! _

He was right! They _ are _soulmates! 

“Really?” Hyungwon’s tone is flirty and his attempt at hiding it is fruitless, obviously. He just hopes Hoseok doesn’t go blurt something out to Minhyuk. “But honestly, I gave him the best one week of his life!”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” They chuckle together and Hyungwon feels some ease in the tension. It isn’t as palpable as before. 

“I would’ve pounded in that pretty face of his though if I’d had the chance.” 

“It’s cool.” Hyungwon shrugs, trying not to show how much he wants to squeal in delight. Hoseok is going protective over _ him! _ “It’s not like he broke my heart or anything. I didn’t even cry over him, though he _ was _hot.”

“Yup, _ definitely _hot. Just a total asshole. And a dick…”

Hyungwon’s heart flutters as Hoseok shoots him a shining grin. He almost sighs again but controls himself, again.

Kim Hosung was Hyungwon’s first kiss. Minhyuk had his first kiss and kept bragging about it and Hyungwon, as usual, got annoyed. He wanted his first kiss too! And since Hoseok still seemed like an unattainable, unreachable fantasy back then, Hosung seemed like an okay candidate. At least he was _ really _ tall, taller than Hyungwon (and Hyunwoo) and _ definitely _a complete looker, seriously so gorgeous. Plus he was nice to Hyungwon, talked to him sweetly. He flirted a lot with Hyungwon, too, so when he leaned in for a kiss, Hyungwon went ‘oh what the hell,’ and let him kiss him.

Then they held hands and kissed for a whole week, making out in each other’s rooms back at home everyday after school and pecking each other’s lips before classes.

Then one week later Hosung left him, when his ex-boyfriend came flying back to him telling him how very sorry he was and how he wanted him back and bullshit like that.

So Hyungwon’s first breakup was a total cliché. Add him to the list of people who have been used as rebound to make their ex jealous.

Then Minhyuk got together with Hoseok in the senior year of high school, and they played a lot of truth-and-dare, 21-questions and spin-the-bottle games since then and got to know each other to quite an extent. And in one such game, Hyungwon’s embarrassing relationship with Kim Hosung came up.

He never saw Hoseok - or Hyunwoo - ever look that pissed off, and neither get particularly angry ever in general. Especially Hyunwoo, ever the calm and composed guy of their group. 

It felt nice, to have the two, apart from Minhyuk, be protective over him.. instead of the two of them drooling over his perfect-and-gorgeous best friend who _ everyone _goes crazy over.

Hyungwon notes that he has only about five minutes left with this hot, godly male called Lee Hoseok. He is yet to make an impression!

“So, what about you?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m not a dick. Or an asshole. Not anymore, I would like to think.” Hoseok smirks at him and Hyungwon elbows him lightly. And feels those strong, hard muscles underneath his elbow for just a bare second.

Damn. He kind of wants to splay his palm over his side to feel them properly.. but that would be creepy, so nevermind.

“No!” Hyungwon giggles. “I know you’re not. I don’t think you’ve ever been.” That gets an eyebrow raise from Hoseok and his insides feel mushy again. Oops. “Is Minhyuk the longest relationship you’ve been in?”

He furrows his eyebrows before saying, “You _ sure _ Minhyuk hasn’t told you all this? _ Sure _sure?”

Hyungwon nods and then shrugs. “And anyway, I want to hear it from _ you. _We know how he can exaggerate at times.”

Shit. Hyungwon really is the most terrible best friend out there ever. He does _ not _ deserve his angelic Minmin. _ ‘Sorry, Minie….’ _He apologises to his platonic soulmate in his mind but it just makes him feel even more like trash.

But he can’t be feeling like trash while being with Hoseok. Only bubbly, tingly warmth is allowed to be felt, nothing else. He can’t waste time feeling like shit. Anyway, he chants in his head, ‘We’ll all be in a happier place once all this is done.’

Hoseok turns the indicator on and takes a left turn, turning into the street that would lead them to their dorm in about.. four minutes.

And the sound and the turning of the car jolts Hyungwon from his thoughts. He sits up straighter and looks at Hoseok again, gaze lifting from the car’s floor.

Hoseok flexes his fingers which are clutching the steering wheel. “How long have you known me, Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon ignores the warm butterflies in his stomach at his name and says “A while. Elementary school. Well, knew _ of _ you. I have _ known _you since you started dating Minhyuk.”

_ ‘But I have been a creepy stalker type who used to peek at you between classes and follow you around at school, not like you noticed me.’ _And not like Hyungwon could say that out loud.

Hoseok sighs loudly and a passing light on the road hits his face. And he looks sexy as hell. And Hyungwon _ really _ wishes he were his own, and _ not _Minhyuk’s. And Minhyuk would even be happy for him and Hoseok as he’d be busy being happy with Hyunwoo!

The thought of Minhyuk being with Hyunwoo leaves a bitter taste in his mind though, and he has no idea why. 

Hyungwon really isn’t a good person, is he? He can’t bear to see his best friend happy, it seems.

“So what did you know of me?”

Hyungwon knows that Hoseok is the most beautiful person, inside and out. That he has a heart of gold, ever since he was a kid. Hyungwon clearly remembers that day when Hoseok washed away the blood from the scrapes on his knees in that park back in Gwangju and that he helped Hyungwon back on his bike. Hyungwon knows that Hoseok is the kind of guy who would give up his seat for a girl or an elderly person or anyone who seems like they need it when there is no other seat left to sit on, be it in a bus or a room. That Hoseok takes time out for his brother to spend with him and takes him out wherever he needs and wants to go. That Hoseok doesn’t play favourites, that he passes the ball to all his teammates whenever needed, instead of being an egotistic jerk who has taken it to himself that _ he _would be only one, if possible, to shoot each and every single basket.

That Hoseok is the most perfect being alive and somehow he is friends with Hyungwon.

And most importantly, that Hoseok can’t see what is right in front of him, that Minhyuk will never be able to love him the way Hyungwon does.

But Hyungwon can’t say any of that out loud.

So he says, “Not much, I guess.” He shrugs, pursing his lips, looking slightly apologetic.

“You weren’t aware of my reputation…? What I did…?”

Of Hoseok being the most gorgeous guy to have ever graced their high school?

Hoseok laughs at Hyungwon’s blank stare and then snorts at his questioning look. “I had to do some _ serious _damage control after I started dating Minhyuk.”

Huh… okay…?

Hoseok shakes his head at himself when Hyungwon’s expression doesn’t change. 

“Let’s just say that I wasn’t exactly the.. One-Man-One-Woman type. Or One-Man-One-Man type.. whatever you want to call it...” He raised his eyebrows, trying to get Hyungwon to understand. And then it clicks him.

All those rumours he heard in high school, about how Hoseok never stuck around with one person, that Hoseok once had sex with more than one person at the same time, that Hoseok was into polyamory, that Hoseok was a playboy who broke people’s heart.

Hyungwon never gave those rumours any thought, not wanting to taint the perfect image of Hoseok in his mind. 

His mouth forms an ‘O’ as it all comes back to him. They weren’t rumours after all, huh..

Wait! Is this why Minhyuk and Hoseok didn’t do it yet? Because.. because it was _ Minhyuk _ who had a complex due to Hoseok’s _ varied experiences. Had _ a complex, doesn’t seem like he has one anymore.. or he is willing to move past it because he _ wants _Hoseok fully.

Hyungwon sighs unconsciously and then looks at Hoseok, who is evidently waiting for his reaction.

“Wow,” leaves his mouth, followed by a rushed “Sorry.” Hoseok brushes it off with a tiny chuckle.

“Yeah, I try to block it out too. Obviously you have done a better job than I ever could in forgetting all that from my past. But you really didn’t know? You obviously just forgot, right? I mean,” he licks his lips and Hyungwon’s unfaithful eyes go there for a split second.

But thankfully, it looks like Hoseok didn’t notice. Phew! 

“I mean, I wasn’t really quiet about it. I actually bragged about it, in fact! A lot…” His own eyes widen at it and he shudders a little.

Poor Hoseok.

But now his pure boy image is tainted in Hyungwon’s head for good, now that he knows that those ‘rumours’ weren’t rumours at all. They were all _ real. _

Poor Minhyuk. He actually feels bad for his best friend right now. Talk about a blow to the self-esteem, he supposes. 

Now he doubts Hyunwoo was such a playboy…

But he immediately shushes that thought. It doesn’t matter. Or maybe it does, if he is going to date Minhyuk in the near future. Maybe he’ll find out, for Minhyuk of course. Hyungwon doesn’t care anyway. Why would he? Like they are friends but not even _ that _close that he could ask him these things…

“So does Minhyuk know about all the other girls and guys..? Did you go through “the list” with him?” 

“Yeah, I told him everything. He wasn’t exactly happy hearing it..” 

Hyungwon wonders just how _ long _that list is. 

“He kinda thinks I’m just-“ Hoseok cuts himself off as he turns into the large parking lot of their college/dorm.

He parks in a suitable spot and cuts the engine.

Ugh, why did Hyungwon have to bring up such an uncomfortable topic?!

“Sorry. He’s your best friend. You wouldn’t wanna hear all this.. I probably shouldn’t tell you anything..” He gives Hyungwon a small smile and then leans back to rest his head against the headrest, closing his eyes for a second, before opening them and reaching for the door handle.

_ Shit! He’s gonna walk to his dorm building! No! _

(They are in separate dorm buildings, the boys’ dorm having two buildings.) 

Panic mode sets in and Hyungwon grabs hold of Hoseok’s bicep without thinking. He has to stretch his time alone with Hoseok as much as possible, and it’s strangely intimate in the car and he just doesn’t want to let go of his crush that easily.

He looks down at his hand wrapped around Hoseok’s huge biceps at the same time Hoseok does.

“It’s okay, Hoseok. I’m your friend too. I won’t tell Minhyuk if you don’t want me to.” Hyungwon rushes out and then smiles convincingly, his heart pounding. He abruptly drops his hand and leans back into his seat as Hoseok nods and gives him a tight-lipped smile, but it reaches his eyes unlike the previous times since Hyungwon’s blunder of starting this awkward topic.

Just as Hyungwon thinks, ‘That’s it. He’s gonna get down now,’ Hoseok leans over the console and gets awfully close to Hyungwon.

_ Is he gonna kiss me?! No! He wouldn’t do that to Minhyuk.. would he? No! I can’t do that to Minhyuk, not yet! _

Hyungwon holds his breath in, not daring to breathe as his mind screams for Hoseok to not kiss him.

And Hoseok wraps him in a warm hug, embracing him in his muscular arms that Hyungwon has wanted around him since forever, as he lays his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder. 

He definitely can’t breathe now. But he is relieved that Hoseok didn’t try to kiss him, neither of them can betray their Minhyuk like that.

The hug felt _ really _nice. (But his mind squeaks somewhere in the corner that it’s lacking something.. but he brushes it off.)

He relaxes in Hoseok’s hold and almost lets out a stupid sigh but keeps it in in the last second.

The embrace ends too soon for Hyungwon’s liking and Hoseok is already backing away, just when Hyungwon was going to wrap his arms around his strong, broad back.

_ No.. come on… _

He tries not to pout and show his obvious disappointment.

“Thanks, Hyungwon. I guess I needed to hear that.” He smiles at him beautifully, all his glorious white teeth on display and Hyungwon almost sighs again. Maybe he does but it’s not loud enough to be heard, hopefully. Either way Hyunwoo would be proud of him for controlling his sighs!

And then Hoseok taps his nose softly and oh shit, Hyungwon _ did not _expect that! An electric jolt goes through him for a nano second (before fizzing out completely. He tries not to compare it to the tingles that Hyunwoo’s touch always left, tingles and imprints of heat which remained with him till he wakes up the next morning). 

He immediately schools his expression to normal, his eyes having widened for a second.

“Thankfully,” Hoseok starts, a smile on his beautiful face, “Minhyuk and I are more or less past all that. I’d get into it but I’m literally about to doze off here and now, so like…” He shrugs and then yawns loudly, covering his mouth just in time.

Right! Hyungwon forgot that Hoseok is beat and exhausted. He even looks very tired, his eyes hooded with sleep.

“Yes. Right.” He nods and Hoseok pats his shoulder, almost bro-like, something like what Hyuwoo does at times. But Hyungwon can’t think of Hoseok as a bro ever, maybe Hyunwoo but never Hoseok. 

They both open the car doors and get down and Hoseok waves at him with a tired smile and walks off in the direction of his dorm building.

Hyungwon stands by his car until his dark figure walks through the night and disappears inside the building.

Only then does he sigh dreamily and a little sadly (because their alone time together ended too fast) and walks to his own building.

  
  
  


_ Dear diary, _

_ I feel Hoseok is starting to connect with me! He is _ definitely _ opening up more and I could tell that he was gonna spill something major that day in the car! And guess what?! We even walk to our classes together now, at times. Not all the time but _ sometimes _ and for now that’s enough because that’s a _ lot _ of alone time with Hoseok if you add up the seconds and minutes! Okay we did only talk about stuff here and there but it’s still progress I tell you! _

_ Anyway, the road trip is coming soon! _

_ And I have a big deep feeling that it’s gonna be the best thing that’s happened to us so far, and a beginning to all things new! _

_ Hyunwoo is coming over tomorrow to help me pack while Minhyuk will go over to Hoseok’s. _

_ And then, Hoseok will be all mine for a few days! _

_ Muahahahaha _

_ Wonnie, _

_ signing out! Peace! _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim Hosung is Lou from VAV btw  
He looks AMAZING in their Thrilla Killa video so ya, I had to add him in here! Oh n he is like 6’1 😍 190cm while Hyungwon & Shownu are 5’11 (181 cm)  
And no, Hyungwon isn’t 183cm, he is still 181cm lol  
He himself filled his height as 181cm in his Alligator cb’s Weekly Idol profile!


	4. When Given Some Alone Time With Him, Don’t Talk About Something Stupid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gotta leave them comments and kudos if you need them updates 💅🏻

Clothes worth two weeks: Check.

A pair of slippers and a pair of sneakers: check and check.

The big tin of choco-chips cookies and the box of cheese crackers Hyunwoo got him: check and check.

Nerves attacking him left, right and center that he might just barf: huge, _ big time, enormous check! _

Honestly, Hyungwon could pass out from his nerves at this point. But he doesn’t think that’s even possible because nerves make you _ jumpy _, not make you feel faint.

Fifteen minutes with Hoseok in the car had him nervous. He has _ no clue _ how to handle three and a half _ hours! _ Hell, if they have traffic, it would become four. Nearly _ four freaking hours _ with Hoseok and _ only Hoseok _ in the car with him, _ nobody else. _

Yup, Hyungwon is gonna die from embarrassing himself or just from nerves. Maybe he’d get a cardiac arrest _ right _ while driving… _ Nice way to go up, Chae, having Hoseok panic over you and then dying ‘cause you crashed both of you with fucking nerves! _

“Hyunwooooo!” He wails as he falls face first on his bed, his calfs kicking out like a tantrum-throwing teenager or kid, he doesn’t know. It doesn’t matter because Hyunwoo laughs loudly in his deep voice from the head of Hyungwon’s bed, where he is perched with his acoustic guitar in hand. He strums a chord and a note resonates in the air. Hyungwon flips over and lays on his back, staring at the ceiling.

“Hyunwooooo!” He whines and blindly smacks the older’s bare knee. 

“What?” Hyunwoo chuckles and strums his guitar again. “You know, you remind me of that Dodo girl from that Monsta X drama parody thing you were watching.” He giggles and Hyungwon blushes a little as he remembers Hyunwoo saying she was really pretty and that he loved her attitude, though she was rude and possessive in it. 

“Yeah, how so?” He glances up at his partner-in-crime. He is glad Hyunwoo’s gaze is vacant and away from his blushing face. 

“You’re also a drama queen like her.” Hyunwoo glances down and winks at Hyungwon, who immediately smacks him again, on his clothed thigh this time. Hyunwoo just looks amused as he strums his guitar some more.

Hyungwon sits up and pouts, “Nu! I was serious when I said I need conversation topics to talk with Hoseok! You aren’t taking me seriously.” Hyungwon pouts some more and then huffs.

He knows he is acting a little childish, with the whining and huffing and pouting, but usually he isn’t like this! He behaves this way only with Minhyuk. And recently, even with Hyunwoo. 

He fleetingly wonders what that means. He’s definitely become _ way _more comfortable around the older now, all thanks to hanging out a lot together lately. He found that he can always be himself completely and Hyunwoo won’t judge him at all. That is a nice feeling.

“Wonnie,” Here he goes. That stupid nickname again. Hyungwon scowls at him and Hyunwoo holds up his guitar like an armor. Hyungwon sighs, turning his body around and sitting cross-legged, facing his friend.

“Wonnie,” yeah, Hyunwoo loves that nickname or he just _ loves _ annoying Hyungwon, “ _ if _you really were soulmates, wouldn’t you have zero problems striking up a conversation? It’s literally just three hours. Three hours will fly by!”

“I don’t _ want _ it to _ fly by, _Hyunwoo!” 

“Great, then. You don’t need my help! You’re gonna make the time tick by slow and steady _ all _on your own.” Hyunwoo grins and his eyes crinkle and squeeze into crescents. Hyungwon gets a small but sudden urge to feel those little crinkles near Hyunwoo’s eyes under his finger. 

“Hyunwoo….. You suck. I _ need _to make this interesting for Hoseok!” Hyungwon groans as he falls back on his pillows and then immediately sits back up.

Hyunwoo strums the chords once more and then carefully places the guitar on the floor near the foot. 

“Too bad, you can’t talk to him about video games?” Hyunwoo snorts, “Or food? Not really?”

“You’re asking me or telling me or what?” 

“Telling you. Yeah, definitely.” He smirks at Hyungwon as he playfully wiggles his eyebrows and the younger wonders _ why _he hasn’t punched that face in yet. 

“But you’re serious?! He actually doesn’t play much? Come on! Aren’t _ all _guys into that, gay or not?” Hyungwon shifts to the head of the bed to sit beside Hyunwoo. The older slightly angles his body so that they are facing each other. 

“He plays _ outdoor _ games, Wonnie. He isn’t like us, me hitting the gym and swimming and you,” He snorts, “ _ You _ I have to _ drag _to the gym. And that too you ditch me most of the times. So much for ‘I wanna get back my abs to impress Hoseok.’” Hyunwoo mimics him perfectly and Hyungwon slaps his upperarm, hard.

Hyunwoo jumps a little and he rubs his arm. “You _ really love _ touching me, don’t you? You _ sure _you like Hoseok and not me?” He winks and Hyungwon feels his heart race as he rolls his eyes.

“Stop flattering yourself, nimrod and give me some damn pointers! You’re seriously no help!”

“Fine, fine. Food and games. Sorry but that’s all I have. Or anime. Or manga! Or movies!”

“Uh.. yeah. Elaborate.”

Hyunwoo shrugs. “You wanted _ pointers _ , I _ just _gave you pointers.”

“Hahaha.” Hyungwon narrows his eyes. “But you said Hoseok isn’t _ really _into any of that?”

“He isn’t. He is into everything but only to an extent. He loves that basketball of his too much. And he does watch anime but _ you _aren’t even into it much, just like I’m not. And he reads mangas but neither of us do, so… Also, neither you nor I like the kind of movies he watches… more like the movies Minhyuk likes. He makes him watch all that sappy shit.” Hyunwoo shudders and Hyungwon shudders along with him. “And now he likes them too. You know he is kinda the sensitive, emotional kind. Cries during animated movies and stuff.”

_ But that’s honestly really cute! _ Hyungwon can make himself watch whatever as long as Hoseok is there next to him. He almost sighs thinking about it, a movie date with Hoseok with them cuddled up on the couch, his head resting on Hoseok’s shoulder. _ Bliss… _

“As for food talk,” Hyunwoo sighs, and Hyungwon snaps out of his daydreaming. Right. Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo smirks at Hyungwon, “He is always on a diet because he is very conscious about maintaining a good physique. He hits the gym _ religiously _ everyday. Even _ I _ don’t go _ that _regularly. So he is probably gonna hate you if you keep talking about food for more than a minute or so because he is always a little hungry.”

“How awesome…. Yay…” Hyungwon fake-cheers as he unenthusiastically pumps his fist in the air. 

“Aw, Wonnie. Why are you so worried? You’re soulmates, remember?” Hyunwoo cocks an eyebrow up and smirks at Hyungwon. _ Again! _ Hyunwoo just _ loves _mocking him doesn’t he? He wants to wipe away his ever-present smirk. Ever-present when it comes to Hyungwon only. 

“You forget that if I win, you win too… And you dweeb,” He shoves Hyunwoo’s shoulder a little, “This gave you the opportunity to spend alone time with Minhyuk! You got yourself your car ride with him as well. And you actually don’t have any problems because he likes _ all _ of those things you listed _ and _he is quite talkative.”

Hyunwoo snorts and looks away, turning his gaze to the bedsheet. “It’s better I shut up and not say anything.. or something… I should sleep. Yeah, best plan.” He smiles at Hyungwon sheepishly.

“Um, bo-riiiiing?! What the fuck? Why?” Hyungwon widens his eyes at his accomplice. And Hyunwoo just shrugs. 

“I’m not smooth, Hyungwon-ah…” Hyungwon’s heart goes _ boing _! hearing his name said in such a low, deep voice. But he doesn’t pay it any mind.

“Even I’m not smooth..” the younger shrugs and Hyunwoo chuckles, smirking at him again.

“You and your idiotic lovestruck sighs.” And then Hyunwoo imitates Hyungwon’s lovestruck sigh and this time Hyungwon really socks him one, a proper punch to the forearm.

“Ouch! Listen, I know you have this urge to feel my biceps-“ 

“Oh, shh!” Hyungwon rolls his eyes and clamps a hand over Hyunwoo’s mouth. So much for his accomplice being an introvert. He talked and talked when he was with Hyungwon. God knows what Minhyuk and Hoseok are smoking on to believe such a lie.

Suddenly he feels something wet on his palm and he takes his hand down from Hyunwoo’s mouth immediately!

“Ew!” He flinches away from his friend as he wipes his hand on his trousers. Hyunwoo, that idiot, licked his palm! “Dude, so gross!”

Hyunwoo shoots him his infuriating smirk again as he leans closer to Hyungwon and whispers in his ear, “That’s what happens when you try to shut me up.” And then he adds in a wink as he straightens and Hyungwon shoves him away with both hands on his shoulder, hoping to push him off the bed.

“Okay, okay! Sorry! Now back to the point!” Hyunwoo laughs and Hyungwon’s shoves seem ineffective on his strong, muscular form. Ass.

So Hyungwon huffs and drops his hands to his lap. “Now tell me, why can’t you talk to Minhyuk in the car ride? I’m his best friend, I can help! Give you pointers! But you don’t seem to need any…”

Because Hyunwoo is pretty similar to him, in more ways than Hyungwon bothers to think of.

“Yeah.. see, so you have your uncontrollable sighs.. I have my uncontrollable stare..” Hyunwoo widens his eyes as if he made a point and Hyungwon is stupid if he doesn’t get it.

“So.. I stare too…? Everyone who has a crush probably stares, Hyunwoo..”

“I know that, Wonnie. But I can’t _ stop _ staring! And like.. I stare mostly because yeah, I have a crush, but it’s like.. he talks and I listen and then I go blank. I don’t know what to say, so I just stare. So he thinks my brain left my body and nobody is home.” He flips his hair, running his fingers through it. Hyungwon’s eyes momentarily go to his long fingers and perfect nails and thick hair before looking away.

“And sometimes I blurt out random shit without thinking-“

“How…? You generally have an amazing brain-to-mouth filter.. You lose it when you’re around me, yeah,” Hyungwon shrugs, “but you seem so _ in control _ of your words in front the _ three _ of us…? _ And _other people.”

Hyunwoo nods and then stares off into space before shrugging. “I’m an idiot.” He facepalms himself, and keeps his hand over his face, peeping at Hyungwon through the space between his long fingers. “I should just sleep, that’s why… Or else Minhyuk will be weirded out.”

“Point.” Hyungwon hums, “He won’t be weirded out if you sleep, because at least you’ll shut up.” He giggles and earns a smack on the arm from Hyunwoo.

“No, but really! It’s okay.” He rubs his arm as he meets Hyunwoo’s eyes. “You know Minhyuk doesn’t get weirded out that easily. And he _ keeps _ talking, so you only have to listen. And pay attention, and you definitely will because you _ love him _ . Unless you get _ distracted _.” Hyungwon wiggles his eyebrows at Hyunwoo but then feels slightly weirded out for saying that, as his mind goes to what ‘distracted’ by Minhyuk means to Hyunwoo, but he immediately comes back to the present. 

Hyunwoo gives him a small smile. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Plus! He had fun with you that night when Hoseok and I left!” 

Hyunwoo gives him a look that says he ain’t buying Hyungwon’s bullshit. 

“Fine! But he didn’t say he _ didn’t _have fun!”

“Save it, Wonnie.” Hyungwon rolls his eyes and Hyunwoo bumps their shoulders together.

“Yeah, you’ll be fine.” Hyunwoo nods. “Now onto me again!” Hyungwon grabs a notepad and pen from his desk.

“Tell me what to talk to Hoseok about!” He looks at Hyunwoo expectantly, pen ready in hand.

The blond snorts, “You’re _ taking notes?! _ What’s _ wrong _ with you, Wonnie? You don’t have any intact screws in that brain of yours, huh? They must have all fallen out ages ago.. He is your _ soulmate? _ Really-“

“To think people say you’re an introvert. They should see you when you’re with me.” Hyungwon mutters as he rolls his eyes.

“Watch it, Wonnie. You’ll end up losing your eyeballs someday _ real _soon.” Hyunwoo looks at him amusedly and Hyungwon is just so done with this idiot. He needs to find an effective way to shut him up, now that covering his mouth with his hand is out of question.

“Shut up and give me some pointers! I need to make notes so that I don’t babble like a fool in front of Ho-“

“How can I _ shut up _and give you pointers?” Hyunwoo wiggles his eyebrows at him.

This idiot is enjoying it too much now and Hyungwon _ needs _ his conversation topics, more like elaboration on conversation topics, a damn _ script _. If only his annoying partner-in-crime cooperates! So he can’t even up and leave. Plus it’s his own room.. and kicking Hyunwoo out won’t do anything either.

“You gonna start giving me points or do I have to smack you?” Hyungwon tries one last time.

“Oh right, smacking. Kinky, you know. Where is it you wanna smack me this time? I keep forgetting you _ love _ touching me and you find me and my body just _ irresistible-“ _

And that’s it. Hyungwon’s had enough.

He tackles Hyunwoo onto the bed and straddles him. He starts randomly kicking and punching Hyunwoo, but not too harshly.

But he is apparently making no dent because Hyunwoo is just laughing and laughing and Hyungwon is running out of ideas to make his accomplice give him something _ useful _ ! Not meaninglessly tease him! That only provides _ Hyunwoo _ entertainment, not him.

Well, he knows one thing. And he’s gotta put it to use.

He starts tickling Hyunwoo’s sides and the older squeals as he tries to get away from his attacking fingers. But Hyungwon is incessant. He keeps tickling Hyunwoo’s sides, making the blond breathless from squealing and laughing.

He tickles Hyunwoo till he begs him to stop, tears running down his chubby reddened cheeks. Hyungwon finally takes his hands away and smirks at his friend in triumph.

Hyunwoo immediately cages both of Hyungwon’s wrists with his large hand, the other running through his heavily messed up hair. Then he lifts his head up and pillows it with his free arm, his biceps flexing from the movement. 

They stare at each other, Hyunwoo still breathing heavily. The room feels a few degrees hotter as they keep their eyes locked on each other’s. Hyungwon’s heart races seeing Hyunwoo underneath him, his muscular chest going up and down, his plump lips parted as he continues panting a little. 

Hyungwon locks eyes with Hyunwoo and then looks at his held-down hands, but still tries, “So, ready to give me some valid pointers?” 

“Well,” Hyunwoo eyes mock him, glinting mischievously, before going to Hyungwon’s caged wrists.

Oh hell, this is gonna take _ a while _.

  
  
  
  
  


“So you don’t play GTA? The latest one that came out isn’t all that bad, you know? You and I should play it once! Bet Hyunwoo has the game! Or Minhyuk must be having it for sure!” Hyungwon glances over at Hoseok who looks only mildly interested in what he has to say.

_ Mildly interested _isn’t going to cut it though!

After wrestling (on Hyungwon’s part. Hyunwoo looked like he was having the time of his life watching Hyungwon struggle to get _ something, anything _to talk to Hoseok about) on Hyungwon’s bed for a considerable amount of time, they both laid back on the bed, panting. Then Hyunwoo helped Hyungwon pack all his things up and offered to buy him a milkshake and whatever else he wanted from his workplace, and off they went in Hyunwoo’s car.

They spent the evening driving to the beach and walking around while slurping on their milkshakes and munching on some chips that they bought on the street near the beach. 

After disposing off their plastic cups and chips’ bag, Hyunwoo had dragged Hyungwon into the water. Of course, they didn’t go in that far. Just upto their calfs, below the knee.

And they talked and talked about all those topics that Hyunwoo had given him as pointers, topics that Hoseok is only _ mildly interested _in but which they both have a lot to talk about. Before he knew it, the sun set and evening turned into night and he had no idea where all the time went.

By the time Hyungwon realized that Hyunwoo didn’t give him anything all that useful, it was already really late and Hyunwoo had already dropped him back at his dorm and driven back in his car.

Minhyuk saw Hyungwon come back late _ yet again _ from a hangout with _ Hyunwoo _ and started teasing _ him! _ That _ wasn’t _ how things were supposed to go! Minhyuk should’ve acted a little jealous! But no! He was busy trying to get Hyungwon to accept that he had been on a _ date _with Hyunwoo!

Ugh, it all went wrong! And now he has nothing great to talk to Hoseok about! 

“GTA is nice. Yeah, guess we could play? I’m not really good at gaming.. I’m ok..” Hoseok flashes him a small polite smile. It is a cute smile that makes his heart flutter, but Hyungwon sees talking about gaming isn’t a great idea. 

“I bet you’re good! Better than just ‘Ok’!”

“Oh, Hyungwon,” Hyungwon feels a tiny shiver at the way his name sounds in Hoseok’s velvety voice, “You know I suck.. You’re just being nice.” He smiles at Hyungwon awkwardly.

Of course Hyungwon is being nice! He _ knows _Hoseok sucks at gaming but.. ugh, moving on.

“Have you ever played the Sims? Sims 3 is pretty awesome, you know!”

Hoseok hums, now digging in his jacket for his ipod and airpods. Oh shit, no! He is getting bored.. no!

He gets his ipod out and connects his airpods with it and then proceeds to plug one into his ear, the one away from Hyungwon, with his long, slender fingers.

Hyungwon lets out a small sigh. He’s been talking about games ever since they reached the highway, ever since Hoseok tucked away his ipod and airpods earlier. 

But now he has put them back on, meaning Hyungwon definitely bored him out of his mind. And it’s only been twenty-five minutes or so since they got on the road together! 

They have nearly three hours more and Hyungwon has no idea how he is going to manage to keep a conversation going, let on have it going _ interesting _! 

Ugh, this Hyunwoo couldn’t give him any content! So much for being BFF of Hoseok… Idiot.. 

Hoseok and Hyungwon are _ soulmates! _ They _ have to have _ stuff to talk about!

Hyunwoo better keep his acoustic guitar close… he’s gonna need an armour for sure once he reaches back home, after his and Minhyuk’s finals get over. 

But honestly, Hyungwon is running out of things to talk about when it comes to gaming. And he is kind of boring himself as well at this point.

He doesn’t play much himself but somehow with Hyunwoo he can chatter about it for hours, because Hyunwoo actually responds and takes the conversation forward. With Hyunwoo it’s just so easy to talk about _ anything and everything _ ! And somehow they keep talking and talking for _ hours _together!

But with this god Hoseok next to him, he is babbling on about video games that he himself isn’t that into, leading to lame, content less, onesided “conversation”. 

Hell, with Minhyuk life is easiest! He jabbers on and on and Hyungwon listens! 

The thing is, as such even Hyungwon is an introvert like Hyunwoo. But somehow with Hyunwoo he talks a lot! 

Even with other guys _ and girls, _ Hyungwon has _ way _more to talk about! 

Maybe it’s because he is _ in love with _Hoseok unlike all those other people.. he’s just getting self conscious, because he is desperate to make an impression, that’s it! He needs to get over his nerves and-

Hoseok puts in his other airpod too and leans back in his seat, legs spreading as his sexy, muscular body relaxes. His thighs look _ amazing _in those blue jeans! How he wishes he could run his fingers up those thighs.. or at least give them a squeeze..

Hyungwon lets out an inaudible sigh as he drives. Perfect. He bored his crush to sleep.. or something close to it.

He glances at the bag of chips lying between Hoseok’s feet on the car floor. He is nowhere near hungry but his stomach feels like it’s on fire from all the nerves and acid and some food would at least let him puke his guts off at their stop at a gas station.

Hyungwon quickly glances at the rearview mirrors to see to make sure no car is whizzing close by, and bends his torso to the side as he relaxes his foot on the accelerator. 

Just as he picks up the chips bag, Hoseok closes his thighs, trapping Hyungwon’s arm between his legs. His angel of a crush cracks open one eye and holy shit, all the blood in Hyungwon’s body comes rushing to his face.

He ends up swerving the car off the highway and onto a side dirt path, slamming the brakes _ hard _. The car comes to a jerky, abrupt stop because he forgot to change the gear to the first one.

There is dead silence and Hyungwon wants to die. His arm is _ so close _ to Hoseok’s _ crotch _ and if he moves it on his own, it’s bound to brush him _ there _. He squeezes his eyes closed, blood pounding in his head and his heart racing wildly as he clutches the chips packet tightly.

He has ruined it all now, he has made it even more awkward for them. 

Amazing.

Just then he hears low laughter coming from the seat next to his and his arm gets released as Hoseok opens his thighs again. Hyungwon quickly takes his arm back, his hand relaxing on its hold on the chips packet. He sneaks a glance at Hoseok who laughing his ass off and Hyungwon feels his face cool down, blood going back to his brain and he bursts out laughing as well.

“Just when I thought things couldn’t get any more awkward between us,” Hoseok snorts and Hyungwon feels that like a punch in the gut.

Shit. But he knows he was being pretty dumb.

“Sorry, I couldn’t come up with anything-“ he starts mumbling when Hoseok cuts him off.

“Hyungwon,” there goes Hyungwon’s heart soaring at how _ good _ his name sounds when _ Hoseok _says it, “you aren’t awkward. I was talking about the fact that you’re my boyfriend’s best friend and how we aren’t all that close.”

“Well, you’re my friend too!” Hyungwon smiles as he starts the car and takes it back on the road, after checking if the coast is clear in the rearview mirror.

“Hmm. And this will be a hilarious story to tell one day.” Hoseok chuckles cutely and Hyungwon nearly sighs at the sound. Hoseok is such a cutie, Hyungwon’s poor heart.

“True,” Hyungwon giggles.

“By the way, Minhyuk wanted me to ‘subtly’ ask you about what you wanted for Christmas. But I’m throwing subtlety out the window, so…”

Ah! There, a safe topic, all thanks to the sexy muscle god next to him.

“Anything that doesn’t embarrass me in front of you guys..” Hyungwon snorts, not all that unattractively thankfully.

“Aww.. you didn’t like the lace underwear he got you last time?!” Hoseok grins at him when he shoots him a you-gotta-be-kidding-me look.

Minhyuk got him lace underwear last year, as a joke, from when he used to constantly tease Hyungwon with Hyunwoo for no reason. None that Hyungwon saw anyway. So Minhyuk thought it would be hilarious to gift him baby pink lace underwear so that Hyungwon could “wear it the day you finally decide to make love to Hyunwoo!” 

Hoseok and Hyunwoo laughed and hooted while Hyungwon covered his red face, glaring at a smirking Minhyuk from behind his hands.

Thankfully the guys didn’t know, and still don’t know, _ why _Minhyuk gifted him that. 

“Okay, okay. Tell me what you want this year. I can’t take something that vague to Minhyuk, he’d jump down my throat saying how useless I am…” Hoseok rolls his eyes and momentarily looks away.

Whoa! What was that tone and that eye roll! Was Hyunwoo right about trouble in paradise after all?! Hyungwon wants to poke and prod at it but he isn’t sure if it’s a good idea. But he tries anyway!

Using reverse psychology. Because he has _ just _ two weeks with this glorious god of a man all for himself, with no Minhyuk to distract him, and Hyungwon _ cannot _ miss this opportunity 

“If you tell me anything, I won’t tell Minhyuk. We know he gets a little… frustrating and annoying like that.”

Yeah, Hyungwon is going to hell. He is the worst best friend ever.

“I don’t know why but he’s been on my case lately. It’s like I’m not good enough anymore.. like I’m not _ enough _ for him anymore, you know.” And that’s all it took for Hoseok to open up. Score one for Hyungwon!

“Well, have you tried to talk to him about it?”

“I guess.. every time I approach him about it, he just shrugs it off and tells me I’m overthinking it all. It gets frustrating, yes.. but I don’t want to fight with him..” Hoseok frowns cutely. Aww.. but yes, that sounds like their Minhyuk alright.

“Anyway, you can tell him to buy me.. I don’t know.. a new video game.. or car seat covers! As much as I like it when you guys drive my car with pink seat covers, something black or neutral would be nice. Though I would _ really _prefer a new video game or a PSP or something.”

Hoseok nods, “Copy that. That will make sure he stays off my case and have him think his boyfriend is not useless for a change.”

Ooh! Yup, trouble in paradise looks real! Yay for Hyungwon, score two! 

“I understand. I’m his best friend after all..” A shitty one, yeah.. but best friend nonetheless.

“Yeah, about that.. don’t _ you _ know _ why _he is behaving like this lately..?”

Hyungwon shrugs, “I don’t know, really.. Anyway, if you want to talk about anything, I’m here. You can tell me and I won’t tell him a thing. We’re friends too, Hoseok.”

Hoseok gives him a sweet smile and nods.

Score three!

He drives for a little while and then starts talking about.. pizza.. why? He doesn’t know.. He is stupid like that.. _ and _maybe a little hungry.

“So you like pizza with pepperoni? Because you like spicy things?”

“Hmm.. yeah…? Depends on my mood.”

“What about with olives and jalapeños? And double cheese and mushrooms? And some tabasco sauce!”

Seriously… where is he going with this…

“I think I like plain pizza… I don’t know, Hyungwon.” And Hyungwon lets out an involuntary sigh. Which is stupid. Ugh, Hyunwoo was right about them being uncontrollable and idiotic, no matter how much Hyungwon wrestled with him on his bed saying that they aren’t ‘idiotic’, among other things.. They didn’t wrestle just because of how stupid Hyungwon’s sighs were.. nah.. Hyungwon just wanted to place some well aimed kicks, punches and smacks because Hyunwoo was being super frustrating as usual, nevermind Hyunwoo saying that was “kinky”.. *Rolls eyes*

“Have you ever tried coniza?”

“Coniza…?” Hoseok cocks up an eyebrow and damn, he looks so gorgeous like that… how is this man real?!

“Yeah! A pizza wrapped up as a cone and baked! If you haven’t, we should try it someday!”

“Hmm.. all this pizza talk is making me hungry. Can we stop at the next gas station and eat some?” He rubs his big hand, with long fingers, over his stomach.

And Hyungwon feels jealous.. of a hand.. a beautiful hand, yes.. but a hand, nonetheless.. because it’s running over some _ delicious _chocolate abs hidden under that blue shirt, that he wants to tear apart.

“Yup. Roger that. Take a nap and then we’ll eat.”

“Cool. And then we’ll switch seats.” Hoseok mumbles as he closes his eyes, both airpods in now.

Hopefully once he wakes up Hyungwon will have an amazing and interesting list of topics to talk to him about!

_ Hopefully.. _


	5. Cozy Up To His Family & Have A Bit More Faith In Your Accomplice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want them updates, keep those comments and kudos rolling in 💅🏻

Hoseok’s house was their usual hangout place before they all drove their way to college. And when the tyres hit the curb, Hyungwon immediately opens the passenger side door and dives into the huge mounds of snow all over the front yard. 

He flips over, spitting out whatever snow got into his mouth, and starts waving his hands and legs.

One is never too old to make snow angels.

He heard a duffel bag drop near his head and Hoseok joins him on the snow-covered ground, also waving around his hands and legs. They smack into each other a few times while making their respective snow angels and Hyungwon feels like he has reached paradise.

He is back home, and he has Hoseok lying next to making a snow angel _ with him! _Definitely a great start to their winter holidays!

Somehow snow back in Seoul isn’t this nice. Back in Gwangju everything feels cleaner and the snow seems sweeter and softer, if that makes sense. Guess it’s the nostalgia and the warmth that fills Hyungwon by coming back home from his hectic college life. Yeah, Hoseok makes him feel all sorts of warm and tingly, but this kind of warmth is something else altogether.

They stop waving around and just lay side by side, looking up the light blue winter sky. Hyungwon sneaks peeks at Hoseok next to him, his ethereal face looking peaceful and happy.

Hyungwon sighs as he looks back at the sky, and it’s not even one of his Hoseok Sighs.

He is just happy to be home and having Hoseok by his side right now is making it all the more better.

His crush sits up and dusts the snow off his gloved hands, proceeding to stand up gracefully.

Hyungwon keeps lying, watching a now-towering Hoseok, who chuckles at him and holds his hand out. For Hyungwon to take! Hyungwon is _ definitely _squealing inside his head.

He sits up and grabs hold of Hoseok’s outstretched hand and the sexy god heaves him up to his feet. They’re standing awfully close and they’re still holding hands! Hyungwon is forgetting how to breathe right now! Holy shit, their hands fit so well together! And Hoseok’s hand is so warm and his long fingers, thicker than his own, wrap around Hyungwon’s long thin ones. His grip is so strong and manly, ugh..! All he is doing is standing close and holding Hyungwon’s hand and it’s probably been just a few seconds and Hyungwon is already losing it-

Oh wow.. Hoseok shoots him a beautiful smile and Hyungwon just wants to close the distance and kiss him on his perfect lips!

Okay, fuck, Hoseok is leaning in now, moving closer and closer to him. Everything looks like it’s going in slow motion and oh shit, is he going to kiss him?! His heart is racing madly and he feels his face heat up. What about Minhyuk-

Oh, wait a second. He is bending down to pick up his duffel bag. Oh, false alarm. _ God, Hyungwon, get a grip buddy… _

Hoseok lets go of his and tilts his head towards his house. Oh, right. Hyungwon tries to shrug off the disappointment that goes through him. Now they’ll soon be surrounded by more people. Alone time with Hoseok ends here and now.

For now. Cue evil laughter.

They walk up to Hoseok’s house, Hoseok shouldering his duffel bag, and Hyungwon rings the bell. A few seconds tick by and the door opens to Hoseok’s younger brother, Hyungjin, who is just slightly shorter than Hyungwon but taller than Hoseok.

“Hoseok hyung, you’re here!!!” The guy pulls Hoseok into a warm, tight hug and it looks like he squeezes the life out of him, if Hoseok looking a little like he is choking is any indication. He pats his brother’s back and the guy lets go, smiling widely. And then Hyungjin turns Hyungwon’s way.

“Hyungwon hyung! It’s been a while! I got so much to tell you!” And he grabs Hyungwon’s hand and pulls him into the dining room which is right next to the kitchen.

Immediately Hyungwon smells something like burnt chocolate along with something else.. which almost smells.. _ rotten _.. and like pumpkin..

What the hell is in that oven? It’s literally stinking up the whole house. Hyungwon tries not to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

But Hoseok has no such qualms. He walks right into the dining room and goes, “It smells terrible in here! Did mom burn a rotten pumpkin in the oven and try to salvage the remains by adding chocolate?” Well, that was blunt. But this is his own house, after all.

“Yah, hyung. Don’t let mom hear you. She’s gonna get offended and sulk the whole evening till we go to bed.” Hyungjin widens his eyes at Hoseok, who just shrugs.

“Point. But you gotta admit, it smells pretty bad. What is it anyway?”

“Chocolate chip pumpkin cookies!” 

“Oh, lord…” Hoseok rolls his eyes before making the traditional prayer cross sign with his right hand, making Hyungwon giggle almost girl-like. Hoseok looks at him and winks, causing a light blush to spread over Hyungwon’s cheeks.

“Anyway, what is it that you want to talk to Hyungwon about and not me?” He narrows his eyes at his brother. 

“Stuff.” Hyungjin shrugs and Hoseok rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

Then he turns those dazzling dark green eyes on Hyungwon and his breath hitches in his throat for a second. “Once what he says is done, I’m getting my lil bro _ all _to myself all night.” He winks at Hyungjin before taking his duffel bag and going upstairs. 

Isn’t he just perfect? Best elder brother _ ever! _Hyungwon lets out one of his Hoseok Sighs and he is just glad Hyungjin doesn’t seem to notice.

“Hyungwon hyung, guess what happened!” 

He turns towards his crush’s younger brother, smiling widely as he regards the boy fondly. 

“I had my first kiss!”

“Whoa! That’s awesome, man!” They fist bump. And yeah, Hoseok would’ve definitely gone protective older brother even though he has a younger _ brother, _not sister. 

“So… girl or boy?” They sit at the dining table super close, making sure their mom isn’t there to eavesdrop. Hey, Hyungwon knows Minhyuk is the one generally doing this whole thing as a part of the boyfriend job but currently Hyungwon is here and look at him trying to bond with Hoseok’s brother! It's important to win Hoseok’s family over to win Hoseok’s heart!

“Boy! And he is like.. _ so _good looking, hyung. Almost as handsome as you! And definitely as tall as you!”

Hyungwon feels his cheeks heat up at the compliment as he gushes like he is expected to, “Tell me everything!”

  
  


Mrs.Lee stares at him like a hawk when Hyungwon picks up a cookie and brings to his mouth, not looking away even for a second.

Hyungwon takes a big bite of the cookie, praying to the Lord that it doesn’t taste as terrible as it smells… _ and _ he is disappointed. Big time.

It tastes just as bad as it smells. But he makes sure that nothing shows on his face as he munches and then forcefully swallows. “It tastes amazing! I’m gonna need the recipe to give to mom.”

He smiles brightly at Hoseok’s mom who visibly relaxes.

Hyungwon isn’t called a good actor for nothing. He hears Hoseok snort almost inaudibly next to him.

Then Mrs.Lee focuses on her son, who also takes a big bite, munching and smiling through the burnt cookies. Burn pumpkin can’t be fixed even with chocolate. Lesson learnt. 

But he looks convincing and his mother smiles at him and looks back at Hyungwon.

“Oh, you don’t need the recipe! I’ll just put some in a bag and give you! Your genius father can definitely find out all the ingredients _ and _how to make it from just one taste! I’ll be right back, honey!”

And she leaves for the kitchen and they see her grab a ziploc bag from the cupboard.

Hoseok chokes back a laugh and shoves his uneaten half of the cookie into Hyungwon’s jacket pocket where Hyungwon had earlier put in his own cookie’s half secretly.

He wants to shove Hoseok like he does with Hyunwoo all the time, but that’ll probably seem too brotherly. Maybe.

So he kicks him in the foot. But Hoseok being so muscular like Hyunwoo, more than Hyunwoo actually, probably doesn’t even feel it.

What if he thinks Hyungwon is trying to play footsie with him?

Hoseok’s mom is back with the ziploc bag they saw and it has some ten cookies in there. Great..

Hoseok sees Hyungwon’s expression as he accepts the bag, one perfectly covering up his disgust thanks to his great acting skills, and disguises his laugh as a cough. 

“Okay, mom. Hyungwon has to meet his own parents too, yeah? He’ll come back!”

Hoseok’s mom frowns at him and huffs out a cute, “I know that!” And walks back into the kitchen. To clean up the mess those terrible burnt cookies made, Hyungwon supposes.

Hoseok walks him to Minhyuk’s car, after having helped him put on his coat. Isn’t he such a gentleman? Who says chivalry is dead?

Hyungwon looks back at Minhyuk’s car. He needs to remember to take back his own car to college on the return trip, while Minhyuk’s car will stay back here. He doesn’t drive on his own anyway.

“Thanks for eating those shitty cookies. My mom and her experiments, I swear to god.” He rolls his eyes in slight exasperation. Poor guy. Hyungwon would be exasperated if his mom makes such disgusting experiments as food every other day.

“Minhyuk wouldn’t have been able to lie to her that convincingly. Hell, he would’ve probably spat out the thing! It really was.. ugh..” Hoseok shuddered. “So thank you so much, though you probably think I’m being really formal.” He flashes Hyungwon a grateful smile and Hyungwon feels his insides melt. But he holds back his sigh! Hyunwoo would be so proud of him and maybe even fist bump him!

“Oh, it’s no problem.” Well, he is better than Minhyuk at something, even if that something is acting. Another score for Hyungwon! 

“So what are your plans tomorrow?”

_ Holy hell! It sounds like he is asking me out! _

Hoseok already helping him put his coat on and walking to him to the car felt like it was the end of a date, and now they’re gonna hang out tomorrow?!

_ ‘Hyungwon, breathe. Don’t hyperventilate. Just breathe and answer the guy! Don’t just stare goddamit!’ _ His inner Hyunwoo is shaking his head in disapproval because Hyungwon is _ definitely _staring at the godly specimen in front of him. Unabashedly.

He quickly swipes at his chin as inconspicuously as possible, in case some drool dribbled out and froze, embarrassing him for eternity. Because damn, those delicious biceps.. and those pretty pink lips!

_ ‘Earth to Hyungwon! Speak!’ _

Right.

“No plans. You want to do something?” ‘_ Good. No shaky voice, no drool. Good. Just reduce the staring, geez. Becoming like Hyunwoo much?’ _

“Sure. How about we practise making that basket again, yeah?”

_ Keep your cool, keep your cool, keep you coo- _

_ “ _Sounds good.”

“Great then!” Hoseok flashes him his KPop idol smile and Hyungwon lets a small sigh slip out. 

Damn him.. ‘_ Idiot Chae!’ _

“Also, thanks for driving me all the way here. I saved _ a lot _on gas and diesel all thanks to you.”

“Well, you would’ve saved up more, if you’d let me pay for all of it.” Hyungwon smiles what he hopes isn’t a flirtatious one. Or else watch Minhyuk skin him alive..

“Now, now. What kind of friend would do that?”

_ Hyungwon might? Nah.. he wouldn’t.. _

“Minhyuk.” Hyungwon giggles out and Hoseok laughs out a “Hyunwoo!”

_See! _They _are _soulmates! Though Hyungwon strongly feels Hyunwoo is _not_ _that kind _of friend_. _He almost always pays for Hyungwon after all, no matter how much Hyungwon fights for the bill. He pays when he wins though.

Chivalry is alive in Hyunwoo as well.

“Okay then. Catch you tomorrow?” Hoseok tilts his head to the side and regards him with something like fondness.

Hyungwon supposes he says something like, “Uh-huh” or “Yup, okay.” Because the next thing he knows Hoseok swoops in to give him a very, _ very _quick hug and then jogs back into his house before Hyungwon can process anything but that cute butt moving away from him.

  
  


Hyungwon can eat crappy food and play basketball all his life if he gets to experience another moment like that.

  
  
  


_ Progress Report: _

_ Hey, diary, I think I’ll call you a progress report now. Because things _ definitely _ seem like they’re progressing!!! _

_ I have only this weekend before Hyunwoo and Minhyuk come back. Just this _ one _ weekend. _

_ So here is what I have planned: _

  * _find reasons to touch him. Though the guilt will probably eat me up from inside every time but it has to be done! We’ll all be in a happier place after this! Exactly!_
  * Look cute, the whole of the two days and then the rest of the holidays.
  * _Spend as much time as possible alone! Just him and me! Yeah, our families are cool but I have two days! Just two days!_
  * _Get better topics to talk about! I have stayed up all night before this learning my basketball terms! I even watched some Netflix sports movies involving basketball and now it’s in my “Last watched” and “Recommended for you” tabs, so that they show up if Hoseok and I were to Netflix And Chill at my place, you know. It could happen!_

_ Hell, I even have the cutest PJs all ready. And I’m going to put on a _ little _ bit of mascara and lip gloss. Just a _ teeny _ bit. And of course, gotta put on that nice deo too that Hyunwoo chose for me when we went to the departmental store that day we hung out! _

_ Because I look like a king, even after waking up from sleep. Yes, exactly! _

_ We going all out to impress Hoseok these two days! _

_ Ugh.. I sound like such a girl in here.. ew. yeah, but no one but me is gonna read this anyway. _

_ Minhyuk, get out of here buddy, if you somehow got till here! _

_ Anyway, _

_ Peace out _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyungwon wipes at his laptop’s webcam before clicking the Skype call button. The skype call rings for a few seconds before a sleepy Minhyuk pops into view. And he looks like he stayed up all night. And he probably did because he and Hyunwoo still have one exam left. His hair is sticking up in all directions as if he or someone else ran their fingers through it. He has on some mascara which is completely smudged and some lip gloss which is smeared onto his cheek. On top of that, his eyelids are barely open to watch Hyungwon through the screen.

“Yo, sunshine! Aren’t you looking bright and fresh?” Hyungwon chuckles and Minhyuk whines.

“Ugh..” He takes a sip of his coffee, “yeah.. do you know what time it is?”

Hyungwon glanced at the digital clock at the bottom corner of the laptop screen. “10:50am. When is your exam?”

“In about two hours! Nu and I are gonna cram!” He somehow looks a little energetic while saying that and Hyungwon smiles at his adorable best friend. 

“What were you both doing last night then?”

“Studying our lives away!” Minhyuk wails dramatically. “Yet we’re having to cram at the last minute…” 

“Exactly.. where is Hyunwoo?”

“Still asleep.” Minhyuk yawns. 

“And you know that because he isn’t picking up your calls?” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. Minhyuk shook his head, “I know that because he is here, asleep in your bed.”

“What?!” Hyungwon sits up straighter. “Why? How?”

“Shh…” Like Hyungwon is standing next to him and isn’t some hundred miles away. “Too early. Too many questions…”

“Minhyuk, what’s he doing in my bed?” Hyungwon uses his no nonsense voice because what the hell?! What business does _ Son Hyunwoo _ have in _ Chae Hyungwon’s bed?! _

“Oh, we went _ all the way _yesterday night. But since I didn’t wanna ruin my sheets and you aren’t here now, we used your bed. I went down on him and then rocked his world so damn well that he passed out and hasn’t recovered yet. Now you have stains all over your side of the room because we did it on every surface over there.”

Hyungwon stares at his best friend for a few seconds before saying, “Wow,” instead of the “ew” that he really wants to say. Because he is the one trying to set them up together. “I knew you guys were sneaking around.”

“Hahaha. Very funny, idiot.” Minhyuk rolls his eyes, which have opened a little more. “We were studying all night, dumbass. Not fucking around or whatever. I didn’t want him to get in trouble with our bitchy RA as it had gotten pretty late. So I let him crash.” Minhyuk looks behind, mostly at the still sleeping Hyunwoo. And then turns back to him. “I promise he didn’t wet the bed.”

Hyungwon wrinkles his nose, “Ugh.. Yeah, I hope he didn’t..” He doesn’t want Hyunwoo lounging on his bed, leaving his choco mint scent behind everywhere. That is _ not _the smell Hyungwon wants to wake up to. Plus he’s read somewhere that the smells you inhale before your sleep or during your sleep can trigger memories related to those smells and give you some seriously crazy sex dreams… 

Yeah, he _ definitely _doesn’t want Hyunwoo anywhere near his bed. Now if it were Hoseok, then he mostly definitely wouldn’t mind all that much, though his subconscious is quite creative as is.

“Anyway, you and Hoseok doing anything today?” Minhyuk asks, running his fingers through his hair to make it look at least a little tamed, or something... But it just ends up looking messier. 

“Yeah. Basketball practice. He’s supposed to come over in a bit.”

Minhyuk snorts. “Wonwon, if you were supposed to play basketball, you would’ve thrown one basket _ at least _ by now. That throwing arm is a lost cause.” He chuckles and Hyungwon shrugs.

“I don’t mind. It’s fun.”

“Hmm.. sure..” Minhyuk smiles at him in a weird way, as if he knows Hyungwon said it’s fun because he is in love with Hoseok. It gets him all panicky for a second but Minhyuk just hums again before turning behind and calling out, “Hyunwoo, wake up! Hyungwon is online. Come say Hi.” And then he chucks his now-empty coffee cup offscreen for good measure.

Hyungwon hears Hyunwoo groan and he immediately cards his fingers through his hair, trying to his make his bed hair look decent. But then stops. Huh.. why do this? He doesn’t need to look presentable in front of _ Hyunwoo _of all people. 

Just then his mom calls from downstairs that Hoseok has arrived and he yells back, “Send him up!” 

Well, the making his-unruly-bed-hair-presentable thing paid off after all! His instincts were making him do it for _ Hoseok _, not Hyunwoo!

“Hoseok is here?!” Minhyuk squeals, suddenly looking wide awake. Hyungwon’s heart sinks as he nods, keeping his face neutral. Now they’re gonna make kissy faces at each other and give each other flying kisses and be all lovey-dovey and cringy… And he’d have to watch all that firsthand. Ugh… Their lovefest really makes him want to slam his head against something really hard. 

Hoseok would kiss his laptop and make it all gross.. but Hyungwon won’t mind it.. like.. It’s Hoseok’s gorgeous lips kissing _ his _laptop. The only good thing that’ll come out of their upcoming lovefest.

Just as Hyunwoo pops his sleepy head into view, Hyungwon’s room’s door opens and in walks Hoseok in all his godly glory. His floral and fruit flavoured perfume hits Hyungwon in strong waves as he leans over him, hand resting on Hyungwon’s desk, standing so close.

Hyungwon keeps his Hoseok Sigh from escaping and he _swears_ he sees Hyunwoo give him a nod of approval. 

Hyungwon _ could _turn his head to the side. Hoseok’s angelic face is _so close, so kissable._ He could kiss the corner of his upturned lips. They are _that_ close! But he can’t.. and he won’t. He can’t ruin the plan he has made with Hyunwoo like that, all gone down in an instant. Can’t betray Minhyuk like that. Can’t make Hoseok uncomfortable like that. Screw Hyungwon’s desires even though Hoseok’s mouth-watering scent is hitting him right in the face. So he keeps in his sigh of disappointment and looks straight ahead at the screen.

“Look who is still looking like the most gorgeous person on the planet despite waking up just moments ago,” Hoseok teases as he stares at Minhyuk on the screen.

Minhyuk goes red, a dusting of blush appearing on his cheeks as he looks down at his lap. Yeah, Hyungwon would get that way as well, if Hoseok were talking to him like that. A tiny wave of jealousy goes through him.

Then Hyunwoo hugs the camera, making the screen go black for a second, as he exclaims, “Aww shucks, man. Hoseok, you really making me emo, buddy!” He sits back down and touches his heart, making a ‘genuine’ touched expression, adding, “I’m so touched right now, my man.”

Minhyuk laughs first as he shoves Hyunwoo to the side, who falls to the floor dramatically as if Minhyuk knocked him down, screaming, “This is abuse! I will avenge like the Avengers!”

Hyungwon laughs next, doubling over on his seat. Hoseok laughs too. They’re all laughing and this is great. Hyungwon loves Hyunwoo so much in that moment. He became the comedic relief and saved Hyungwon from watching their cheesy-love fest. His accomplice is something else, alright.

“Yo, goofball. Sit up!” Minhyuk giggles and Hyunwoo complies by sitting up and saluting Minhyuk, who just giggles some more. Yeah, Hyunwoo _ is _actually that cute and funny. Hyungwon watches everything with a smile curling his lips up.

“Babe, isn’t your final in two hours?” Hoseok asks, leaning over some more. Ugh… this man doesn’t know just _ how much _he affects Hyungwon and his ever-wavering self-control!

“Yes! Nu and I are gonna cram!” Then he looks at Hyunwoo, “And then, it’s mic night!” Hyunwoo does this wink-finger-click-and-point-thing at Minhyuk, who grins.

Then he leans over and whispers something in Minhyuk’s ear. Something that makes Minhyuk giggle in almost a girly way. Totally flirting with his bud’s boyfriend _ right in front of him. _

Hyungwon sees Hoseok’s fingers clutch the desk a little tighter before relaxing, the only sign that it bothers him even a little. 

Minhyuk looks at them again. “Hyungwon, do you mind if Seokie and I talk alone for a bit?”

Hyungwon feels himself deflate. “Uh.. yes? _ I _am the one who called?” He smiles to let his best friend know he is only kidding, though he actually isn't.

“Fine! I’m gonna flash all of you! Yes, the goods. All out in the open!”

“Ugh, ew. Gross. I’m out.” Hyungwon stands up, holding his palms up, and backs away. Hoseok takes his seat. Onscreen he sees Minhyuk waving to Hyunwoo as he walks toward what Hyungwon knows is his dorm room’s door.

“_P__lease _keep the nudity to a minimum.” Before he could take two steps, Hoseok catches his wrist in his calloused, warm hand. Whoa.. Hyungwon feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. He turns around and Hoseok gives him a sweet smile before pulling him down by the arm. And whispers in his ear. Wow.. this is.. something.. Hyungwon’s heart is racing madly as he inhales that delicious scent of Hoseok, man and flowers and tropical fruits. “You know he won’t flash me, right? He is just kidding.” 

_ And you’re assuring me because…? _His face probably shows his exact question and Hoseok smiles again gently, “You seemed worried when he said that, that’s all. Now you don’t need to be.”

Hyungwon’s heart almost beats out of his chest.. _ what.. but.. wow.. why is he- he noticed?! Wow! _

“Well, I know Minhyuk can go over the top at times. It’s cool. I’m not worried.” ‘_Not anymore I’m not!’ _

Hoseok flashes him an adorable smile and Hyungwon just wants to melt right then and there. Or just kiss the guy on his pretty pink lips! So plush and soft looking… 

“Okay.” 

Hyungwon probably smiles dreamily like a schoolgirl, and then bolts out of his room.

Immediately his phone rings and he fishes it out of his pocket. It’s Hyunwoo, his partner in crime!

“Yo, partner. What’s kicking?”

“Did you _ see _that?!” Comes Hyunwoo’s excited response.

“What? You being a dork? Nu, I see that _ every day_.”

“No, genius head!” Hyunwoo chuckles in his deep voice. “_I_slept in the same room as Minhyuk. _ I _spent the night with him! Did you have Hoseok over, in your sheets? Hell no!”

“Rubbing it in my face much? Real mature move, Hyunwoo-ssi.”

“Oh, please. When have I ever been mature?” Hyunwoo snorts and Hyungwon grins. “Well, point.”

“Besides,” Hyunwoo continues and Hyungwon cocks an eyebrow, “when I win, you win, right?”

Hyungwon growls and Hyunwoo laughs. “Hmm, fiesty, I like it!”

“You’re totally smirking right now, aren’t you?”

“Oh, hell yes! By the way, what’s your plan for tomorrow? Basketball lesson?”

“Yes.. and what’s wrong with that?”

“Has it _ ever _worked in your favour?”

Hyungwon growls again and Hyunwoo laughs his deep laugh, again.

“Do something you’re good at! Show him your skills!”

“Like you are gonna? With your guitar and open mic night?” This time Hyungwon smirks as he leans against the wall near his room.

Immediately Hyunwoo’s response comes, voice indignant, “Hey, hey, hey! Girls _ and guys _ dig the whole guitar player thing I have going on!”

“Sure,” Hyungwon snorts, “if they’re into _the guy_ first_.” _

“Ouch… Smacked me right on the heart there!”

“You’re _ totally _pretending to yank your heart out right now, aren’t you?”

“Wonnie, it really creeps me out how well you know me..”

“Yeah, you and me both, buddy. You and me both.”

“Anyway, trust me on the ‘do something you’re good at’ thing.”

_ Trust him? _The only thing Hyungwon is truly good at is sleeping.. or well, dancing. Or singing. Or acting.. not that Hoseok would be interested in any of that…? He doesn’t know.

“But we already have something planned-“

“Afterward. Trust me!”

“Okayyy! Trusting you.” Because apparently Hyunwoo knows something he doesn’t. Or something. He seems to know what he is doing anyway.

“Okay, I hear Minhyuk singing his lil goodbye song.” Hyunwoo singsongs and Hyungwon chuckles, “Yeah, I do too.”

“Okay then, Wonnie. Imma hang up now. I’ll call later and we’ll report on our statuses. All the best today!”

“You too, my man. With Minhyuk _ and _with finals. Rock today, yeah?”

“Oh, I will try. You too try.”

“Sure thing.” They both hang up and Hyungwon walks back into his room.

To see Minhyuk singing his farewell song. Soon joined by Hyunwoo. They wave their arms side to side and sing, “Goodbye, adios.” And they sound great together. They always do. It makes Hyungwon smile wider, his call with Hyunwoo having already made him smile widely.

Maybe Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are soulmates too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Impress With Your Skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read through ONCE completely and corrected whatever errors I saw  
If you feel there are missing words or encounter any typos, please ignore them n read ahead  
I’ll correct them later on
> 
> It was 12:44am when I clicked on Post. So imma sleep now, it’s 12:45am.  
I hope y’all enjoy this chapter  
Goodnight and please leave comments if you like this chapter/this fic so far

Would it really be all that wrong if Hyungwon just... _ licks _ Hoseok’s bicep? It’s _ right _next to his face, so close to his mouth! It can be totally accidental! Hyungwon was going to lick his lips but Hoseok’s muscles came in the way! And oops! 

But before he could act on his desire, Hoseok moves over, rolling onto his back. Drat! 

“Listen, _ I _totally won that wrestling match,” Hoseok grins at Hyungwon from where he’s lying on the snow-covered ground beside him. 

Did Hoseok win? Really? Because Hyungwon is _ definitely _ the one feeling victorious. He was trapped underneath Hoseok’s uber-hot body for the last three minutes or so. Hyungwon is sure _ he _is the one who actually won. But he says, “Sure. you won,” and tosses him his padded jacket. 

But why did he do that?! Hoseok is going to cover up his awesome muscles now and it’d all be Hyungwon’s fault. A total shame. He should’ve kept the jacket with himself longer and not accepted defeat. 

Hoseok sits up, putting his jacket back on, making Hyungwon almost sigh in disappointment, and asks, “Wanna build another snowman?” and flashes him this dazzling smile, his cheeks all pink from the cold. Hyunwoo would have to excuse Hyungwon for letting out one of his Hoseok Sighs. 

“Wasn’t the one you destroyed minutes ago, by throwing me on it, not enough for you?”

“Throwing?! Oh no, I prefer the word ‘tackling’,” Hoseok smirks at him and Hyungwon keeps his sigh in. He looks so gorgeous when he smirks, Hyungwon is whipped beyond words sadly.

“Plus that snowman was too small.” 

Hyungwon sits up as well and both of them turn around to look at their melted snowman Scarf nim, whose scarf is now soaking wet. 

Hoseok snorts and stands up, offering Hyungwon a hand to stand up as well. Isn’t he such a gentleman? Hyungwon can’t be blamed if he is sporting heart eyes right now. The older smiles at him and lets go of his hand. The brunet whips out his phone to snap a picture of Hoseok looking like a total baby boy, his cheeks all red and adorable from the nipping cold!

But he forgot to put his phone on silent and an audible photo-snapping sound rings in the air.

The muscle god looks back at him, his face trying to turn angry and annoyed but failing miserably as a smile breaks through. Hyungwon probably melts like Scarf nim on the ground.

“What the hell? Is that going on Facebook?!”

Well, actually it is for Hyungwon’s personal stash that he can stare at before going to bed but he answers, “Oh hell yes! And the caption is gonna be ‘The Look on The Basketball Captain’s Face After I Beat Him At Wrestling!’” Hyungwon grins at his phone where Hoseok’s gorgeous face is still filling the screen up. He locks the screen and tucks it into his jacket pocket and pulls the zipper shut.

“Hey! No way! Delete it! You aren’t posting it with that caption!” Well, duh. Hyungwon was thinking more along the lines of ‘Hoseok, the baby boy behind the badass facade’ or something.

Hoseok tackles him to the ground when Hyungwon successfully dodges all of the older’s attempts of unzipping his pocket and taking his phone out. 

Damn, this is one hot day alright because here he is, underneath Hoseok’s muscular body for the second time in one day! It is Hyungwon’s lucky day alright!

“Give me the damn phone, Hyungwon!” Has he mentioned how amazing his name sounds when the greek god lying above him says it? 

“No! I’m posting that picture and with _ exactly _ that caption!” He giggles as he protectively keeps one palm over his pocket and another on Hoseok’s broader shoulders, lightly shoving him away. _ Very _lightly. He’d be damned if Hoseok gets off him too early. Or ever, really.

“Not under my watch you aren’t!” And the greek god gets both of Hyungwon’s arms above his head and pins them to the snow-covered ground with just one strong hand. Damn, that was _ hot. _How Hyungwon wishes he could stay like this underneath Hoseok forever, pinned and at his mercy.

“Nooooo!” the younger screams dramatically while the basketball captain opens his pocket’s zipper and removes the phone. He lets go of Hyungwon’s arms and sits on his knees, staring into the phone.

“Don’t delete it!” Hyungwon continues being dramatic as he reaches his hand out towards Hoseok.

Hoseok smirks that delicious smirk of his and goes, “Say cheese!”

“No way!” Hyungwon giggles as he starts moving right and left, definitely becoming just a blurred image on the screen.

“Stay still!” Hoseok laughs, as he stretches his arm out to grab at him. But Hyungwon keeps wiggling even after Hoseok’s tough hand clamps down on his shoulder, making the skin under his jacket there warm. The greek god laughs again and Hyungwon is fucking proud because he hasn’t seen Hoseok laugh like that even when around Minhyuk!

“Fine then!” Hoseok smiles evilly and swipes his finger over the screen elaborately and then presses a button, highly exaggerating his actions by lifting his hand up high and then landing his finger back on the screen. 

Hyungwon shrieks, still being dramatic, “Are you _ recording _me?! Noooo!”

But the older keeps grinning evilly and puts the phone inside his own jacket pocket. He moves forward on his knees and pushes Hyungwon to the ground again, hands immediately getting both of Hyungwon’s arms above his head, pinning him to the ground again.

Damn, third time under Hoseok. He is going to mark this day as the best day in the history of Hyungwon!

Hyungwon wiggles, but obviously not trying hard enough, as Hoseok grips both his wrists with just one big hand of his, the other slipping into his pocket to retrieve Hyungwon’s phone.

He swipes the screen twice and presses a button, “Tell everyone that _ I, _the great Lee Hoseok, is the one who won the wrestling match!”

“No, Hoseok! Stop recording!”

The older shakes his head, a mischievous glint in his eyes, adding to his sexiness. “The sooner you admit defeat and accept that _ I _won, the sooner you get your phone back!”

Well, Hyungwon doesn’t want his phone back then! Not when he has Hoseok on top of him like this for the _ third _time! 

“Never!”

Ah, damn it! Hoseok is letting go of his hands. And hell, he is about to shove a fistful of snow in Hyungwon’s face!

No, not this. He can’t ruin his winter holidays dying from the common cold and sore throat!

“No! Stop! Don’t!” He holds his hands up, palms out, accepting his defeat.

“Say it! Who won the wrestling match?”

“Lee Hoseok…” Hyungwon pouts and manages to catch his phone just in time when Hoseok flings it his way. 

“There! Wasn’t that easy?”

Well, it was worth it hundred percent till Hoseok decided to haul snow at his face. 

Hyungwon just huffs, making the muscle god laugh. He rolls of the younger and they lie next to each other again, staring at the sky above. The sun is slowly sinking as evening has come around. It’s about five p.m if Hyungwon is not mistaken. There is sweat on his hairline from all the wrestling in the snow but it’s balanced with the winter cold that keeps creeping up and under his skin.

“So.. wanna practise that throw now?” Hoseok looks his way.

_ ‘Yes, my mighty man! Anything to see you in act- Actually…’ _

He rather follow Hyunwoo’s advice and do something he is good at. Though he’d have to sacrifice the glorious view of Hoseok’s strong muscular arms throwing the ball and making a basket to demonstrate to Hyungwon and Hoseok’s butt jogging away from him to get the ball when Hyungwon misses the hoop yet again.

But that’s the thing: missing the hoop _ yet again _ is _ not _what is going to impress Hoseok.

“Umm.. actually, do you want to do something else?” Hyungwon locks eyes with his crush, biting down on his bottom lip. 

What the hell is he good at that would _impress_ _Hoseok?_ He could suggest they go dancing at a discotheque or a club but that would sound like Hyungwon is asking him out on a date - which he’d _love to_ but shouldn’t and can’t, not while Hoseok is still dating Minhyuk.

And they already had many rounds of _ Just Dance _ and _ Shake It Till You Make It _just yesterday. 

They still have _ Hip Hop Battle _ and _ Ultimate Dance Master _left to dance to but they’re saving them up to play with Hyunwoo and Minhyuk.

_ And _ Hoseok is as good as dancing as Hyungwon, being the all-rounder that he is. The four of them can _ move _ , alright, hence four dance challenge games and counting. But _ Hyunwoo _is the best dancer out of the four of them. They call him the ‘main dancer’ of their group (as if they were a K-pop group and not just teenagers). 

(That’s another similarity with Monsta X’s leader, his bias, Shownu, Hyungwon notes dryly.) 

But that means he needs to find something that he is _ better at _than Hoseok! 

Hmm… how about..

Hoseok is looking over at him, one eyebrow cocked up in question, “What do you suggest we do?”

“Are you hungry?”

Hoseok laughs, his eyes lighting up and damn, Hyungwon loves that laugh and those bright dark green oceans! 

“I’m a basketball player and a gym rat, I’m _ always _hungry.”

_ Perfect! Hyunwoo was right about him being hungry always, _Hyungwon snorts unnoticeably.

“Great! Let’s try to sate that insatiable appetite then, yeah?” He winks at the older, who gives him an amused look.

_ Shit, that came out like a pick-up line!!!! _

But before Hyungwon could panic more, Hoseok nods eagerly.

_ Time to put Chef Hyungwon’s skills to test! _

  
  
  


He isn’t a bad cook. He isn’t a _ great _ cook like his genius dad or like his younger brother who is aspiring to be a chef when he becomes older, but he isn’t a _ bad cook. _

He _ can _cook and rather well, if he says so himself.

Yes, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk tease him about not being able to cook that well but that’s more of an old joke than anything else, from that one time Hyungwon burnt the cookies he had set to bake when he was _ just _ learning how to bake! 

And sadly, both Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were over at his place to look and taste the disaster then.

But both of them know he can cook rather well now and though Hyunwoo teased him that day in café that even _ Minhyuk _ can cook better than him, he actually likes Hyungwon’s cooking a lot, having praised the food he’s made countless times. 

He even stole his lunch during their school days whenever he found out that _ Hyungwon _made it himself that day.

Hyungwon vividly remembers chasing Hyunwoo down the hallway as he ran cackling, Hyungwon’s lunchbox in hand.

And though Hyungwon eventually caught up each time to sock him one, he’d let Hyunwoo eat his preparations because honestly, it was quite flattering that Hyunwoo loved his cooking enough to steal his lunch _ each and every time Hyungwon _ made it! And Hyunwoo knew that _ Hyungwon _ made it whenever he did because Minhyuk used to go announce it to him whenever he brought his own cooking to school.

That sadistic, mischievous, idiotic best friend of his… wouldn’t let him have his own cooking in peace.. 

And when Minhyuk and Hoseok started dating and stopped giving the two of them enough time, Hyunwoo started coming over to Hyungwon’s place a lot. He begged him to cook _ something, anything _for him almost every visit, begged him till he caved and cooked for him. 

Hyunwoo even told him before he left Seoul for Gwangju this winter holidays that he’d come over this time, too, to hang out with him and eat the food he makes.

This time he wants pizza.

_ And Hyunwoo especially loves _his pizzas.

Which is _ exactly what _Hyungwon is making right now.

“Wow, you’re really good at this.. I used to think you can’t cook because Hyunwoo and Minhyuk tease you about not being able to…?” Hoseok ends it with a questioning tone and Hyungwon snorts a little as he rolls out the pizza dough evenly with his rolling pin. 

“That’s just a running joke of sorts from when I burnt my first ever batch of choco chip cookies while baking, _ right _ in front of the two of them.. and then they ate the salvaged remains and criticised my cooking..” He rolls his eyes and looks up at Hoseok who is smiling. Ugh, that smile is so beautiful, why?!

“God, the two of them have always been annoying you, huh..” Hoseok laughs. “I’m kind of jealous. I wish I had been friends with you three back then itself. And I’m the only one who hasn’t tasted your cooking till now, right? Those two would have eaten your food many times by now, I bet.” He huffs a little and damn, how is this muscle god so fucking cute?!

Back when Hyungwon was fourteen, he used to bake cookies and muffins almost everyday and put them in Hoseok’s spirit locker - what they call regular lockers on game days. Many cheerleaders did it before the games, filling the players’ spirit lockers with decorations and goodies like cookies, cupcakes and candies. To boost the player’s self esteem (as if they needed their egos to bloat up _ even more _).

Hyungwon kept it up all the way to high school, minus their senior year.

He’d drop by on game days _ and _ spirit locker days - because alas, he’s been fucking whipped for Hoseok ever since he laid eyes on him in that park so many years ago - to anonymously contribute homemade cookies, candies and cupcakes to Hoseok’s locker. Almost everyday, almost religiously.

“Anonymous” being the important keyword here.

In their senior year, he helped Minhyuk do it rather than doing it himself.

Hyunwoo always made a huge deal of it, saying the band needed some loving too. Especially him since he has been good friends with Hyungwon since elementary school! 

Once he stole the donuts Hyungwon left in Hoseok’s locker, before the muscle god got there himself, and ran with the box held tightly in his hands as Hyungwon chased him down the hall.

Hyunwoo’s always been nuts about Hyungwon’s cooking.

But Hyungwon hasn’t made Hoseok _ anything _ after he started dating Minhyuk, too scared that he’d find out it was _ Hyungwon _providing him with homemade cupcakes and chocolates for three years straight. Especially since he was practically a nobody to Hoseok before he smacked Minhyuk with that basketball at the back of his head.

Talk about embarrassing...

“It’s okay! You’re our friend _ now! _ We’re best friends! So what if you hadn’t been our friend before? Doesn’t matter anymore! And I’ll feed you my cooking as many times as you want _ if _ you end up liking what I’m making today.” ‘ _ I’ll cook for you forever if you just say the word, handsome..’ _

Hyungwon is so close to squealing even though Hoseok didn’t _ specifically _ say he’s sad that he wasn’t _ Hyungwon’s _friend back then. But Hyungwon is just whipped like that. And Hoseok is jealous he hasn’t had Hyungwon’s preparations yet (well, so he thinks), unlike Hyunwoo and Minhyuk! 

Scoreeeee!!

Hoseok flashes him another cute smile and Hyungwon just wants to drop his rolling pin on the counter and pull the muscle bunny in for a tight hug. And maybe a searing hot kiss.

He is sexy _ and _adorable, how the fuck?! The duality is going to kill Hyungwon one day.

Hyungwon goes back to rolling out the pizza dough evenly when his crush speaks again, “Uh.. Hyungwon, I don’t think I’m doing this right?”

He looks over see to Hoseok staring down at an uneven oval of rolled out dough which is extremely thin in the middle and fat at the edges.

If he were to keep in the oven like that, it wouldn’t take even ten seconds before it’s burned to a crisp and then charred into black ash.

He giggles and bumps his hip with the older’s. “Here, let me.” Hoseok moves to the side a little as Hyungwon rolls the flattened dough to a ball again and takes some flour to sprinkle on the counter. Hoseok closes his eyes when some of it lands on his faces and Hyungwon glances over to see him have his eyes squeezed close adorably. There is some flour beneath his eye on his cheekbones and he really wants to lean in and lick his cheeks clean. But he just stares instead as his crush opens his eyes to smile at him again, this time with his dazzling white teeth flashing. 

If Hyungwon sighs, he doesn’t care about being discreet. Not when Hoseok is looking so fucking delicious and delectable in Hyungwon’s dad’s “Kiss The Chef” apron, the words written _ right _ over his crotch, and with flour in his hair and on his puffy cheeks.

Shit, when is this cutie going to be his boyfriend?! When?!

“Uh.. Hyungwon?” 

And Hyungwon shakes himself out of his shameless staring. Right. Uh.. way to get obvious and _ awkward! _

“Uh, you have flour all over your.. cheeks and hair..” He smiles sheepishly, his own cheeks burning red as he goes back to rolling the ball of dough he had dipped in flour and placed on the counter. He flattens it expertly, perfect and even thickness all around.

He kind of wants and expects a flour fight like their earlier snow fight. But it doesn’t come.

Sad.

“How are you so good at this?” Hoseok sounds fascinated and Hyungwon sneaks a peek to catch his reaction. His dark greens are bright and lit up as he watches Hyungwon lift the pizza dough up and toss it in the air before catching it perfectly in time and twirling it like a pro.

He manages to do it _ and _ look cool, shaky hands and all. It took him quite some _ years _of practice to perfect that chef worthy toss and twirl but he pulled it off! And he is proud as fuck of himself, as he should rightfully be.

“Practice.” He grins and Hoseok oohs and says sincerely, “I’m impressed, Hyungwon-ah.”

_ ‘Damn straight you are!’ _

“Why thank you, Hoseok-ssi,” he does a small courtesy before moving to his own pizza base and tossing and catching that perfectly as well as Hoseok stares on. His cheeks feel hotter but he keeps his gaze on his pizza base. He is somewhere on _ cloud fifty!!! _

He proceeds to pick up one of the various sauces he wants to try out and starts swirling a dark red sauce on the base. Hoseok likes it spicy so he’ll give him the right amount of spicy! He picks up a plain red sauce next and continues swirling when Hoseok pokes the puffed up crust with a finger. 

Hyungwon nudges him with his elbow and Hoseok takes back his hand. 

“Do you think you’ll become a chef like your dad?”

“Oh no. I’m not as good as he is. He is a literal chef and his food is on another level.” Hyungwon places the sauce bottle down and turns to his side to meet Hoseok’s eyes when the older says, “Then what do you want to do in life?”

“I’m not really sure…” He grimaces a little. Everytime he is asked this question, he has no certain answer. 

“What are you going to take as your major?”

Both of them lean back against the counter after making sure they won’t bump into the pizzas or something else, like the sauce bottles.

“I don’t really know… I was thinking something in the field of art. Music production, art, literature? I haven’t decided yet…”

The last time someone asked him this - two someones actually, Kihyun and Minhyuk, back in high school - he had no answer but an “uh….” and the two of them had dropped it, chuckling and asking him to decide well.

He’d have to choose a major and a minor next year.

He shrugs looking at Hoseok who seems like he genuinely cares about what Hyungwon would choose.

So he hears himself say what he’s only discussed with Hyunwoo so far, “I was thinking I’d become a counsellor. Not a school guidance counsellor but a therapist.”

“That’s interesting. How did that come about?” Hoseok moves closer and their hips touch a little. And just the slight contact makes Hyungwon’s heart race.

“Back when my mom had been diagnosed with stage one cancer,” he sees Hoseok grimace a little. He knows some people find that really uncomfortable to talk about but Hyungwon continues, “during her chemotherapy sessions, and even after they were completed and she was more or less cured, dad, my brother and I used to accompany her to these family therapy sessions.” Hoseok’s expression becomes normal but his eyes are still dim.

“I liked how that therapist spoke, the advice she gave. After seeing that, I started to feel I want to do something like that too. Become a therapist and help people out with their issues, issues they don’t want to talk about to just about anyone. I want to be their confidant, their guide. You know what I mean?” He locks eyes with Hoseok who nods, looking serious.

“Yes. I understand and honestly, that sounds really cool and considerate. You should go for it.”

“Yeah?” Hyungwon shoots him a small smile. 

“Yeah. You’re a good listener, Hyungwon. It feels nice to talk to you, heart-to-heart, just about anything.”

Hyungwon’s heart racing dangerously as his crush sounds genuine and sincere.

“T-Thank you. That means a lot to me…” He blushes as he turns away, to the fridge, which he opens to take out two slabs of different kinds of cheese. Mozzarella and Parmesan. 

He curses himself for that small stutter, but that small fumble leaves his mind when he hears Hoseok’s voice right behind him.

“I mean it. And you can take music production, art or literature as your minor if you decide on psychology as your major. Or the other way around as well.” 

Hyungwon turns back around only to bump into Hoseok, who is extremely close to him, looking right into his eyes. Grey orbs gaze into dark green oceans, mesmerised.

Shit. Mayhaps Hyungwon forgot how to breathe.

Because he is just standing there, with two slabs of cheese in his hands, as he shamelessly stares into the muscle god’s shining eyes.

“Uh, Hyungwon? Excuse me?” 

The younger snaps right out of it and quickly moves away to place the cheese slabs on the counter. 

Hoseok was on his way to the fridge as well, to retrieve _ his _ two slabs of cheese for their pizzas! ‘ _ God, Hyungwon way to make a fool out of yourself!’ _

The older walks back to his side at the counter and takes the cheese grater that Hyungwon passes to him. With his slightly shaky hand.

If Hoseok notices it, he doesn’t mention it. The shakiness of Hyungwon’s hand, that is.

_ Thank God. _

They grate their slabs in silence before Hyungwon breaks the quietness surrounding them. “So what about you? You going to play basketball your whole life?”

“I don’t know. I _ do _want to play League basketball but you know that one injury will ruin my whole career. Not to mention but, I don’t think I’m good enough yet to make it to League…” Hoseok passes him his slab, Asiago, which Hyungwon exchanges for his parmesan slab.

“But you’re really good! You just need to practice more and you can definitely make it!” He flashes Hoseok what he hopes is an encouraging smile.

The older hums as he gives him a tight-lipped smile in return and they go back to grating cheese.

“I was thinking I’d try for League. Go for it if I make it. And then maybe become a coach once my playing seasons are over for good. It’d be nice to coach kids and help them fulfill their dreams, you know? I think I’d be good at that. Coaching, that is.”

Can Hyungwon marry him? Isn’t he just so sweet? 

Hoseok would get into Pro League. They would be dating then and Hoseok would be the best captain ever and they’d win every game. Hoseok would shoot basket after basket. And the crowd would go wild with Hyungwon cheering the loudest. 

After the game, Hyungwon would open the gate of the steel net separating the audience and the court, and run into Hoseok’s arms. Hoseok would kiss him deeply while the world would be watching and then go on his knees and ask Hyungwon to marry him! And he’d say yes, a million times yes!

His brain travels to them getting married and adopting small cute babies, one boy and one girl, and one small dog and a cute kitten. They’d live in a nice house with a big backyard where their children would play with their puppy and kitten. Then Hyungwon would take their babies to Hoseok’s team’s game and cheer for him and the boys! He’d snap loads of pictures of Hoseok coaching his team. And when their team wins, he’d stand at the sidelines, proud smile on his face, with their baby girl on his hip. Hoseok would catch their baby boy running to him in his arms. Then he’d come over to Hyungwon and kiss him sweetly on the lips. 

And the best part would be that they wouldn’t have to worry about Minhyuk being sad! 

Because Minhyuk and Hyunwoo would be touring the world, being this awesome singing duo all thanks to their beautiful voices. 

They’d be living their happily ever while Hyungwon would be living his with Hoseok.

Life would be so fucking perfect and all four of them would be so fucking happy!

“Hyungwon? Earth to Hyungwon!” 

Hoseok’s voice and then his soft chuckle snaps Hyungwon back to the cold, cold reality.

Ugh, he is such a space case. 

All this exposure to the presence of this holy creature called Lee Hoseok with _no one else_ _around_ is making Hyungwon daydream _right in front of the muscle god himself!_

Ugh.. _ Idiot Chae indeed. _

He wants to smack himself upside the head.

“Sorry, was just thinking…” he murmurs as he continues grating his cheese while his face feels like it’s on fire. 

He’s been blushing near-constantly since he got all this alone time with this literal angel standing next to him. 

It’s the power of Lee Hoseok, the only power he believes in!

“Hyungwon? You’ve been grating Asiago for a _ while _. It’s supposed to be a four cheese pizza right? And you haven’t even grated mozzarella yet.” He sounds amused as he passes the mozzarella slab to him.

“I guess I was aiming for _ extra _cheese?” Hyungwon laughs nervously as he starts grating mozzarella next. 

“Oh, okay.” Hoseok laughs, his eyes lighting up with amusement as Hyungwon feels his cheeks grow _ hotter _ (he didn’t even know that was possible!).

The older looks like he didn’t buy what Hyungwon said though.

Ugh, why is he such an uncontrollably staring daydreaming idiot now?! 

It’s _ all _ due to the large amounts of time he spends with Hyunwoo on a regular basis that _ his _ uncontrollable staring is rubbing off on _ Hyungwon! _ Hmph!

He continues cursing himself in his head as they keep at grating and spreading the cheese over their pizza bases evenly.

Hyungwon goes to the fridge and gets out the toppings. Pepperoni, jalapeños, olives and mushrooms! And pineapple.

They neatly spread it out on their pizzas, all of them except pineapple on Hoseok and all except jalapeños on Hyungwon’s. They’d share their pizzas anyway.

_ Then _Hyungwon remembers he said nothing in response to what Hoseok told him.

“Hoseok,” the older looks up at him in question, “I think your decision about coaching is great. Noble even. You’d be a nice League player and definitely a nice coach. Your teams would definitely win.” He smiles brightly and Hoseok squeezes his shoulder.

“Thanks, Hyungwon. Means a lot coming from you.”

Hyungwon has officially reached heaven! The warmth spreading from his shoulder to his heart feels _ amazing and tingly_! 

This is best afternoon in the history of Chae Hyungwon!

“You know,” Hoseok says when Hyungwon places their pizzas into the preheated oven and sets the timer, “you’re good at _ a lot _of things, Hyungwon. Maybe not basketball,” he chuckles as Hyungwon smacks his arm playfully, “but you could be a chef too if you wanted.”

Hyungwon is surprised he’s able to speak, given how big his smile is, “Wait till you taste them first.” 

Damn, maybe Hyunwoo was right. And that “Hoseok likes spicy food” info probably actually works!

Maybe food _ is _the way to a man’s heart.

  
  
  
  


_ Progress report!!!! December 19 _

_ Best. Day. Ever!!! I’m surprised Hoseok didn’t go down on one knee and propose to me. _

_ But maybe he didn’t want to break up with Minhyuk on the phone. He is a gentleman after all. _

_ People may think I’m naive. But actually, I’m perceptive. I can read in between the lines. _

_ And I’m pretty sure that’s what I did today. _

_ Because here’s proof that Hoseok just might have a thing for me: _

  * _wrestling in the snow! - excuse to touch me_
  * _Complimenting my skills - excuse to see me blush ‘cause guys like that, seeing their love interest blush_
  * _Taking my pictures and videos - to capture my oh-so-hotness! Ok.. fine.. I took it up several notches there. But I did look cute in some of those pictures!_

_ There is more but my brain is refusing to focus! It’s full of hormones and Hoseok Hoseok Hoseok Hoseok. Ugh, Hyunwoo is right.. I’m probably getting horny, though it’s fucking weird to admit it in _here!

_ There is only one glitch.. and it’s a big bugger. _

_ That’s Minhyuk. Even though I was, still am, floating in his Hoseok-induced bubble, I’m still crushing on this off-limits hot hunk who is _ dating my best-fucking-friend! 

But _ I have one thing that’s not making me feel like a complete asshole, and that’s actually a person. Hyunwoo. _

_ If it hadn’t been for him, I would be calling Minhyuk right now and apologizing over and over for drooling over his boyfriend for years. And especially trying to flirt with him for two weeks long. _

_ But get this! Minhyuk just called a little while ago and apparently things are going awesome with Hyunwoo! He called and it was Nu this, Nu that! _

_ He said he’d call again in a bit.. so I started writing in h- _

  
  


Hyungwon feels the bed vibrating near his body and glances down to see his phone ringing, the device stuck trapped between his bed and his body. He plops the pen in the gutter of the journal and answers the phone after checking the caller ID.

It’s Minhyuk calling back.

“Hey, Min!”

“Hey, Wonwon! Where was I before we hung up…? Oh yes! So Hyunwoo and I went to the beach after our finals and he bought me ice-cream and we strolled, stopping in between to collect seashells! Won, I haven’t done that in ages! It brought back so many memories, you know! And shit, Hyunwoo is so fucking adorable! He is so _ cute _ !” _ Squeee _, Minhyuk is falling for Hyunwoo! Their plan is beginning to work!

“Won, have you noticed how fucking cute he is when he laughs?!” Minhyuk gushes. And it’s time.

Time to amp it up.

“Oh yes. He looks fucking cute when he laughs. Especially when one of those smiles or laughs reach his eyes! His eyes light up and the skin next to his eyes crinkle, making his eyes squeeze into crescents! His cheeks puff up and he looks so adorable! Like a baby boy!” Minhyuk hums in agreement and Hyungwon is on a roll.

“And when he laughs really hard, he claps his hands together and smacks his thigh. That’s the best part, really!” He rolls onto his back as he goes on.

And then he feels weird. 

Weird because it _doesn’t_ feel weird to gush over Hyunwoo. But it _does_ feel weird that he didn’t have to make up any of that. Maybe because he’s really subconsciously observed how Hyunwoo laughs. Or because Hyunwoo laughs a lot. Well, he does around Hyungwon anyway.

“I totally agree! Hyungwon?” Minhyuk’s voice breaks his reverie.

“Yeah, Minmin?” He stares at his ceiling while moving his toes rhythmically. 

“Is it totally bad for me to think my boyfriend’s best friend is kind of hot?”

And that’s when Hyungwon lets it rip. Let’s the dam burst as he sits up and exclaims, “Hell, no!” Because there is nothing wrong in thinking Hyunwoo is _ hot _. Because he is. He really fucking is! Sizzling, smoking hot! Only a blind person would deny it, really.

And he _ has to _ make that impression _ last _in Minhyuk’s mind! He has to make that thought permanent in Minhyuk’s mind.

So he starts off, going overboard on how hot and adorable and cute and amazing Hyunwoo is.

“Have you seen Hyunwoo’s eyes closely? Because I have. They’re this beautiful hazel colour! They look like warm honey and you wanna to drown in them!” He is rocking back and forth in excitement as he hears Minhyuk speak.

“Really?! Oh my God! Yes, I know they’re hazel but I haven’t seen them that closely! I have to!”

“Oh and his hair. Oh my God. He has the best hair I have ever seen. It looks so soft and fluffy. And it’s so thick and luscious! I love his natural deep brown hair! And when his hair comes down in a fringe of sorts and he keeps pushing his bangs back with his hand… He looks so hot then! Oh and have you seen how long and thick his fingers are? And he has the best nails I have ever seen on a guy?! What the hell?!”

“Oh, Wonwon! You’re right! Hyunwoo is so dreamy! I feel like I’m a cheating hoe!”

Oh no, Minhyuk can’t feel that way!

“_ No! _ It’s okay! You don’t need to! Minhyuk, you should hold Hyunwoo’s hand once. He is so warm and cozy! To cuddle with. Perfect cuddling partner!” He pretty much squeals this as he stands up and starts pacing around his room in his eagerness to _ sell Hyunwoo to Minhyuk as if Hyungwon were a sales person _. Or a marketing manager. Whatever works! He is doing a sales pitch right now.

Product: Son Hyunwoo

Customer/Target Market: Lee Minhyuk

“Aw, Wonwon, you guys cuddle? I’m jealous. You get to hang out with that uber cutie all day long. I feel like I have been blind to how good looking he is!” And Minhyuk actually sounds like he _ is _ jealous, because _ there _ is his whining tone!

“You don’t have to be jealous,” he giggles, he kind of wants to jump up and squeal because _ Minhyuk is gushing over Hyunwoo _with him! He cannot believe it! Whatever Hyunwoo is doing is working!

“It’s not like we like each other, Minmin. You can think he is cute and hot and amazing. Nothing wrong in that.”

“Promise, Won? I’m not a bad person, right? Because I love Hoseok, I really do.. but Hyunwoo is…”

“Perfect?” Hyungwon asks, barely keeping his giddiness under control.

Because Hyunwoo _ is _perfect. Perfect for Minhyuk, like Hoseok is perfect for Hyungwon!

“Yes!” Minhyuk sighs and Hyungwon chuckles. Wow, Hyunwoo, what did you do, my man? You have Minhyuk practically swooning over you?!

“Min, have you seen how hot he looks when he wears jackets? Especially leather jackets? And how well they suit him?!”

“I have seen! But not much!”

“Let me tell you just how amazing he looks in _ leather jackets!!!” _

And Hyungwon talks about Hyunwoo for more than an hour.

He tells Minhyuk about how he wears his jackets, how _all_ _kinds _of jackets suit him perfectly. 

He talks about his deep, soothing voice and how soft and soulful he looks when he plays his guitar. 

Hyungwon walks around the room throughout the conversation, sometimes sitting on the bed, other times on the floor, and other times just walking around his bed in half circles as he says all this.

He tells Minhyuk about how _ well _ Hyunwoo plays his guitar, how he sings so beautifully, nailing _ all _ the high notes _ and _low notes. 

Because hello! Though Hyungwon makes fun of Hyunwoo for it, he _ is _ a pretty talented singer and guitarist.

And most importantly, Minhyuk seems to admire Hyunwoo for his musical talents!

Minhyuk oohs and aahs and sighs dreamily with him throughout, giving in his own input.

Hyungwon talks about how Hyunwoo works so hard always, how he never gets angry or sad, how he is always smiling despite whatever maybe troubling him, how he pretends to yank his heart out when he is hurt.

Hyungwon turns everything annoying about Hyunwoo into something endearing and irresistible.

Maybe theatre should be his major. 

He has _ A-Class _ acting skills after all, because look at him talk about _ Hyunwoo _of all people like he is in love with him, when he is not, not even one measly percent!

Thankfully, all the Hyunwoo talk seems to have born fruits! It’s made Minhyuk waver on his feelings for Hoseok and notice Hyunwoo more! _ Way _ more, if all the gushing on his part is evidence to anything! 

And that is what matters!

Minhyuk calls Hyungwon an asshole for making Hyunwoo’s image roam around in his mind now, and then they hang up after Hyungwon tells him over and over that there is _ nothing _wrong in noticing how amazing Hyunwoo is!

  
  


Finally he sits on his bed and keeps his journal away after writing about his call with Minhyuk and the progress he feels he’s made there with the Hyunwoo Talk. 

He switches the lights off and lies down on his bed, pulling the sheets over himself, a grin on his face the whole time.

  
  


There is only one problem with what went down, after that phone call, though.

Now Hyunwoo is stuck in _ his _mind as well, and everytime he closes his eyes, he sees Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo in his jackets, Hyunwoo and his eye smiles, Hyunwoo and his bangs.

And he sounded like a schoolgirl with a crush on the quarterback throughout that phone call instead of the grown ass eighteen year old _male_ that he is!!!

  
Boo hoo! The cons of his plan are catching up to him.

_Hmph_

Maybe he should take his phone out and stare at Hoseok instead, him in his pink-cheeked glory and his puffy padded jacket. Not to mention him in his adorable black beanie!

Yup, he is going to do just that.

Then he’d get nice Hoseok dreams hopefully!

Hyungwon reaches for his phone and opens his camera roll.

  
  
  



	7. Ignore The Guilt When You Touch Him & Keep Your Accomplice On Track

**(Also don’t feel guilty when _he_ touches _you!_)**

  
“So, you like the jackets I wear, huh? _ Especially _ leather jackets?” Hyungwon can practically _ hear _Hyunwoo smirking through the phone.

He’s going to _ kill _Minhyuk!

“Listen, I said all that for _ your _benefit.”

Hyunwoo snorts as Hyungwon rolls his eyes.

“_ Sure.. _Because now, Minhyuk thinks you have a thing for me..”

“What?!” _ Shit!!!! Hells no- _

_ Oh wait.. _ “Nu, he is always teasing me with you because we hang out a lot… just the two of us!”

Hyungwon runs a hand through his hair as he stands in front of the mirror, inspecting his naked torso. His abs have started to come back little by little. Hyunwoo dragging him to the gym almost everyday seems worth it.

“No, Wonnie.. He looked rather serious when he said, ‘Hyunwoo, I think Hyungwon has a crush on you.’”

_ Oh, what the fuck.. _

“Really…?”

“Yes, really. And I don’t blame him. Because I’d think so too if my best bud talked for an _ hour _about how my jackets fit me and how I wear them.”

Hyungwon groans in frustration and Hyunwoo laughs his deep voiced laugh.

“Especially when you said, and I _quote_, ‘He looks _so good_ with his leather jacket on that you want to run your hands inside to feel up his body. To see if it’s real, to see if he really _is_ _that fit!_’”

Hyungwon officially needs to smack Minhyuk up the head. Can’t his best friend, _ for once in his goddamn life, shut the fuck up?! _

He says, not wanting to inflate Hyunwoo’s ego further, “When are you guys coming back? So that I can kick your butt in person.”

“Why?” Hyunwoo chuckles and he can hear the amusement in his voice again, “so that you can see me in my jacket?” His ego just _ cannot _be deflated!

“Hyunwoooo!” Hyungwon whines as he plops down on his bed. That jerk. Always teasing him. _ Incessantly! _

“And you want to _ kick _ my butt now? But Wonnie, I prefer,” he pauses for effect, making Hyungwon roll his eyes, before saying, “_smacking _. See, now smacking is kinky. It can be hot even. I think I have a decent butt. Is it cute enough for you to smack tho-“

“Hyunwoo! Stop it now! Or else I’m hanging up.” His cheeks are turning red again. 

What the fuck is up with him and _ blushing all the bloody time?! _ That too because of something this plebeian _ Hyunwoo _ said! His hormones are going crazy, he is _ so damn certain of that now! _

“Oh, come on. You _ know _ you can’t resist _ me _, babe. Why deny yourself all this sexiness?!” He is straight up laughing now and Hyungwon really wishes the iPhone had a punch feature. 

Ass.

“I’m never talking to you again, nimrod. You can keep your cold butt freezing back in Seoul, I don’t-“

“Hey..” Hyunwoo’s soft voice makes him stop mid-sentence. 

“Hyungwon-ah,” Hyunwoo says his name softly and Hyungwon melts a little. His voice sounds _ so good?! _ He has such a deep _ soothing voice _ and Hyungwon is _ just now _noticing it?! 

Ugh! It’s all because of that damned Hyunwoo talk! He is _ never _doing that again! Stupid plan! 

At least Minhyuk has _ some _ feelings for him, hopefully. It _ all _can’t have gone to waste, right? What he intended had to have happened, at least a little bit! Right?

He didn’t know because apparently now Minhyuk thinks _ Hyungwon has a crush on Hyunwoo?! Ughhh!!! _

He feels like a thirteen year old girl more than a grown-ass eighteen year old guy… 

“Yeah..?” He asks in this soft, small voice, the kind of tone he uses with his parents when he wants something. Or when he got scolded or is about to get scolded. The tone he uses with Minhyuk when he wants a favour _ badly _from him.

But here he is, using it on Hyunwoo for no reason. The tone slipped out on its own, after Hyunwoo used that super soft, super deep voice. _ The fuck... _

“You wanted to know when we’re coming back. In about five hours. We’re going to hit the road in two hours or so.”

Oh, looks like they’re going to hang out for a bit! Good! Maybe Minhyuk will _ finally _stop teasing him and go fall for Hyunwoo like he’s supposed to. If those two idiots get together, he can live in peace. They’ve been annoying the fuck out of him since before elementary school, especially Minhyuk. 

He has _ five hours only _before Minhyuk gets back and distracts Hoseok from focusing on Hyungwon. Hmph.

But he _ does _ miss his best friend.. though he himself is a shitty one. Shitty best friend, that is.

But it is time to pull out the big guns! 

He has had a very successful last few days with Hoseok all to himself more or less. But they’re stuck in the same place as they were before the holidays started. That’s what Hyungwon feels anyway.

Because Hoseok is _ very hard to read! _

He comes very close to Hyungwon and then backs away completely like nothing happened! And it didn’t happen once, but again and again. That’s how he knows he didn’t imagine it.

What does that mean though?! Is he one of those people who talks at close range? Or does he want to be physically close to Hyungwon? He is so confused… 

But he is feeling confused about a lot of things lately. So nevermind.

“You should take your time,” he picks up his baby blue turtleneck sweater lying on the bed and yanks it on, maneuvering his phone through the long sleeve. “Hoseok and I are going shopping today! For your presents!” He says through his smile after he’s done wearing the sweater.

“And you want to drag that out,” Hyunwoo deadpans.

“Well, I don’t want to rush it! If you guys end up coming back way too early, I’ll end up getting you guys crappy gifts! So it’s in your best interest to make as many stops as you can in between!”

“It’s gonna take you _ five hours _ to shop?”

“Today it might…,” Hyungwon chews on his bottom lip as he checks out how he looks in the mirror. Baby blue turtleneck sweater, black skinny jeans and dark brown Timberland boots. 

His hair is his natural black again.

Chic. Should make Hoseok look his way and _ notice him _.

Hopefully.

“You know Hoseok is not a huge fan of shopping.. for _ five hours _that too.”

“Yes, but he doesn’t _ hate _shopping either. And I’m providing food!” He twirls and then plops down on his bed again.

Hyunwoo snorts, “You’re gonna need more than that. Plus Hoseok isn’t major on eating fast food. He avoids it if he can.”

Hoseok is _ too _ diet conscious ugh… But if that’s what’s got him his uber sexy body then Hyungwon ain’t complaining. He won’t drag Hoseok to the junk food section. Much. Because they _ have to _ hit the food court and they don’t really have food for the health-conscious there.

“So are you suggesting something?” Because the boy really needs to cut to the chase sometimes!

“Speed-shop, then do something which is not boring as hell!”

“Ass…” Hyungwon huffs.

“Just trying to help.” He imagines Hyunwoo shrugging.

Hmm, no snarky or flirty remarks though. Guess the day’s quota already got over.

But he’s actually making Hyungwon nervous because he has nothing planned for the day except shopping. Hyunwoo’s acting as if Hyungwon does _ nothing _right when it comes to Hoseok.

His ass really deserves to be kicked. But he’d have to do with just punching him.

Where is that iPhone punch feature again?

“Anyway, what do _ you _want as your Christmas gift?” Hyungwon blurts out. 

Only he doesn’t know _ why _ because he’s _ already _ bought Hyunwoo a gift. Something he doesn’t have and something he probably really wants. Two somethings actually. Because he didn’t get him anything last year as they weren’t such close friends back then. And because his mom’s medical expenses coupled with him working his ass off to get into their university in Seoul, after Minhyuk and Hoseok, _ and _Hyunwoo, got accepted didn’t leave any room to buy anything good for Christmas. He didn’t give anyone but Minhyuk anything. 

He’d got Minhyuk the hoodie he was thirsting for, so it wasn’t necessarily a bad gift as such. 

“Huh?”

“I asked what you want for Christmas since I’m heading to the mall. But I’ve already got you something so I don’t know why I asked..“

Hyunwoo pauses and Hyungwon thinks he is probably doing something on the side, because his voice comes out kind of funny. “You bought me a present?”

“Yes? Of course I did! But I _ am _heading to the mall, so do you want anything?” He stands up and tucks his wallet into his right jeans pocket and his car keys into the left.

“_ Another _present?”

Hyungwon was thinking more on the lines of food from the food court but okay. He does have some extra cash saved, apart from what he has left to buy Hoseok a present. He already bought Minhyuk the latest video game he’s been craving for _ after _he made sure his best friend hasn’t already bought it, as subtly and indirectly as possible.

So he shrugs and goes, “Sure. What do you want?”

“I-I don’t know.. I don’t need another present..”

“You sure? It’s your last chance, buddy. ‘Cause you might not ‘need’ another present, but you might _ want _ one! And _ I,” _ Hyungwon pauses dramatically, his eyes shining, “have some extra cash and I’m _ literally _ offering to get you something more. So _ ask away _, my man!”

Hyunwoo is quiet before he says, “No… it’s fine… You didn’t spend too much on my gift right? I hope you didn’t..” His voice sounds kind of funny again and Hyungwon doesn’t get why. 

Because Hyungwon kind of did…? Spend a lot, that is. He thinks it’s not _ that _much though, because he’d specifically saved up for buying Hyunwoo two presents this year. And somehow he ended up with extra cash that he doesn’t particularly need for himself.

“Don’t worry. I didn’t,” he lies. “Want me to get you something from the food court? Burrito, burger, chicken wrap...?”

“You know when you said you were saving up to buy proper Christmas presents this year, I really thought you were just talking about getting gifts for Hoseok and Minhyuk… and I thought we’d go _ together _ to buy them something…” Hyunwoo trails off, his voice still weird.

Why is he trying to make this awkward?! Stupid ass! Hyungwon is _ this close _to getting offended.

Hyunwoo is his friend too! A rather close one at that, ever since they started their scheming and plotting. But it’s not just about that anymore. Hyunwoo is truly something like a best friend to him now. Someone who doesn’t judge him no matter what he does and someone he can be himself with 100%, no masks, nothing. Just plain and simple Hyungwon. And Hyunwoo accepts him just fine. 

Hyungwon sighs loudly, making sure Hyunwoo hears it through the phone, “But you aren’t here so we _ can’t _ shop together for them. Plus you don’t even _ like _ shopping.. you finish up so fast that I feel bad for making you wait..” Hyunwoo hums but he sounds unconvinced. The younger decides they should hang up soon anyway because he has to leave for the mall.

“So food. What do you want from the food court?”

“Anything is fine. Get whatever you think I’ll like.”

“Cool,” Hyungwon shrugs, though Hyunwoo can’t see him. “I’m heading out now. See you later tonight.”

“Yeah. And remember what I said, _ don’t _ shop for _ five hours. _ Just _ don't _...”

Hyungwon hums non-committedly, “Yeah, yeah. See you later.”

They hang up and he stands up and checks his reflection one last time in the mirror before leaving his room.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


Minhyuk is the toughest person to shop for. 

He’d either love, love, _ love _ what you buy him or hate it _ so much _ he’ll wonder if you even know him at least a _ little bit _as a person. 

And this is coming from the person who bought Hyungwon _ lace underwear _ last year.. and made him unwrap it _ right _ in front of the guys. That too with major ulterior motives, which if revealed to the guys will ensure Hyungwon _ never _ meets eyes with them again, _ especially never _with Hyunwoo.

Minhyuk is a walking contradiction, he’s hot and cold like Katy Perry sings in that song of hers. But that’s probably the reason the guys are so in love with him.

On the other hand, a bucket of white paint or a glass of plain milk could replace Hyungwon and the guys wouldn’t notice a thing. That’s just how “thrilling” _ he _ is! 

(Hyungwon is just thankful that he already got him that video game he was dying for, so he’s good. 

That’s the least he could do for being the shitty best friend that he is). 

Hmm… But maybe that’s how he can get Hoseok to notice him. By being super outgoing. He likes _ Minhyuk _after all.

“How about that shirt?” Hyungwon points at this extremely sheer shirt that only K-Pop idols would wear in public. 

But nah, they wouldn’t wear this one. It had pink and red polka dots on it. God only knows who’d buy that.. _ monstrosity.. _

Okay, it wasn’t that bad but Hyungwon would _ never _wear it! To be honest, it looks like it belongs in the women’s department. 

“Nah. Knowing Minhyuk, he might _ actually _wear that in public just to embarrass me.”

“Yeah, only he’d wear a bright yellow t-shirt inside to make it look worse than it is.” Because Minhyuk wasn’t the publicly-revealing-body type. He was the type to use stalls in the locker room to change clothes before gym class. But then so was Hyungwon ‘cause they were both rather skinny till like junior year in high school. And _ then _the two of them hit the gym when Minhyuk fell for Hoseok and they got themselves abs, if not muscles anywhere else.

“Exactly… he’d wear it to every date to rub it in my face that my taste in clothes is shit. Let’s not.” They chuckle and walk ahead. 

“I wish gift cards were acceptable best friend or boyfriend presents!” 

“Ditto on that one,” Hoseok snorts. “Tell you what,” he says and they stop walking, “_ you _ can get me a gift card and I’ll think you actually _ care _about me.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widen, “For real? You’re not pulling my leg right?”

Hoseok bumps his shoulder with his own and they start walking again, “I’m being completely serious. I could _ really _ use a new sports jacket. Or sports shoes. Preferably from Adidas or Puma. Even Nike works. That choice I leave up to you, of choosing the brand.” He winks at Hyungwon, whose heart races seeing that _ sexy _ wink, who then scans the stores in front of them. There! Nike _ and _Puma! 

“Because let’s face it: cash is _way _better than something I might never use again.”

“Ditto on that one,” Hyungwon says this time, and then he almost grabs Hoseok’s hand before guilt floods through him in hot waves, and he does a lame wave instead, “Let’s go.” 

And pretty much runs to Puma as Hoseok follows him, laughing at Hyungwon’s enthusiasm.

But wait. 

He abruptly stops just before entering the store. How much should he get the voucher for…?

Hoseok takes one glance at his face and says, “The jacket I want comes for 20 bucks or less.”

Isn’t Hoseok just so perfect? Such a dream guy! 

Hyungwon grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze, focusing on the warmth of the older’s skin on his rather than on the guilt wafting through his heart.

Watch him get Hoseok 20 dollars worth gift vouchers from Puma _ and _Nike both! Thank God for Hyungwon saving up this year! 

Even after two gift vouchers he’d have _ some more extra cash! _

Yay, at least Hoseok’s gift is settled! (And so is one other thing...)

He breathes deeply, totally ignoring the guilt that pricks his heart like sharp knives yet again, and continues holding Hoseok’s hand in his own as they walk into the franchise.

  
  
  


Hoseok slows down when the jewellery store comes into view on the floor above them.

Hyungwon nearly bumps into him as he was busy surveying the remaining shirts in that section of the mall. A nice navy blue satin shirt catches his eyes. Oh and a really cool black shirt that looks a lot like something he saw Shownu wear. The black shirt has thin vertical stripes on it and it’s quite striking. 

He’d go look at them later.

They are on the floor above the one that has Puma and Nike on it, after having pushed through the crowd which was evidently in the mall for Christmas shopping.

“Would it be weird if I get him jewellery?” Hoseok asks, leaning over the counter of a glass display. 

Hyungwon gazes at the various jewellery on display underneath the glass.

“Well, he _ does _ wear earrings and bracelets at times. Sometimes even chains with pendants. Even rings. So I’d say no, it’s not weird.” 

His heart aches though.. but it won’t be right for Hoseok to give _ him _jewellery when he is dating Minhyuk. 

He still feels deflated. But Hyungwon accompanied Hoseok here because Hoseok wants to buy _ Minhyuk _ a Christmas-slash- _ Anniversary gift! _ Hyungwon _ thought _his heart was prepared, but it really isn’t. 

Oh, well. 

“And it’s your lucky day. Because getting jewellery for Minhyuk is my area of expertise.” Hyungwon proudly raises his chin in the air. _ ‘Well, starting now it is my area of expertise, because I have never bought him jewellery myself.’ _

“Oh?” Hoseok’s eyebrows go up, disappearing behind his blond bangs.

“Yup. Because I’ve been watching the kind of stuff he buys and wears for _ years _. So you can trust me on this.”

“Okay, expert,” Hoseok stands behind him, his hard chest pressing to Hyungwon’s back as he hooks his chin on the younger’s shoulder. “What can I get him that doesn’t cost a million bucks?” He whispers into the brunet’s ear, making him so obviously shiver against his crush.

Hyungwon doesn’t answer for a while as he unconsciously leans into the warmth pressed to him that’s Hoseok. He’s probably having mini-orgasms from just being sandwiched between the glass counter and Hoseok’s hard body. The muscle god slides to his side and he finally remembers to breathe. He feels his cheeks burning uncomfortably hot and he really wishes the store peeps crank up the air conditioner because he is about to melt from blushing.

He scans the glass counter and points at a red and white stone ring. 

“What about this one? That’s literally Minhyuk’s style.”

“Yeah…?” Hoseok breathes into his ear and he shivers again because he is oh-so-smooth. “You think my wallet will be able to afford it though?” He backs away and smiles sheepishly at Hyungwon. 

“Point, it looks very pricey.” Hyungwon chuckles before scanning the glass display again. 

“Anyway, I don’t want to get him a _ ring _ . He’ll get the wrong idea…” Hoseok trails off. It leaves Hyungwon feeling elated but at the same time sad. That’s probably the guilt that _ just isn’t letting him go! _

He goes back to scanning the display and then points at an elegant-looking bracelet. 

“There. A silver bracelet with pearls. How about it?”

“Wow. That’s really pretty. Will suit him well! Mind if you I have you try it out on his behalf? Same wrist sizes, you know.” Hoseok looks at him hopefully and he doesn’t want to deny him something that small, though it kind of makes his heart break, because that bracelet won’t end up being gifted to _ him _ by Hoseok. 

“Sure!” He smiles softly at the older who looks like he’ll squeal from glee. 

Hoseok calls over the shop assistant. A young girl about their age comes to stand behind the glass display and brings the bracelet out for them. Hoseok has her clasp it around Hyungwon’s wrist and he tries to not wish it’s for _ him _ from the older.

“So, what do you think? My wallet can definitely afford this and then something else too!” He sees excitement practically bubbling in the blond’s eyes and he swallows before grinning and nodding, “Yes! This is the one! Minhyuk will definitely wear it a lot!” 

Well, if Hoseok gave _ Hyungwon _ jewellery, _ he’d _never remove it from his wrist. Ever.

Immediately Hoseok looks over to the assistant, “I’ll get this! Gift-wrap it, please.”

“Of course, sir.” The young woman bows and unclasps the bracelet from around Hyungwon’s wrist and takes it away to the billing counter. 

Hyungwon exhales and lets the feelings of jealousy and disappointment seep out of him as he follows Hoseok to the counter, where the older swipes his card to pay.

The lady behind the billing desk delicately wraps the bracelet, in its satin box, with shimmering wrapping paper and drops it inside a nice thick paper bag with handles, the kind that they hand out in jewellery or electronics stores. She places it on the counter and pushes it towards Hoseok who takes it with a wide dazzling smile on his face.

He turns to Hyungwon with the smile intact.

The older’s smile is infectious and he can’t sulk during their shopping trip! So he smiles right back.

“Where to next?”

“Maybe I can get him a shirt, as well? Saw anything nice in your surveying?”

“Actually, I did.”

They’re just about to leave the store when something catches Hyungwon’s eyes, something which looks familiar in a way.

He stops in front of a glass counter near the store’s exit. 

It’s a bracelet that made him do a double take. It’s a simple one, a single band with blue sapphires and tiny white diamonds, with a single charm that dangles off it in the shape of a crown. 

It’s breathtakingly beautiful and Hyungwon has seen it _ many many times _.

“Whaddup, Hyungwon?” Hoseok joins him, flinging an arm over his shoulders. Hyungwon basks in the fuzzy feeling physical contact with Hoseok, albeit not skin on skin, brings to him and points out the bracelet.

“It’s almost exactly like my mom’s bracelet. The one dad bought her after her treatments started.” The one his mom owns even has little engravings on it, something about how Hyungwon’s dad will always love her and be there for her. 

It is actually the most romantic thing Hyungwon has ever witnessed in real life, especially so close to him, and obviously it touched him, what with him being a total romantic. 

His mom told him she’d give it to him if she ever flies away to the heavens, but thankfully the treatments worked and she is alive and kicking with that bracelet dangling off her wrist twenty-four seven. 

Hoseok drops his arm from around his shoulder.

Right. Cancer. Oops. Sorry but not sorry. 

But Hoseok ends up placing his hand of the dropped arm on the counter beside Hyungwon, arm going around Hyungwon’s waist to do so.

He has Hyungwon trapped between the glass display and himself.

They stand there staring at the display of different bracelets and rings for a few minutes before finally walking out the glass door, as an assistant came over to hover in front of them, as they weren’t buying anything else.

Hoseok grabs Hyungwon’s hand in his own warm one, eyes pleading for help and Hyungwon walks them to the shirts’ section that he was surveying before.

With every step they take, sirens blare in Hyungwon’s head, going, _ ‘Hyungwon! That’s your best friend’s boyfriend! You shouldn’t be holding hands with him and strolling through the mall!’ _

But he keeps their hands joined as they make their way down the escalator to the floor below. 

And in spite of what Hyunwoo said, Hyungwon is claiming this shopping trip isn’t a total flame-out, what with all the tingles that are shooting up and down his arms and legs. 

* * *

  
  


**(Don’t accept one-word answers from your accomplice!)**

Hyunwoo pulls up in his car and does the first thing that Hoseok and Hyungwon did: he falls face first into the mounds of snow, in the front yard of Hyungwon’s house. 

“Snow!!! So much sweeter than back in Seoul!” He squeals and hugs the cold mounds to his chest. 

Hyungwon laughs as Hyunwoo rolls around in the snow with pure glee curling his plush lips up. 

He came over directly to Hyungwon’s house after dropping Minhyuk at Hoseok’s, as his parents would come back very late tonight and he obviously didn’t want to crash in an empty house. 

Hyungwon scoops up some snow and stands right near Hyunwoo’s head so that he is sure not to miss. 

“Son, any last words?”

Hyunwoo waves a threatening finger at him and makes a face that looks hilarious upside down, “Chae baby, you’re gonna regret this!”

“I doubt it, _ baby _,” He says in the best mocking tone he can muster and laughs like one of those evil geniuses in the movies as he throws the ball of snow right on Hyunwoo’s forehead. He runs cackling, the snow crunching beneath his Timberland boots. 

He is so hyped up after the shopping trip that he just cannot help but use his excess energy to pick on Hyunwoo! 

“Oh, it’s on!” Hyunwoo stands up and rolls up a pretty big ball of snow. Hyungwon uses the time Hyunwoo’s isn’t looking his way to hide behind two large trash cans placed near the tall tree in his backyard. 

He covers his mouth with the back of his fist as he fights not to laugh while Hyunwoo sings out his name, “Hyungwon-aaaahhh!!!” He quickly collects some snow in his hand and waits till he sees Hyunwoo’s own Timberland boots come into view.

“Come out, come out wherever you are~” He sings again, and Hyungwon is literally _ this close _to doubling over in laughter. The older sounds so cute!

“Come out now, unless you want me to sing out your nickname!” Yeah, all the cuteness just died. He doesn’t want his nickname sung in an opera-worthy voice, thank you very much.

Hyunwoo’s boots are close enough to the trash cans now and Hyungwon jumps out from behind them shouting, “Boo!”

Hyunwoo looks unimpressed and then amused as he grabs Hyungwon by the waist and stuffs mounds of snow down his shirt.

Hyungwon jumps back with a yelp and circles the older to put his own handfuls down the older’s shirt.

This time Hyunwoo yelps and they both do this synchronised dance to get rid of the snow from their clothes. 

And Hyungwon doesn’t know when Hyunwoo managed to make another snow ball, but the blond is threatening to smash it on the younger’s face after he grabs him by his waist to press his back against his own hard padded-jacket-covered chest.

“Beg for mercy!” He whisper-shouts into the brunet’s ear, making him shiver at the warm breath while his back is pressed against the older’s clothed and padded front. Hyunwoo waves the snow ball right in front of his face again and Hyungwon shrieks, “Mercy! Mercy!” 

“Okay, Wonnie,” Hyunwoo’s warm breath hits his neck before he feels that ball of snow being smashed against his middle.

Oh, well. Better his clothed and padded middle than his exposed face. 

He shrugs out of Hyunwoo’s grasp and turns around to face the older, wiping his gloved hands on his thermal pants. They grin at each other, Hyungwon’s grin almost splitting his face in half, before he beckons towards his house with his head. “Come on.”

As they walk towards his front door, Hyungwon continues grinning at the older, who is also still grinning widely, “I take your day was as good as mine?”

“It was _ epic! _Loved every minute!” His eyes crinkle as his chubby cheeks go up. He adds a flourish with his gloved hand at the end and Hyungwon laughs, shoving Hyunwoo’s shoulder for being such a dork. 

“I’m so glad I’m back home, Hyungwon-ah,” he sighs.

Hyungwon winks at him, “But you aren’t home.”

“You _ know _what I mean!”

Yes, he does. The second they crossed the Welcome to Gwangju sign, he felt like he was home.

He rings the doorbell and waits. His younger brother opens the door and immediately engulfs Hyunwoo in a hug. “Hey, Hyunwoo hyung. I missed you!”

“I missed you too, Yunhyung!” 

Hyungwon’s brother pulls back and gestures inside before walking inside himself. They take off their jackets and beanies after entering the house. Yunhyung is nowhere in sight. Probably back to his room upstairs.

Hyunwoo inhales deeply, nose raised in the air and chin tilted up. “This is home.”

“You sound like you plan on staying here forever.”

“I would, we’d even be roomies, if you weren’t so mean to me always,” Hyunwoo pouts, his plump lips looking softer. “But I know that deep inside you love me,” he winks at the younger who rolls his eyes. 

“Keep saying that to yourself if it helps you sleep better at night.” He snorts as he enters the kitchen, Hyunwoo following at his heels. 

“Hey, dad. One more for dinner okay?”

Hyungwon’s dad, who is about Hoseok’s height, turns around with a spatula in hand, his bald head gleaming as he smiles at the two of them. 

He has this mob boss look going on and has this mob boss attitude about three things: food, family and basketball (or any sport involving a ball, really), in that order.

Currently he’s giving Hyunwoo a nod of approval. Hyunwoo’s been a huge fan of Hyungwon’s dad’s cooking since he tasted his nachos and dip, and chocolate chip cookies one Christmas vacation during middle school. 

“Make it two plates, since this is Hyunwoo and his appetite that we’re talking about,” his dad winks before turning back to the stove.

Hyungwon actually considers taking out a second plate for his accomplice but Hyunwoo slaps his hand away when he reaches for the second one.

“If I’m gonna have to stick around through the whole of the Christmas holidays, better stick with one,” Hyunwoo whispers in his ear, “or else gym is gonna _ kick my ass _once we get back.”

“What a wimp,” Hyungwon snorts.

“You’re saying I should lose these gorgeous abs I’ve worked so hard on? I have an _ amazing _ stomach, for your kind information.” Hyunwoo pats his stomach and lets out a caveman grunt.

Hyungwon elbows him in that “amazing” stomach as he brushes past him to keep the second plate back into the shelf.

“Not such a big loss, if you ask me.”

“Wonnie, when are you gonna start being nice to me?” Hyunwoo pouts and then whines.

“When you start deserving it, you ass.” 

“Wow…” He deadpans before smirking mischievously, “Well, it’s good that I _ love _it when you’re mean to me then.” He bumps his shoulder with Hyungwon’s.

The younger throws his hands up in mock exasperation, “Great! Now I can’t even be _ mean _ to you without you _ loving _it! How will I ever be able to let you know how much you annoy me?”

“Ouch,” Hyunwoo pretends to rip his heart out from his chest and Hyungwon pretends to do so along with him. They laugh at each other and then laugh louder and even more because they’re laughing over something so stupid.

“Do you plan on getting Hyunwoo’s plate to the table or not? Dinner is ready.” Hyungwon’s dad glares at them as if he caught them having sex and not laughing over something totally idiotic. 

The parents of all four of them know that their boys are more into boys than into girls. Especially Minhyuk’s parents know that Minhyuk is completely gay, unlike the three of them who are bisexual for most part, though the three of them prefer men over women any day. 

Hyungwon’s dad stares down Hyunwoo all mob boss style before glaring at him one last time before going back into the kitchen.

Hyunwoo’s ears are burning pink and Hyungwon really wants to tease him about it but he doesn’t. Generally _ Hyungwon _is the embarrassed one in this household, so this is new.

“Hyunwoo-ya,” Hyungwon’s mom’s voice calls out softly as Hyungwon’s mom leaves her shared room to come stand in front of the two of them.

Hyunwoo wraps his mother in a warm hug and butterflies fly in Hyungwon’s chest and stomach seeing how delicately and lovingly the older is treating his mother. It’s been two years since his mom got over with her cancer treatments and is now fit and fine with pink in cheeks and colour in her skin. Her hair took a while to grow back but is now just below her ears. 

She detaches herself from Hyunwoo and goes to wrap Hyungwon’s father’s middle in a back hug.

“Hey, jagi. I hope you didn’t give Hyunwoo a hard time. He is my most favourite out of all of Hyungwon’s friends.” She turns around to wink at a blushing Hyunwoo and Hyungwon grins at the two of them.

Hyungwon’s dad turns around and kisses his wife as the two of them gaze on.

The typical reaction from children seeing their parents kiss would be, “ew, gross.” But not for Hyungwon. He totally wants what his parents have, he wants a love like that with someone, a love which will last forever till the day he dies and even after that. He looks at Hyunwoo who is also fondly gazing at his totally-in-love-and-not-afraid-to-show-it parents and it seems like he too expresses the same sentiments as Hyungwon.

Hyungwon grabs Hyunwoo’s plate and nudges him out of the way. He sets down the older’s plate right next to his dad’s just to be mean. Hyunwoo rolls his eyes and Hyungwon grins evilly. 

  
  
  


After they’re done eating and after Hyungwon’s parents refuse to let Hyungwon and Hyunwoo do the dishes, Hyungwon’s mom calls out to him just as the two of them are about to head up the stairs to his room.

“Hyungwon-ah, your dad and I would like to give you your Christmas gift now itself. Well, it’s not completely-“

Hyunwoo cuts her off with a loud cough and Hyungwon looks at the older with his eyebrows furrowed.

But his mom’s goes on as if Hyunwoo never interrupted. “It’s not completely from us. We barely paid for it. _ Hyunwoo _is the one who bought this for you with his hard earned money. For whatever reason, he didn’t want us to tell you. But I feel it would be wrong to not let you know. I’ll be right back.” She walks into her shared room, out of which his dad peeps his head out. 

“We’ll give you _ our _gift on Christmas Day, Hyungwon-ah. As will your brother.” His dad says with a smile and then nods at a totally red Hyunwoo, who is blushing so much that he resembles a tomato. His dad disappears inside his shared room and his mom walks back out with a wrapped box in her hands.

She moves to stand in front of Hyungwon and hands him the gift, the whole time smiling at a blushing Hyunwoo softly and almost.. amusedly.

Hyungwon furrows his eyebrows as he opens the gift, curiosity beating any other emotion. 

And his eyes go wide as he stares at the thing in his hand, something even better than what he wanted and mentioned to Hoseok about.  
Something nearly ten times pricier than what he wanted... 

Hyunwoo got him the latest gaming console... _ Nintendo Switch. _

  
  
  
  


*

  
  


“Ugh,” Hyunwoo moans as he falls back on Hyungwon’s bed, eyes to the ceiling. His fingers go down to his belt and tug it open, as if it’s preventing his flat-ass stomach from breathing. His flannel shirt slides up and yes, he does have abs like Hyunwoo told him. They aren’t as chiseled as Hoseok’s but they’re nice. _ Really nice. _ Minhyuk is going to be one _ lucky _ guy.

But he is _ not _mentioning that to him though. Not after the whole jacket thing. He’d have to find out on his own whenever Hyunwoo and he get together.

He sees Hyunwoo’s long fingers brush over his abs slowly, sliding his shirt up further. The motion makes the metal buckle of his belt clink. That sight and that sound send shivers down Hyungwon’s spine and the small hair at his nape stand up. 

Hyunwoo pushes himself up on his elbows. “What are you staring at, Wonnie?” 

Hyungwon’s hormones are really acting up, all thanks to the prolonged exposure to the sexy god Hoseok, if _ Hyunwoo _of all people is affecting him. 

Why are those stupid fingers running over stupid abs making him _ feel things?! _ Why is that belt still open? He should buckle it up pronto! 

Hyunwoo finally drops his hand and Hyungwon feels himself relax. He didn’t know he was so wound up. But that damn belt is still open. And it’s making him go crazy… 

“Shouldn’t have filled up your plate twice,” Hyungwon finally tears his eyes away from his partner-in-crime and his torso, and walks to his desk. He feels his cheeks heat up as he reaches for his journal.

“Are you in any condition to do this?” He glances behind at Hyunwoo, who waves his hand before flopping back onto the mattress. 

“Scheme away. I’m all ears.”

He picks up his journal and sits down at his desk, flipping through the pages to the latest entry. “Oh and Hyunwoo, call me Wonnie one more time and I’ll whip you with that belt of yours.”

“_ Oh _! We have escalated to whipping now! Don’t threaten me with a good time, sweetheart.” He hears a barely contained laugh in the older’s voice.

“Ass,” he retorts.

“Oh, is that where you’re gonna start? I _ knew _ from the very start that you find my ass cute!”

His flirty jerk of an accomplice is back alright.

“I hate you…” 

He sits up and turns his torso around to face Hyungwon. “You’re always breaking my heart, Hyungwon-ah!” He whines loudly, as fake hurt shines in his eyes, before pretending to rip his heart out. But before he does the yanking out part, Hyungwon tosses a crumpled up piece of paper right on the hand doing the motion. 

Alright. No time to joke. Now getting down to business. “Okay.” Hyungwon scans the last progress report. “We have exactly three days for Minhyuk's big Christmas-slash-Anniversary gift. And currently I think we’re sitting on a good spot. But we _ gotta _take it up a notch.”

He is so focused on the progress report that he doesn’t notice that Hyunwoo got off the bed to peer over his shoulder, not until he goes, “What the fuck is this?” He snickers as Hyungwon hugs the journal to his chest, so that Hyunwoo doesn’t read more than he already has. 

Hyungwon whips around, glaring at the older, who is regarding him with amusement.

“What the hell, Hyungwon? You’re keeping track of what we’re doing by _ writing it down? _ Isn’t that extremely risky considering who your roommate is?”

“Yes. But I need to write things down to get it out or else I’ll go insane. Just my thing. Do _ not _ judge.” He glares some more at his accomplice. 

“I’m not judging you. I write down things myself. But I keep it locked up tight.” 

“So, you know about the rule: no over-the-shoulder reading!” Hyunwoo backs away a little, holding his hands up, palms out.

“Why do you need to _ lock _ it up? You live alone.”

The dark blond sits back down on Hyungwon’s bed and gives him a look that says, _ ‘really?’ _, “You guys are over at my place more than your own.”

“Fine. Point.”

Hyungwon turns back to his journal and he hears the light thud of Hyunwoo flopping back down onto his mattress.

“Okay, Sherlock Holmes, tell me what we’ve got so far.”

“So far we’ve had quite some days alone with them. And I can only say this for myself but I feel Hoseok has loosened up a lot around me.”

“And have you?”

“Huh?” Hyungwon glances at Hyunwoo who is staring at the ceiling while tapping his feet on the floor rhythmically.

“Have _ you _ loosened up around him?”

Hyungwon snorts as he flips through the journal. “When have I ever been anything but a daydreaming, nervous sighing-idiot?” He snorts again, self-deprecatingly.

“I don’t see you that way, Hyungwon-ah,” Hyunwoo says rather seriously. Hyungwon feels warm and fuzzy hearing that.

“I mean around Hoseok…” Hyungwon murmurs and his accomplice hums non-committedly.

He sits up and cracks his neck. “That’s good then. Means he is being himself around you. He’s comfortable with you.” He smiles softly and Hyungwon feels like he is going to squeal! Because Hoseok is now comfortable with him! Means he doesn’t find it awkward between them anymore!

He hurriedly jots that down in the journal. “So, what about you and Minhyuk? What did you do? Progress?”

Hyunwoo shrugs, “We had fun.”

The younger wiggles his pen, pen which is poised to write. “That’s it?”

“Yeah. We had fun.” He shrugs again.

“But _ what _did you do?”

“We studied for finals.”

“And…?” Hyungwon prompts, fighting not to roll his eyes.

“And we had sleepovers,” Hyunwoo winks and Hyungwon glares at him. “Okay. Okay. We just hung out together. Probably a lot like what you and Hoseok did.”

He sighs before writing that down in his journal, so that he feels they’re moving forward. 

“And he complained about Hoseok.” Hyungwon jolts up at that, obvious interest displayed on his face, though that makes him a piece of shit he supposes. But whatever. It’s been established that he is the crappiest best friend ever, so yeah, moving on.

“He’s been bothering Minhyuk, apparently. So actually, he complained a _ lot. _But I kinda tuned out most of it and didn’t think about it much. ‘Cause it makes me feel like shit.”

Hyungwon excitedly writes that down, ignoring that Hyunwoo is a _ way _better person than he is.

“I’ll talk to Minmin about it.”

“Hyungwon…”

“Hyunwoo…,” the younger mocks as his accomplice gives him a look that borders on disapproval. “See, we have _ three _ days _ only. _So let’s make them count. Yeah?”

It takes Hyunwoo a few seconds to respond but then he nods slowly, staring at his feet. “Okay. Just tell me _ one _ thing.”

“Shoot!” Hyungwon goes back to drafting his journal entry. Some seconds pass and he looks up to see the older chew on his bottom lip, looking.. _ nervous. _

The air in the room gets weird and tense. Hyunwoo _ never _ gets nervous in front of Hyungwon. He gets nervous _ only _ in front of _ Minhyuk _! So what the hell is the deal?

Hyunwoo is avoiding his eyes and looking everywhere but at him and his behaviour is reaching peaks of strangeness. Because he _ never _ behaves like this in front of _ Hyungwon _ of all people!

Just as Hyungwon turns around in his chair to face Hyunwoo and opens his mouth to call out his name, the older looks up and meets his eyes for a brief second before looking away again.

He takes in a deep breath, eyes aimed at his toes, and asks,

“Uh Hyungwon-ah, why do you like Hoseok?”

  
  
  
  
  


“What?” ...the actual fuck?! Is Hyunwoo serious? Is he _ actually _ asking _ Hyungwon _ why he likes _ Hoseok?! _ He has lost it, his accomplice has _ officially _lost it! How could he ask him such a stupid question? It’s kind of offensive, to be honest!

“What the hell?!” Hyungwon pushes his chair back and stands towering over the seated Hyunwoo. “You’re actually asking me this…? After all this time?” He actually feels pretty pissed off. Isn’t Hyunwoo like him? Doesn’t he know why he likes Hoseok? 

Hyungwon shoves the older’s shoulder and he falls back onto the bed, not putting up any resistance. His accomplice reaches for his wrist and pulls him down onto himself. 

Being the paper doll he is, Hyungwon goes crashing onto Hyunwoo’s body and both of them let out small “oomph”s of pain. 

The younger immediately pushes away and shifts to the head of the bed, only to be pushed down into the pillows as Hyunwoo moves to hover over him, after pinning Hyungwon’s arms above his head. To prevent him from escaping or attacking, he supposes.

“Hyungwon,” his accomplice whispers as Hyungwon stares into the older’s deep hazel eyes, looking like shimmering golden orbs in the yellow lights he has switched on in his room. “Why do you like Hoseok?” 

His voice sounds.. _ desperate _ .. like he really wants to know _ why _Hyungwon likes Hoseok.

Hyungwon doesn’t get it… 

So he speaks his mind, “You know, it’s kind of offensive you’re asking me this. Especially when it’s the same way for you with Minhyuk…” 

“Why can’t you just answer me?” His eyes plead with Hyungwon.

“Why do you want to know?” He whispers as they continue staring into each other’s eyes. The air around them is getting kind of uncomfortably hot.. or maybe it’s just Hyungwon.

Hyunwoo slowly runs his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair as he sighs heavily. His eyes search for something in the younger’s eyes but Hyungwon doesn’t know what he’s looking for or if he finds it.

His accomplice finally moves back on his knees and lets go of Hyungwon’s wrists which he pinned by the headrest earlier and the younger sits up a little, leaning back on his elbows.

Hyunwoo is back to dodging his eyes and is now fidgeting with his fingers as he sits on his heels, still on his knees at the foot of Hyungwon’s bed. “Because…,” he breathes out before sighing again but not meeting his eyes, “I want a proper reason for doing this to our friends…”

God, he _ really _ creeped out Hyungwon there, acting all weird and nervous for _ nothing! _Idiot..

Hyungwon lets out a sigh of relief and sits up cross-legged. He forgot that Hyunwoo is a better person than he is.

“Well.. you know, bros before hoes and all!” Hyunwoo laughs awkwardly before looking away again as he too sits cross-legged, facing Hyungwon.

“Uh… why do you like Minhyuk?” 

“I asked you first!” Hyunwoo shoots back, classic third grader style. 

Hyungwon rolls his eyes before he tries to lighten the awkwardness still lingering around them, “Oh you know, mesmerising dark green eyes, amazing ass and biceps I want to carve with my tongue.” He winks at Hyunwoo who gives him a you-have-_ got _-to-be-kidding-me look and Hyungwon grins back cheekily.

“I _ knew _ you have been only _ thirsting _ behind Hoseok since Day 1!” The blond is smiling at him now. Good. 

“Oh shit, you’ve caught me!” The younger puts on his best scandalised expression, hand coming up to cover his mouth in mock shock, and they both start laughing. The awkwardness pretty much disappears and Hyungwon is _ glad. _

Hyunwoo shifts to the head of the bed and sits next to him. “But be honest, Hyungwon. Why do you like him?” The older gazes at him with an almost unreadable expression yet with somewhat soulful eyes. The black haired male looks away so as to not drown in those hazel orbs yet another time.

He shrugs. “You tell me first.”

He doesn’t know why but he is actually _ not _ able to think about _ why _exactly he loves Hoseok, hence the avoidance of answering. And that probably makes him a seriously confused, shallow asshole.. because he can go on and on about his beautiful green eyes and plump ass but that has no meaning.

Maybe he has forgotten why he loves Hoseok because he’s loved him for so long…

“I like Minhyuk because of course, he is gorgeous. But so are many others.” Hyungwon meets his eyes when he feels Hyunwoo’s gaze on his face again. “But I like Minhyuk because he is never afraid to be himself. He always does what he wants, he isn’t the type to regret his actions. He isn’t always polite but he is honest and straightforward and I love that. I love that he isn’t afraid to speak his mind. That he doesn’t try to please others, he puts himself first. I really like that. He is strong mentally and he definitely works out more than you do,” Hyunwoo grins cheekily and Hyungwon elbows his gut. His accomplice rubs his side as he winks at him before continuing, “And of course, he is a ball of sunshine. He is outgoing and always cheerful.”

That was actually really deep.. but Hyungwon didn’t expect anything less from _ Hyunwoo _.

“Wow, aren’t _ you _all sorted?” He snorts as he starts playing with a loose string attached to his sweatpants.

“Your turn, Wonnie.”

Hyungwon _ knows _ it’s his turn but for some reason he just _ cannot _bring himself to say anything as deep and meaningful as what Hyunwoo just said. 

He’s probably behind his best-friend-in-the-whole-wide-world’s boyfriend because he is a shallow and petty asshole…

Because after everything he’s thought about, he comes up with, 

“Hoseok is really nice. He is sweet to his mom and his brother. He is nice to the elderly and gives up his seat for them.. He is nice to girls too.. He’s chivalrous…,” he trails off awkwardly.

Yup, that’s about it. 

Like if a guy is nice to his mom, brother and elderly.. he’d be nice to other guys and girls too… Though Hyungwon _ really _ doesn’t think that reveals anything about why _ Hyungwon _ loves Hoseok.., only about how _ nice _ Hoseok is _ as a person _. But then so is Hyunwoo… and Minhyuk too…

_ Hyungwon _is a depthless confused idiot.. anything but nice.

And to think Hyungwon is supposed to be the more eloquent one between the two of them. But this is junk he comes up with. 

He doesn’t know why but he isn’t _ able to _think of anything else right now! Maybe because Hyunwoo is still staring at him with that unreadable expression. He feels his cheeks heat up and pushes down the strong urge to bury his face in his palms, to get away from Hyunwoo’s penetrating stare.

They don’t say anything for a little while, Hyunwoo’s gaze boring into the side of his face as Hyungwon refuses to meet his eyes, before the older breaks the silence. 

“You said you’d give me my ‘little something’ when we’d come to your room.” He nudges Hyungwon’s shoulder with his own and oh yeah! Right! 

Hyungwon immediately gets off the bed and goes over to his desk to put some space between them and to forget his meaningless reply to Hyunwoo’s question.

He opens a drawer and pulls out two wrapped up presents, leaving a third behind. 

“Two?!” Hyunwoo squeaks out as Hyungwon sits beside him on the bed again.

“Yup! And a third one I’ll give you later.” He smiles at the older who looks shocked. Hyunwoo opens and closes his mouth a few times and he reminds Hyungwon of a fish. He smiles wider at the thought and shoves the gifts towards the older.

“Aren’t you gonna open them?”

“I told you not to spend too much on me…” Hyunwoo murmurs as he places the slightly bigger sized one on his lap. 

“I didn’t buy you anything last year. And I especially saved up to buy you two this year. Turns out I had some _ more _ extra cash, so I got you a third.”

“How many did you buy for Minhyuk and Hoseok…?” The blond asks in a low voice as he slowly and neatly starts to unwrap one of his presents.

“One.. each…” Hyungwon feels his cheeks burning. “I bought Minhyuk a present last year too… and I barely knew Hoseok… and he isn’t as close a friend to me as you are, Hyunwoo. It’d shoot out warning signals if I gifted him more than one Christmas present...”

“But Minhyuk is your best friend. Yet you bought _ me _three gifts.”

_ Why is he making such a huge deal about this?! _Hyungwon huffs when the older says, “Still, the money you spent on me is not justified..”

“Says the guy who bought me a Nintendo Switch…”

“Yah, yah. It’s not a big deal…” Hyunwoo scratches his hair, looking down. His fingers stopped unwrapping his gift. 

“_ You _ paid for most of it! My parents just paid for what you couldn’t! _ And _ you didn’t even _ tell _ me _ you _ contributed in buying it for me! If my mom hadn’t told me right in front of you, God knows when I would’ve found out that _ you _ gifted me a _ Nintendo Switch!” _

“Stop…” A dusting of red spreads across Hyunwoo’s cheeks and the tips of his ears. The sight pulls at something in Hyungwon’s heart and he feels something like fondness bubbling in his chest. He brushes it away, like always. 

“Open your gifts, Hyunwoo-ssi.” Hyungwon moves closer to the older and nudges his shoulder with his own. 

Hyunwoo undoes the remaining wrapping and stares at the latest GTA PlayStation game lying on his lap.

“Hyungwon, you didn’t have to-“

“Shh. Open the second one. And _ then _voice your complaints or thanks or whatever.”

Hyunwoo wordlessly picks up the second present and unwraps it faster than the first one, but still as neat as ever. Because he knows Hyungwon uses the old wrapping paper - recycles it to use it again the next time it’s needed. 

Hyunwoo just stares at the second PlayStation game lying on his other clothed thigh. And doesn’t say anything for a while.

“This is the part where you thank me for getting you that football game you’d been craving for _ and _the latest GTA, for that PlayStation you have lying at home,” the younger whispers in his accomplice’s ear and he sees Hyunwoo visibly shiver before turning around to face him. 

He wraps the younger in a tight hug and Hyungwon hugs him right back, grinning. “Yah, big boy. Getting emo?”

“Maybe,” he feels the older shrug in his hold before he speaks sincerely, “Thank you so much, Hyungwon-ah. You didn’t have to, but you got me presents. Not one, not two but three… Just- I don’t have words..”

“Yah, yah. You’re one of my best buds now. And thank _ you _ for the Nintendo Switch, when you didn’t have to get it for me either.” Hyungwon says, a smile in his voice as he snuggles closer in Hyunwoo’s heartwarming embrace. 

“I just wanted to get you what you _ actually _ wanted, something you _ asked _ for. The least I can do for one of my best buds.” He squeezes the brunet in his arms softly before Hyungwon slowly - rather reluctantly - extricates himself from Hyunwoo’s hold. Because best bud or not, Hyungwon shouldn’t be enjoying _ hugging _ Hyunwoo _ this _ much. 

Plus he isn’t that big of a hugger anyway, Hyunwoo’s embraces being heartwarming or not...   
But... he’s having a weak moment right now... so let him live!

“You got me something _way better_ than the PSP I wanted, Hyunwoo. That really means a lot to me. I can’t express my happiness in words...” He gives the older another hug, breathing in his sweet scent, this one shorter than the last, sadly.  
“Watch Minhyuk get me something embarrassing _ once again,_” he rolls his eyes as he lies down on his bed after pulling back from the older. He watches Hyunwoo get up and place his presents and the wrapping papers on his desk before coming back around the bed to lie down beside him. 

He turns on his side to face the younger and Hyungwon does the same to face Hyunwoo, their heads on the same single pillow Hyungwon has at the head of his bed. 

“So,” Hyunwoo wiggles his eyebrows, a childlike playfulness sparkling in his eyes, “what are you gonna cook for me day after, babe?”

Hyungwon giggles as he knocks their knees together, “What do you want to eat, _ babe?” _

“Italian for lunch or dinner. And then,” Hyunwoo winks, “_ you _for dessert.” 

That earns him a snort, followed by a rather painful forehead flick from the younger.

“Ouch! Wonnie, why are you always so mean to me?!” His accomplice whines in a high pitched voice.

Hyungwon chuckles as he gently rubs at the spot on older’s forehead, where he flicked him, with the pad of his thumb, while Hyunwoo smiles at him softly, almost… _ fondly _... 

Unless Hyungwon is seeing things.

  
  
  
  


Time flies and Hyungwon is at his desk writing about the day’s progress/events. He looks at the time on his phone only to realize that Hyunwoo left just a little after midnight… they’d been together in the younger’s house for nearly six hours straight, out of which five hours they spent together _ alone _ in Hyungwon’s room… 

Hyunwoo loaned him two of his own Nintendo Switch’s game cartridges for Hyungwon to use till he gets some games of his own for his brand new Nintendo console. 

… and all of that left him feeling confused as ever.

He’s just the confused shallow asshole, that he figured he is, at the end of the day. 

Because he really doesn’t know what he’s doing and _ why _he is doing it anymore…

He just hopes it ends well for all four of them.

Or at least that Hyunwoo is happy at the end of all this, even if Hyungwon isn’t. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Thank you for all your lovely comments and all your kudos!  
Yes, I will continue writing this. I kinda have a writing block when it comes to kpop ships but I found a way around it! Ch8 is in the works and I promise I will keep updating this fic till it’s completely done 💕 till then keep loving mx, shownu and hyungwon!


	8. Know That Sometimes It’s Not About You & Don’t Read Too Much Into Christmas Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finally chapter 8! Tbh i have lost the motivation to write for kpop ships now... i find it really hard to bring myself to do it... n kinda wanna quit lol  
But since this whole fic is based on a book (no copyright infringement intended!) and the plot is already down, I found a workaround to finish the remaining chapters.  
So don’t worry, I WILL finish the rest of the chapters and post them.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter guys!
> 
> PS. do y’all prefer small chapters but more frequent updates? Or longer chapters n less frequent updates like now?

**(Sometimes it’s about comforting your friend and helping him buy condoms in the condom aisle of the neighbourhood drug-slash-departmental store.)**

“Oh, Hyungwon! How about this one? It’s called the Pleasure Pack and it’s supposed to be ultra thin but super strong. And it says something about…  _ ‘Her Pleasure’ _ ,  _ oooh!  _ As in  _ his  _ pleasure in my case!  _ And  _ it’s all lubricated! But I’ll get lube and some body lotion as well.”

Hyungwon feels like he’s taken a  _ straight trip to hell _ ! How does one  _ do that?!  _ His life was literally heaven before this drug store visit… Maybe he was in his usual sleepy-turtle mode when he made the trip because he has no idea how he landed here with Minhyuk.. helping him buy condoms and lube for his first time with  _ Hoseok _ .

Minhyuk grabs the Pleasure Pack and adds it to the store’s small plastic basket that he is carrying.

“Ooh, and this pack has multiple flavours with different sizes. Fun!” That goes into the basket too and Hyungwon just wants to blink away from existence right now. 

“Okay, let’s look at water-based lubes! Wow, these have flavours  _ too?! Yum! _ ” Hyungwon wants to die, why is the ground still closed beneath his feet? It isn’t getting the memo to open up and fucking  _ swallow him whole and save him from his misery!  _

And not to mention, Minhyuk is being very loud.

Hyungwon is  _ so sure  _ he saw Mrs.Kim from Minhyuk’s neighbourhood lingering around in the store in another aisle. She would definitely listen to their conversation and call Minhyuk’s mom.

Hyungwon does  _ not  _ want another episode of “How to Make Hyungwon Turn Redder and Redder with All The Sex Talk” starring Minhyuk and his parents in his best friend’s living room, thank you very fucking much! 

Hyungwon is  _ certain  _ that he killed someone very important in his last birth and karma is kicking his ass in this birth for it. Karma is most certainly sitting on its throne and laughing its signature evil laugh as Hyungwon miserably condom-and-lube shops with his best friend for his boyfriend and Hyungwon’s crush, Hoseok! Splendid!

Honestly, if it were  _ anyone  _ but Hoseok, Hyungwon would be giggling and wholeheartedly helping Minhyuk pick out different flavours and sizes of condom, and lube bottles along with providing a running commentary, all the while hoping secretly to get the deets after his best friend has done the deed.

But it isn’t someone else. It’s  _ Hoseok _ . 

He’s helping buy condoms and lube so that Hoseok and  _ Minhyuk _ can fuck, make love,  _ whatever!  _

And Hyungwon just wants to die or at least get away from here, stat! 

He picks up a lube bottle and pretends to read the label at the back, “Are you absolutely sure you want to present  _ these  _ to Hoseok as your Christmas gift?”

“Uh,  _ yes?  _ Because it’s a Christmas-slash- _ Anniversary  _ gift after all! And what better way to let my hottie-super-smexy boyfriend know that I want him in my pants than presenting him condoms and lube?!” Minhyuk grins brightly at Hyungwon, his eyes completely lit up with excitement.

Did Hyungwon mention he wants to die?

“Okay, just  _ do not  _ give these to him during our gift exchange. I’m positive that Hyunwoo and I  _ do not  _ want to witness his expression after he opens  _ this  _ surprise,” he lifts the Pleasure Pack from the plastic basket hanging from Minhyuk’s arm before dropping it back in carelessly, not trying to hide his disapproval.

To think Hoseok was afraid to buy Minhyuk something meaningful like a ring… 

Minhyuk lets out a bark of laughter, slightly similar to Hyunwoo’s but definitely not as deep voiced. “That would be priceless! But no, I want to give him these privately. It’ll be our special moment,” he sighs dreamily. 

Hyungwon just wishes someone would kill him right here, right now. Or that Hyunwoo would whisk him away from this damn drug store, from this damn condom aisle. From this whole damn situation!

Minhyuk takes the lube bottle from Hyungwon’s hand. “Hmm.. Tingles for  _ her  _ extra pleasure. Wow. Nice choice, Hyungwon,” he adds it to the basket, “I’ll let you know if it works. For, you know, when you’ll need it in the future.. to make love to.. you know..,” he winks and Hyungwon wants to facepalm himself badly. 

Why did he have to “amp it up” that day, God knows. He sure feels like an idiot for doing it now.

At this rate, he will never need condoms, let alone lube… Because as far as memory serves, he’s always been in love with Hoseok and Hoseok  _ only _ . Since age ten or less. 

It’s always been Hoseok and he doesn’t think he can _do_ _it _with anyone but him… at least not with someone he’s not in love with. And he doesn’t see himself falling for anyone else anytime soon, no matter what Minhyuk says or implies. 

Yes, he’s kissed people and has had one girl and one guy give him a blowjob and a handjob while he was super drunk in this wild party in his senior year (and no, not with both of them together like Hoseok used to do). But he doesn’t even remember their faces, let alone names. 

Yes, it did feel good but Hyungwon just doesn’t want to experience something extremely intimate like sex with someone who he is not in love with. 

He’s not saving himself per se. He just doesn’t think it’s fair to the other person when his heart is desperately trying to fly into Hoseok’s palms every time he so much as  _ glances _ Hyungwon’s way! 

Plus people say when you make love with the person you actually are in love with, your feelings and senses are heightened and sex truly feels like bliss, like heaven, like paradise.

Hyungwon is a hopeless romantic after all. 

Minhyuk loops his arm through Hyungwon’s. “Hey, best friend. Something is bothering you. What’s up?” Guess his long silence and thinking face gave it away. Since he can’t tell Minhyuk the full truth, he goes for the alternative.

“Why did you wait so long? You’ve been dating Hoseok for a whole year, well, by tomorrow it’d be one whole year. Why so late?”

Because if Hyungwon were crazy behind someone like Minhyuk claims to be behind Hoseok, sex with that person would be done and dusted already. Especially if he’s been with that person for nearly a whole year! 

Like, Hyungwon  _ is  _ scared of sex. He heard it hurts  _ bad  _ when you take it up the ass. And if he is the one on the top, he doesn’t want anyone else having to go through that much pain just so that he could pound into them for his own pleasure… 

But if he were absolutely certain that he is in love with that person and that that person is the right one for him, sex would be in bag by this stage.

“It hasn’t been  _ that _ long, Hyungwon. I wanted to make sure Hoseok loves me for me.. and doesn’t want to  _ only _ get into my pants. I wanted to make sure he wants  _ me!”  _

“Oh.. and you’re sure of that now?” Hyungwon asks, his fingers crossed mentally as dread starts to flow in his veins.

Minhyuk pulls him by the arm into an empty aisle, his face showing hints of worry as he chews on his bottom lip. Shit.. what is it? 

“Hyungwon, you’re my best friend. So I’ll tell you this. But I’m enforcing the Bro Code  _ right now _ .”

_ Shitttt!!! Bro Code?! What?! Why- _

“Not  _ a word _ to anyone! Got it? Not even to Hyunwoo.” 

The hell… Hyunwoo…? It’s not like Hyungwon and Hyunwoo share secrets behind their backs… uh, that often. Like, it only started recently after the whole scheming and plotting began. That’s when they started spending way more time with each other, just the two of them. 

But out of all his friends, Minhyuk picked Hyunwoo. Singled him out. 

Shit.. was Hyunwoo right? Does Minhyuk actually think he has a thing for  _ Hyunwoo?!  _ Damn, that going-overboard-on-the-Hyunwoo-Talk. Why he did the whole Hyunwoo-Is-Oh-So-Hot act is totally beyond him now… He was probably crazy that night. Lost some screws, like Hyunwoo says.

“Um, of course, Minhyuk. I won’t tell anyone anything. Not a word, not even to Hyunwoo.”

His best friend seems to relax at that and Hyungwon starts panicking again.

Did Minhyuk find his journal? It  _ has to be  _ that! Dammit, he knew it would happen one day! Everything would be ruined if that’s what happened! They’d all hate him so much. Minhyuk would leave him, Hoseok would go right with him after knowing Hyungwon was trying to seduce him. Hyunwoo would blame him for it all blowing up. 

His life would be ruined… and he’d lose all three of his bestest friends… 

“You know about Hoseok’s…,” his best friend pauses, seemingly trying to find a word, “ _ fulfilled _ past right?”

“Fulfilled… as in,  _ experienced _ ?”

Minhyuk nods, “I haven’t had sex yet, Hyungwon. But I  _ have  _ done other things. But Hoseok’s been with so many people.. who are probably way better and way more experienced than I am at everything, I’m so sure,” his voice cracks as he traces the words on the condom pack in his hands, “How can I ever compete?” His eyes fill up quickly and before a tear can leak out, Hyungwon pulls Minhyuk to his chest, hugging him tightly.

“Hey,” Hyungwon squeezes his best friend in his arms. He’s been concentrating so hard on getting Hoseok away from Minhyuk, he didn’t even think of what Minhyuk might be feeling about his decision to go all the way. He did consider it briefly in the car the night Hoseok told him about his past, but he hasn’t given it any thought since then. As shitty as a best friend Hyungwon is, it’s not about him right now. It’s about Minhyuk. And he needs to let him know he is here and he is listening, that he cares.

He gently cards his fingers through Minhyuk’s blue

highlighted blond hair as the older buries himself in his chest.

Hyungwon feels like a selfish dick… He hasn’t been much of a friend to Minhyuk lately, let alone be his best friend.

Minhyuk squeezes back and then pulls back, “Hoseok’s been very patient with me. He has never pressured me and he never will pressure me. He’s sweet like that. He’s been very PG with me, PG-13 at the most… because everytime he tries to take it further, I freeze. And I don’t know, Hyungwon…” He shrugs.

The fact that Hoseok is so sweet and doesn’t ever pressurise Minhyuk for sex just increases his hotness points. But that’s not the point here.

“But now…,” Minhyuk continues, “I want to give him my all. I want him to know how I feel, that I want him too. Even if it comes out as awkward and weird… but I have to let him know I feel what he feels, that I want to take it further too.”

“So this,” Hyungwon gestures at the basket, “is it because you want him to think you’re experienced or…?”

“Oh, he knows I’m not. But I want to show him I’m not scared anymore. That I want to go through with this.”

“But you are scared.”

“Terrified,” Minhyuk gives him a watery smile and ugh, that makes him so weak in the heart.

And he  _ looks _ terrified. Like that time in summer camp back in elementary school when a spider climbed over his face in the middle of the night. He slapped Hyungwon’s arm till he woke up and got rid of it for him. But Minhyuk sat still, his mouth clamped shut and eyes wide and watery. That’s pretty much how he looks right now.

“Oh, baby…,” he pulls him back into his arms,

“you know you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, right? Especially since Hoseok isn’t pressuring you...” And no, this isn’t about Hyungwon and his selfish desires.

“But I think I want to. I want to go further, Hyungwon. I don’t want to stall this forever… But I’m scared mainly because.. sex is such an intimate thing. What if Hoseok isn’t the one? What if I’m not with the right person?”

Hyungwon pulls back, feeling like his heart stopped beating.

“What if I’m with the wrong person, Hyungwon?”

“What…?”  _ Breathe, Hyungwon! _ “Then who is the right person?”

Minhyuk opens and closes his mouth a few times.

Hyunwoo’s name is  _ right  _ at the tip of Hyungwon’s tongue but he doesn’t say it. He doesn’t want to add words in Minhyuk’s mouth. And he  _ definitely _ doesn’t want Minhyuk thinking he has a crush on Hyunwoo, thanks to his Hyunwoo-Is-Oh-So-Hot act, because  _ his _ name is the first that popped up in Hyungwon’s mind after he himself posed the question.

Minhyuk just shrugs in the end, not saying anything but, “I’m being stupid. Probably just nerves… I’m just really nervous, Hyungwon.”

“It’s okay. I understand,” he pats his best friend’s shoulder. 

They check out in silence, Minhyuk lost in his own thoughts while Hyungwon is feeling weirder and weirder, like pebbles are falling into the pit of his stomach, as he watches each product get scanned and dropped into a cloth bag for them to take away. 

He wonders if Minhyuk feels like his stomach is dropping with each product dropping into the bag, because Hyungwon sure as hell does. 

  
  
  


Shopping for lingerie is easier than shopping for condoms and lube. Thank God. Even when Minhyuk drags him into Victoria’s Secret men’s section to buy something sexy. 

Minhyuk keeps mentioning Hyunwoo a lot, over and over. Bouncy balls keep jumping inside his stomach every time he hears his accomplice’s name from Minhyuk’s mouth. Whatever he did surely had an effect on Minhyuk, even if Hyunwoo was at work most of the time and studying the rest of time, whether in classes or at his house. 

On his way home, he wonders if Hoseok is questioning his and Minhyuk’s relationship too. But he doubts it. 

Because after that shopping trip to buy gifts, Hoseok hasn’t really talked to him, let alone touched him. It’s like he is avoiding Hyungwon and he hates that!

It kind of makes him mad ‘cause  _ what the hell _ ?! One moment he is buying jewellery and clothes with Hyungwon while holding his hand and strolling through the mall, and the next moment Hyungwon doesn’t even  _ exist to him anymore?!  _

And it’s not even like before, when it was just the four of them at the beginning of their plan! He is just drifting away from Hyungwon right now and it’s freaking him out.. because the  _ anniversary  _ is tomorrow!

He gets to his room and calls Hyunwoo to get some peace of mind.

“He’s drifting away from me, Nu… what do I do?” He tries not to whine but he is sure his voice comes out whiny. 

“Hyungwon-ah, don’t worry. It’ll all be fine. Don’t panic.” Hyunwoo sounds so chill and unbothered. Like he doesn’t care anymore.

Does he actually not care anymore that they’re sealing the deal  _ tomorrow?!  _

“Hyunwoo! How can I not?! He is avoiding me and their anniversary is  _ tomorrow! _ ”

“I know. Don’t worry and get some sleep. Happy Christmas Eve! Goodnight.”

And he hangs up.

Yup, Hyunwoo doesn’t care. How can he act so nonchalant?! When Hyungwon is  _ freaking out!  _

  
  


Hyungwon has only Christmas Day to get Hoseok to  _ notice _ him, before they seal the deal and get the deed done and dusted.

Hopefully Minhyuk won’t get pissed off.. ‘cause Hyungwon  _ would  _ have to take it up a notch.

Though given how super clingy Minhyuk’s been with Hyunwoo these days, he may not even notice a thing. 

He takes his journal out to write in, to get some emotional release, because Hyunwoo was no help.   
  


* * *

  
  
  


**(Even when you think Christmas presents mean more than they actually do, ** ** _do not read too much into them!)_ **

  
  


It’s Christmas Day and Hyungwon couldn’t be happier! Hyunwoo called late last night after Hyungwon finished writing in his journal and made him feel ten times better about their plan! Apparently Hoseok has been talking about Hyungwon and how he finds it hard to “concentrate” around him. 

Well, he doesn’t know what exactly about him gets Hoseok distracted but who cares! This is progress slapping him right on the face! 

So he cranks up the volume and lets “I’m Sexy And I Know It” play loud and clear throughout the apartment. 

He is totally popping, locking, dropping it low as he slides across his room’s wooden floor wearing just his white bathrobe, his favourite fluffy one he wears only when his mood is truly awesome. He is totally jamming as he sings into his hair brush ‘cause he definitely  _ works out _ . 

His parents aren’t home as they left early in the morning to have their Christmas Day kiss at sunrise and they won’t be home till like noon. 

He pushes his bathrobe up and wraps a towel around his waist, letting his robe fall down and cover the towel, before he hops down the stairs and goes to the room where the washing machine is, his laundry basket tucked under an arm and his hair brush in the other hand. Because today he’s gonna blow dry his hair and the hair dryer is downstairs in the hallway where his mom left it yesterday. 

Hyungwon mouths the lyrics as he stands in front of the mirror, acting it out while running his fingers through his semi-wet sort-of-towel-dried hair, “ _ When I walk in the spot, yeah, this is what I see, everybody stops and they staring at me!”  _

_ “I got passion in my pants,”  _ he opens the stash to his bathrobe but holds the ends of the robe, “ _ and I ain’t afraid to show it,”  _ and flips one side of the robe off his shoulder, exposing it,  _ “show it, show it,”  _ he flips off the other side as well, revealing his other shoulder too. The robe exposes a bit of his upper back, his collarbones fully and a bit of his chest, except the area around his nipples, the opening of his bathrobe making a V down his front.

_ “I’m sexy and I know it!”  _ His hands let go of the stash’s ends and drops the robe to the floor, only the towel around his waist remaining, when he hears,

“As much as I’d like to watch you continue, my conscience won’t allow me.”

Hyungwon probably jumps right out of his skin as his hand freezes on the tuck at the top of his towel, “Shit! Hyunwoo, what are you doing here?!” He whips around, going completely red as he sees Hyunwoo leaning against the wall by the kitchen, a hand covering his eyes. 

“You asked me to come early, so I did,” his friend shrugs. 

“I have a doorbell, you know…” 

“And I used it. You didn’t answer, so I let myself in.”

“How.. I’m sure the door was locked…?” He ends it as a question ‘cause he isn’t sure. But his parents  _ would have  _ locked it on the way out. 

“It was. You forget I have a key to your place,” Hyunwoo’s plush lips curl up into a smirk, “And don’t worry. I stopped looking the second I noticed your wardrobe. Or.. I did  _ the second _ you.. uh.. started stripping..,” his voice gets shy and awkward, as it  _ should.  _

Hyungwon’s whole body becomes uncomfortably steaming hot as his blush travels downwards. His whole body is urging him to get dressed  _ stat!  _

“You keep that hand there till I say or else I’ll stick a fireplace poker into your eyes.”

“Ah, the Christmas spirit is in all of us this christmasy morning!” The older chuckles before saying rather casually,  _ too  _ casually, “Plus we’re just two  _ guys _ who are  _ ‘just friends’ _ , Wonnie. I don’t see why it bothers you if I see you in a towel _ . _ ”

He has a point but it  _ does  _ bother Hyungwon, especially since they are two  _ bisexual  _ guys who’d prefer men over women any day. And ‘cause his chest isn’t well-defined like Hoseok or Hyunwoo’s.. He probably has the chest of an eight year old boy… though Hyunwoo probably saw it, but he doesn’t want to give him another view where he can look  _ properly. _

“You’re such an ass, Hyunwoo!” Hyungwon rolls his eyes as he unplugs the hair dryer from the hallway and picks it up along with his hair brush.

“Oh Wonnie baby, you know it turns me on  _ so much _ when you call me that,” Hyunwoo purrs, sounding extremely amused.

“Use that name again and I swear to God I’ll-”

“Whatever you’re gonna do is gonna turn me on even more.  _ And _ I’ll drop my hand if you threaten me,” he slowly moves his hand down an inch teasingly and Hyungwon feels his body go up in flames.

“Stop!” He shouts before Hyunwoo can lower his hand further  _ and _ open his eyes as well. The older chuckles while Hyungwon huffs and dashes up the stairs to his room lightning fast. 

He stops in front of the mirror, eyeing the deep red flush going down from his hairline to the towel around his waist. He rolls his eyes before slipping on a pair of navy blue boxers, and then a pair of black skinny jeans and a red and white striped sweater that Hyunwoo chose for him at the mall during their last year’s Christmas break. 

He comes to stand in front of the mirror again, barely seeing any difference between his skin colour and his sweater. 

Hyunwoo saw him naked! Well,  _ almost  _ naked, just his towel saving his dignity. And he caught him singing along to ‘I’m Sexy And I Know It’ of all songs on planet earth while mouthing and acting it out in front of the hallway mirror… 

His face grows redder and hotter as he thinks about it. He really wants to die and melt away into the wooden floor of his room. 

Since that can’t happen, he opens the shelf next to the mirror and pulls out some foundation, something he rarely applies but desperate times call for desperate measures. He dabs some over his cheeks as he makes himself think of something.. boring.. something which isn’t Hyunwoo seeing him with just a towel around his waist.

_ Think! Wait.. eraser.  _ That kind of rubber eraser they used in school to rub once, roughly and quickly, on the table to get it to leave behind a coloured line, which they rolled up and continued with the rubbing and rolling till a big ball of rubber was made. It was the most pointless thing ever but Minhyuk was damn into it and Hyungwon  _ did _ make one such ball, dual colour. Just one though. 

He keeps the foundation down and assesses his face. The blush has died down to a healthy one, one which doesn’t make him look like a living, breathing tomato. 

He sighs as he goes to get the boxes which have their friends’ presents inside. 

  
  


“Wear this.” Hyungwon slaps the black denim shirt, which has extremely thin black satin vertical lines running down the front and back of it, on Hyunwoo’s chest once he comes down the stairs, while trying to balance three kind-of-oversized-boxes, with one arm and one hand, against the hallway wall. 

Hyunwoo presses the shirt with its plastic wrapping against his chest and Hyungwon goes back to holding the boxes with both hands. He bends down and places them on the floor, one on top of the other, and turns around to face his sort of stunned accomplice. 

“What? Why are you staring at me?” Hyunwoo pulls the wrapped up shirt away from his chest and stares at it. “Go wear it. And put it on under your jacket.  _ Fully zipped up _ jacket. I don’t need looks of betrayal from Hoseok and Minhyuk that I got you another present…” He trails off as he glares at Hyunwoo who just stares back at him. 

“F-Four gifts?! Or is that big box empty?” He gestures at the boxes piled on the floor with his eyes. 

“Oh, they’re four, alright. And you’ll love this one too.” He pats the top most box by slightly bending to his side. 

“Hyungwon, you can’t just-” The older starts, looking indignant, like he’s going to protest, like he is going to reject Hyungwon’s well thought out gifts. Nuh uh. No way.

Hyungwon moves closer to the older and clamps a hand over his mouth. “Shh. You have no right to complain after buying me a  _ Nintendo Switch _ . These four are nothing compared to that. Yes, I checked the price online. And no, I already bought all these before I knew what you got me,” he answered Hyunwoo’s silent questions reflecting in his eyes, a smile curling up his lips, “Now you gonna complain more or can I take off my hand?” 

Hyunwoo stares into his eyes with an unreadable expression before rolling his hazel orbs. Hyungwon snorts and drops his hand, smiling widely. “That’s like a good boy!” He ruffles the older’s now-natural deep brown hair as if he were an adorable well-behaved puppy. “Put it on and show me! Go!” 

Hyunwoo sighs before turning around and making a beeline to the guest room near the stairs and shuts the door behind himself.

He’s out after a minute or less, walking over to where Hyungwon is still standing, looking red as a tomato. 

“ _ Ooh!  _ Looking nice, my dude! Keep it on.” And the shirt really  _ does  _ suit Hyunwoo, fitting him well and in all the right places, definitely showing that he is fit underneath the fabric. Hyungwon is proud to have selected something this suitable.

“Thanks… I really love it,” Hyunwoo speaks softly and the younger feels a small tug in his chest at the sincerity shining in his accomplice’s eyes.

“Oh, I know you do. Now help me get these into the car.” He gestures at the big boxes at his side. Hyunwoo nods, zipping up his padded jacket almost all the way up, and comes to Hyungwon’s other side to lift one of the boxes as the younger grabs the other two. 

“Can’t believe you’re doing your big-box-small-present thing again,” the older snorts as he opens the door for Hyungwon and follows the younger once he is out, shutting the door behind himself. 

“Well, it’s fun!  _ And  _ I’m following tradition! And this time I’m using the slightly smaller big boxes from the attic, not my usual ones. Anyway, I can always recycle the wrapping and—” 

“—use the boxes next year too. I know, Hyungwon.” The younger hears a smile in the older’s voice as they make their way to Hyunwoo’s car. 

Hyungwon shakes the box that contains Hoseok’s gift with one hand, “Plus he’ll  _ never  _ know what’s inside until he opens it!” Even though he already knows.

“Oh my God, wait!” Hyunwoo dramatically exclaims, making them stop midway. “Is it a shrine?! Made from all the pencil shavings, cold drink cans and chewing gum he threw away?!”

“Oh my God, yes! How did you know?!” Hyungwon exclaims equally dramatically.

“I figured you’d be into collecting all that junk, more like all  _ his trash _ . Since you are you,” that gets him an elbow to the gut, not really painfully since his accomplice just grins at him after.

“Well, whatever you say, it took me a whole year to make one. To make something beautiful out of ‘trash’ is hard work, you know. But it’ll be worth it, because the minute he sees it, he’ll fall head over heels in love with me!”

“Wow, Hyungwon. Simply wow. All this plotting and scheming and all it takes for Hoseok to fall for you is a shrine made from his trash.” Hyunwoo keeps the box in his hands on top of the two in Hyungwon’s to give him a slow clap. The younger rolls his eyes before shoving two boxes into the older’s arms. 

“See, Hyunwoo. This way you can have Minhyuk  _ all  _ to yourself! I’m really just looking out for you, my dear friend.” He swoops in to give his accomplice a quick side hug before pulling back and winking.

An “Ain’t you considerate…,” followed by a snort, reaches Hyungwon’s ears and they start walking towards the older’s car again.

“Oh shit, it’s freezing..” Hyungwon’s teeth chatter a second later and they quickly jog to the car. Hyunwoo unlocks the doors and the two of them hurriedly shove the gift boxes onto the backseats. 

The older shuts the car door and gently pushes Hyungwon ahead to the passenger side door. Hyungwon is visibly shivering, making it obvious his thick sweater isn’t helping him at all. Damn, he should’ve worn his thermal one! 

Hyunwoo opens the door and gets the younger to sit down on the passenger seat. “I’ll be back with your coat,” Hyunwoo says softly, his voice like warm honey, before smiling sweetly and bending over Hyungwon’s lap to turn on the heater in the car. 

Hyungwon inhales his scent, a nice fragrance of his usual deodorant mixed with the smell of chocolate that never leaves the older, thanks to his long hours at the dairy-place-slash-ice-cream-parlour he usually spends a large percentage of his day working at. 

Hyunwoo straightens and smiles at him again, making Hyungwon’s insides squirm a little, before ruffling his hair to mess with him and shutting the car door.

The younger sees his accomplice walk up the path to his house and open the front door with his spare key before disappearing inside.

He is out within a minute with Hyungwon’s long and warm thermal overcoat in hand. And his own black beanie that he forgot inside.

Hyunwoo ensures that the house is locked before making his way around the car to the driver’s side door.

He gets into the car and immediately leans over the console to wrap the coat over Hyungwon’s shoulders. The heater just started heating the car up and the coat immediately removed whatever chill was left in Hyungwon’s bones.

He smiles back gratefully and receives another heartwarming smile from the older.

Hyunwoo tilts his head up to look into the rearview mirror to adjust his beanie on his head. His now-deep-brown hair sticks out from underneath the black material and his tongue peeps out like it does when he is concentrating. He looks rather cute.

He looks away from the mirror and at Hyungwon and gives him one of his genuine eye smiles.

Yup, Hyunwoo is definitely cute.

Today, Hyungwon feels, will be a turning point in their love quadrilateral. They’ll see the results of their efforts, they’ll see if their efforts have borne fruits or not, whether they got into their heads enough or not. If things go as planned, the lingerie and the condoms and lubes won’t be needed at all! Hoseok would notice just how much fun Hyungwon is.

And Minhyuk would see Hyunwoo.

If  _ Hyungwon  _ can notice how cute and sweet Hyunwoo is, Minhyuk definitely can. 

  
  
  
  


Hoseok’s house has turned into a full blown zoo, what with him having more than a dozen cousins, most of them pre-teens or younger. Well, they’re all younger than the four of them anyway.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk end up getting their fringes tied into mini-ponytails and their faces covered in glitter during the times they aren’t racing mini cars around the house.

And Hoseok’s brother is all over Hyunwoo—though he was gushing about his new boyfriend just a few days back with Hyungwon—complimenting him, clinging to his arm, squeezing his biceps and flirting with him. Hyunwoo is being super nice about it, even playing Just Dance with him. 

Hyungwon makes sure he points about Hyunwoo’s cuteness to Minhyuk. He makes it his mission to make Minhyuk notice just how nice of a guy Hyunwoo is.

Hoseok isn’t avoiding Hyungwon today though. He’s slipping him small glasses of juice and eggnog as he takes him around the room introducing him to what seems like over a hundred people, whose names and faces Hyungwon promptly forgets as soon he hears and sees them. Because Hoseok is always by his side, an arm around Hyungwon’s waist or a hand touching the younger’s elbow. 

All he feels is a whirlwind of warmth in his heart which becomes numb from all the fast beating it has done. 

After the gift exchange at Hoseok’s place ends, the four of them pack into Hyunwoo’s car and head to Minhyuk’s house for another round of gift exchange, and lunch.

Thankfully, Mrs.Kim seems to have told Minhyuk’s parents nothing about what she might have heard in the condom aisle, as embarrassing conversations are kept to a minimum. Which is a surprise, because Minhyuk’s parents always enjoy seeing how red Hyungwon and Hyunwoo can go whenever they use the words “dick”, “cock” and “sex”. 

After that they all head to Hyunwoo’s place for, yes, more gifts! Did Hyungwon mention he  _ loves  _ Christmas?!

Hyunwoo takes the longest route to his house once he’s parked his car in front of the pathway leading inside, meandering his way to the house as he avoids drunk colleagues of his parents and his annoying relatives from his mother’s side, as if they emitted BO to the max and the stench would make him throw up if he went any closer.

Hyungwon follows right at his heels while Hoseok and Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo funnily as they take the straight pathway leading to the front porch.

Hyunwoo’s mother tries to get them to eat a lot but they escape to Hyungwon’s home to eat his father’s delicious cooking, the cooking they have all been waiting for since the start of their break.

Hyungwon can see that Hyunwoo is all tensed up after meeting some of his annoying relatives who lingered inside for a while before leaving. They said some rather thoughtless things to Hyunwoo about his field of study among other things and it left him rather perturbed.

So once they all climb into the car, Hyungwon leans over the center console and blows a raspberry on Hyunwoo’s cheek. The older jumps in his seat, completely startled, bumping his head to the roof of the car as the rest of them laugh their guts out.

They drive all the way to Hyungwon’s laughing and joking around. He is relieved to see his friend smiling and being himself again.

Finally, after eating as much as they can at Hyungwon’s place, they head back to Hoseok’s place (not without tying up and taking leftovers of his dad’s amazing cake, stuffed chicken, and homemade cheese-and-oregano bread for his three friends), now that his house isn’t brimming with his countless relatives anymore, to have their gift exchange, just the four of them. 

  
  
  
  


“I’m bloody never getting up from this sofa ever again!” Minhyuk plops his ass onto one of the plush recliners in Hoseok’s living room.

He leans back and stretches his long legs in front of him, wiggling his toes. “Damn, my feet hurt, what the hell.”

Without missing a beat, Hyunwoo slips down to the floor to sit by Minhyuk’s recliner and offers him a foot massage and Minhyuk’s eyes light up as he shoves his feet closer to Hyunwoo’s waiting hands.

Hyungwon forces himself not to roll his eyes at the sight and diverts his attention to Hoseok, who swoops in with, “Help me with the presents, Hyungwon?”

_ ‘Oh, I’d help you with  _ anything…’

He probably dreamily nods as Hoseok shoots him a bright smile and brings him to the dining table where all the gifts have been stacked up.

Hyungwon’s gifts look the most obnoxious, thanks to their huge size. But in all honesty, he  _ has  _ reduced the size of the boxes this year! The ones he used last year were used to move things to his dorm at the beginning of the year.

Once they bring the gifts to the living room, they settle in. Hoseok takes the other recliner and Hyunwoo takes the couch. So Hyungwon follows suit and plops down next to his partner-in-crime.

His heart goes wonky, skipping beats and then beating fast, like it doesn’t know how to operate anymore.

This gift exchange is their last attempt before Minhyuk sweeps Hoseok off his feet into naked bliss…

Ugh, just the thought makes him shudder a little. As if sensing Hyungwon’s nervousness, Hyunwoo sneakily places his hand at the small of Hyungwon’s back and then takes it back discreetly.

It  _ does  _ make his heart beat steadily at least. It’s beating faster but it isn’t skipping beats anymore.

“So, who goes first?!” Minhyuk’s eyes are positively sparkling with excitement and he looks like he might bounce up and down on the recliner.

“You, of course,” Hyungwon does a flourish his way and immediately Minhyuk pulls the three presents which belong to him over to his side. 

He picks up Hyungwon’s first, “Hyungwon! You did the big-box-small-gift thing again didn’t you?!” He grins at the younger before greedily unwrapping it, shredding the nice wrapping paper he covered it with. Hyungwon tries not to flinch seeing the paper go waste. He could’ve used it next year…

Hyunwoo turns to him and gives him a sad smile and then turns away, his hand gently squeezing the younger’s knee. But their eyes are away from each other, acting as if they aren’t touching each other even when Hyungwon moves closer to him on the couch after Hyunwoo slowly drops his hand, caressing the younger’s knee in the process. 

“Wow! Thanks, my man!” Minhyuk hugs the game CD to his chest, flashing Hyungwon a grin. “Here I thought you’d just buy me a game on Stream. But you got me one for my PlayStation! We’ll play it together, okay?” His eyes scan the backside of the CD, “this has multiplayer, right..? Yes, it does! So deal?”

Hyungwon nods, his eyes widening a little to show his enthusiasm, though he feels like a piece of shit ‘cause what he got Minhyuk, his best friend in the whole wide world, is nothing compared to what all he bought Hyunwoo, his.. friend...

Minhyuk nods once, looking like a happy puppy, before he attacks Hyunwoo’s present.

And ends up pulling out a humongous bag of.. Laffy Taffy…

_ ‘While he got me a Nintendo Switch… but it’s not like he can gift Minhyuk something that expensive in front of Hoseok anyway..’ _

His best friend reads the joke written on the surface of the outer bag and giggles. “Oh, Nu, you’re hilarious! I love it!” 

He looks at Hyunwoo and smiles brightly before swooping in to hug him. The hug looks warm and lasts a little longer than just a friendly hug.

He goes back to his recliner and pops a Laffy Taffy into his mouth. After reading the joke on the wrapper and giggling once more, of course.

Hyungwon has no idea what the deal with Laffy Taffy is or how that’s an acceptable Christmas present. But Hyunwoo manages to amaze him always. 

And Hyungwon ain’t complaining. He got a Nintendo Switch after all, unlike Minhyuk who is the bigger gaming freak out of the four of them.

Hoseok doesn’t even count as a gaming freak though, but the point remains!

Minhyuk claps his hands excitedly as he lunges for Hoseok’s gift. And Hyungwon’s heart clenches as he awaits the appearance of the bracelet Hoseok got for him, his chest bubbling with jealousy. Hyunwoo reaches over to rub his thigh once, twice, thrice, making goosebumps erupt overall his body, but he does feel calmer. Hyunwoo drops his hand once again, Hyungwon moves in a teeny bit closer to him.

For you know,  _ morale support. _

He sees Hoseok rubbing his palms together, looking nervous as Minhyuk unwraps his gift. Hyungwon is feeling nervous too, but for a whole other reason obviously.

“Oh my God, Seokie! This is so beautiful, what-”

His best friend jumps off his recliner and goes over to Hoseok who pulls him onto his lap.

Hyungwon gulps and averts his eyes, to the proximity between his and Hyunwoo’s bodies. The view keeps his jealousy and hurt at bay.

He looks up to see the bracelet fastened around Minhyuk’s wrist and his best friend doesn’t go back to his own seat after that.

“Okay, who's next?” Hyunwoo rubs his hands together and raises his eyebrows at him. Before Hyungwon can nod or say anything, his partner-in-crime is already bending down to push his three presents towards him. And he is grateful because the sight of his best friend sitting on his crush’s lap, staring mesmerized at his bracelet while Hoseok looks at him lovingly is making Hyungwon kinda sick..

But he is glad that no one notices or talks about why Hyunwoo still has his padded jacket on, zipper lowered a bit but still almost all the way up, thanks to the excitement of unwrapping presents. So no one comments on the shirt Hyunwoo is wearing underneath, especially not Hoseok with whom Hyungwon bought the shirt with, not telling him whom it’s for.

Hyungwon hurries through his presents. 

Minhyuk has bought him velvet boxers, two of them: black with red and baby pink. His best friend laughs and winks at him while Hyungwon feels like he’s going to puke. But he laughs along anyway, trying not to look at Hyunwoo whom Minhyuk is  _ obviously  _ gesturing at with his eyes while smirking.

“Babe,” Hoseok’s eyes go wide, “that’s not what I told you to get him!” His eyes send waves of apologies at Hyungwon but he just waves him off with a small movement of his hand. Like, did they really think  _ Minhyuk  _ would get him the seat covers he wanted?

But someone else thought to get him those, as Hyunwoo’s (second) present is exactly that.

And they aren’t pink either! It’s black with purple here and there.

He turns to his accomplice and asks him to help him put them on as Hyunwoo helped him the last time he changed his seat covers, and his friend nods, a smile curling up his plush lips.

But he says, “I’ll do it for a small fee,” and points at the velvet boxers lying on Hyungwon’s lap and then at Hyungwon’s thighs. The younger slaps his pointing hand away and shoves him off the couch to the cold floor. Hyunwoo laughs as he sits back up next to Hyungwon.

His hands shake as he carefully unwraps Hoseok’s present. He recycles the wrapping paper after all. 

And he pulls out a brick of cheese, gazing down into the box which has three more such bricks, each slightly different from the other in colour.

“Um…?” He looks at Hoseok questioningly.

“Parmesan, asiago, mozzarella, provolone,” his dark green eyes staring at Hyungwon like he should get it. But then he doesn’t, so Hoseok chuckles saying, “the four cheeses on cheese pizza!”

_ ‘Aww, how incredibly sweet!’ _

While Hyungwon is busy smiling like an idiot as he stares at the cheese bricks, Hyunwoo has already unwrapped Hoseok and Minhyuk’s gifts, now unwrapping Hyungwon’s. He even neatly folds the wrapping paper in a square and hands it back with a smirk.

“Wait, are these  _ steel coated?!”  _ He asks, as he takes out the guitar strings Hyungwon bought him and stares at the packaging. Then he reaches in to pick up the few guitar picks he got him too.

“I guess…? I just asked the store guy to give me the best he has.. so,” Hyungwon shrugs a little awkwardly.

“I told you not to spend this much!” Hyunwoo’s hisses at him, and then lowers his voice, “especially when this is your  _ fourth _ gift!”

“Hey, it’s not that much!” Like 40,000 won isn’t all  _ that  _ much… not after what Hyunwoo got him and lent to him, the cartridges he feels his accomplice will never ask back on his own. 

“I know how much this costs, Hyungwon..” Then he murmurs, picking up a guitar pick and examining it, “how much  _ all  _ of that costs..”

“Shh! Do you love what I got you or not?” 

“Obviously!” He gives Hyungwon a one-armed hug.

“Then shut up and be happy, you loser!”

“Okay,” Hyunwoo shakes his head at himself and chuckles a little as he pulls back. The sight is awfully endearing to Hyungwon.

He ends up missing Hoseok opening his present and so his reaction to it too, though his crush knew from the start what it was. But he winks at Hyungwon, and that’s more than enough for him.

Minhyuk is literally bouncing on his boyfriend’s lap as Hoseok brings his boyfriend’s gift closer to himself. “Open it fast, babe!” Hyungwon’s best friend nearly squeals. He helps his boyfriend remove all the tape and wrapping covering the package.

_ And… it can’t be that, can it…?  _

The second the last of the covering rips, Hyungwon’s stomach rips along with it.

_ Oh.. it  _ is..

Bottles of lube and condoms packets tumble out of the gift box, mostly lying on Hoseok’s lap, and the rest on the floor by his feet.

Dead silence permeates the room as if like thick smog.

_ Holy shit…  _ Hyungwon feels his heart stop as his eyes widen to their maximum capacity.

His best friend  _ did not  _ just do that. 

He turns slightly to look at Hyunwoo, who looks equally shocked as him.

“Surprise, Seokie! Happy Christmas-slash-Anniversary!” Minhyuk claps his hands and then kisses his boyfriend on the cheek.

Hoseok’s face goes ghost white and Hyungwon feels Hyunwoo turn into a statue at his side, his form going rigid. 

Minhyuk glances around once he realizes no one is laughing and then pouts a little at his boyfriend.

Hyungwon expects Hyunwoo to crack a joke like he always does, to lighten the mood. But he doesn’t.

He is still staring at the floor where the condoms were, even after Hoseok picked up the fallen ones and placed them on the side table in between the two recliners, along with the lube bottles and condom packets on his lap. 

“Do you not like it, Seokie?” Minhyuk’s voice comes out small and whiny.

Hyungwon feels so embarrassed for his best friend, he wants to cry and pull him to his chest to comfort him.

He glances at Hyunwoo quickly, willing him to say something funny or witty, urging him with his eyes, anything to get rid of this tense situation.

But.. nothing. His pleading eyes get no reaction from his accomplice.

Instead Hyunwoo’s eyebrows furrow as he stares at his toes, gaze averting from the floor by Hoseok’s feet. He seems to be pondering over something.

“Um.. babe.. can I talk to you for a minute?” Hoseok lightly pushes Minhyuk off his lap and then grabs his wrist to walk them behind the partition separating the dining room and living room.

They aren’t that far away and they definitely aren’t being quiet, though they aren’t being loud either.

“Minhyuk, what is all this?” Hoseok’s tone makes Hyungwon lean his head back against the headrest and shut his eyes.  _ ‘Great. They’re gonna fight…’ _

“Wow, Hoseok. I thought you were experienced with all these things. You should know what ‘all this’ is,” Minhyuk bites back.

“Why did you buy these for a  _ Christmas _ present?! Why did you have to give them to me in front of  _ everyone?! _ It’s so messed up!”

“What? I thought you wanted this, Seok! Wanted me.”

“That’s not what this is about! You think you’re funny? Trying to make a joke about what we’ve been fighting about?”

“Don’t make this a big deal, Hoseok. I thought you want to have sex with your boyfriend. But I guess you’re more interested in getting it down with the whole cheerleading squad instead!”

_ ‘Whoa, whoa! Where is all this coming from?!’ _

Hyungwon squeezes his eyes with his thumb and index finger as he takes in big inhales and exhales loudly. Hyunwoo moves super close to him, removing all the space between their bodies as he pulls him to his side with one hand while the other rubs warmly up and down Hyungwon’s thigh, trying to comfort him. Hyungwon doesn’t resist as he slumps onto Hyunwoo, burying his face in the crook of the older’s neck, inhaling his scent as he tries to push through the tightness in his chest and the unease pumping through his veins. 

He wants to pull Hyunwoo closer and shut himself out from what’s going on, but he is so confused about what he is hearing that he doesn’t think he  _ can _ stop listening even if he wants to.

Because what the hell… their argument is going out of control..

And neither of them is backing down..

“Shit, Minhyuk! What the fuck?! That was  _ ages ago!  _ And I haven’t pressurised you about anything.”

“That’s the  _ problem, Hoseok!  _ I want you to want me like you wanted them. But  _ no!  _ You don’t even  _ touch  _ me!”

“Okay so, buying me condoms and giving them to me so publicly is how you wanted to go about it?!”

“I thought you’d appreciate the gesture but I guess not!”

“Oh my God, not in front of our friends, dammit! You have any idea how..  _ embarrassing  _ this is?! I don’t want them to know about our sex life!”

“You mean,  _ lack of  _ sex life.”

Hyungwon wants to grab Hyunwoo and escape out the door. Yes, he wishes Hoseok and Minhyuk would break up but that doesn’t mean he likes listening to two of his closest friends fight like this, bite behind every word. 

But at the same time he wants to know what will happen next, how this will end. 

He is a sadist or a masochist.. one of the two he is sure, depending on what the outcome turns out to be.

Hyunwoo, as if sensing Hyungwon’s inner turmoil, hugs him closer to his side and Hyungwon lets himself melt a little in the older’s arms as he continues to listen to what his friends are saying.

“They don’t need to deal with all this shit! Why can’t you buy normal presents like normal people, Minhyuk? Or why can’t you do things privately?! I’m  _ sure  _ Hyungwon didn’t like opening up  _ underwear  _ yet again this year!” They hear Minhyuk snort loudly at that, making Hyungwon turn a little red in Hyunwoo’s strong arms.

“See! You need to take other people’s feelings into consideration! Because do you know how insulting it is? I was sitting there with stuff that should be  _ just  _ between you and me and now it’s out in the open for  _ everyone  _ to know!”

“Geez, Hoseok. It’s just our friends. Our  _ best friends!” _

“Okay. Sure!” This time Hoseok snorts, “You have an excuse for everything.”

“Hoseok. All I wanted was to tell you how much I want you.”

“Then  _ tell _ me! Don’t do stupid shit like this!”

“Fine then!”

A loud thump and then the sound of breaking glass breaks Hyunwoo and Hyungwon from their embrace as they snap apart, eyes widening. They jump off the couch and Hyungwon runs a hand over his face. 

Hyunwoo rounds the corner first and then stops so suddenly that Hyungwon slams into his back.

“Oh geez, Hyunwoo. What the he-” He stops mid-sentence as he follows Hyunwoo’s stunned gaze to where Hoseok and Minhyuk are attacking each other down the hall.

He takes in the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. Tries to anyway, but his brain kind of refuses to process.. more like it’s still loading, buffering, slowly.

Because when Hyungwon thought ‘ _ attacking’  _ he meant they had half their clothes already thrown on the floor. Minhyuk pulls Hoseok towards himself firmly, their lips locked with each other’s the entire time, as he pushes open one of the guest bedrooms’ door and they stumble inside.

The door slams shut behind them, shutting Hyunwoo and Hyungwon out.

And along with that, whatever hope that this night wouldn’t turn out the way Minhyuk wanted it to be.

Hyungwon’s back hits the wall behind him and he slides down to the floor. 

All other feelings seep out of him, replacing them with the feeling of complete and utter failure, failure which settles down heavily on his shoulders and in his heart.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated big time so please leave some if you liked this chapter/fic so far! Coz they make me super happy and motivate me to write more!  
Until next time, keep loving our boys 🐻🐢


End file.
